


What Lies Ahead: Downfall

by 127ghouls



Series: What Lies Ahead [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Action, Blood and Gore, Cigarette Addiction, Crime AU, Foul Language, Human Trafficking, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Mafia AU, Murder, Past Rape/Non-con, Prostitution, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 17:17:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 55,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17349338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/127ghouls/pseuds/127ghouls
Summary: Red Phoenix is gone. All problems fall on the remaining members. Left with no choice, Jaehyun decides to head back to Invictus to continue reaching his goals and proving to the rest that he's capable of lifting a second-rate organization on his own - even if it means clashing with the dangerous knife thrower, Lee Taeyong.Who's going to win the game? Or will anyone stay alive to reach the end of it?





	What Lies Ahead: Downfall

**Author's Note:**

> i'm dead y'aaaaaaaaaalll
> 
> ANYWAY, I'm already apologizing for the possible plotholes because I got too lazy to proofread this monster :( Pls excuse all kinds of errors: spelling, grammar, computer stuff and the places, weather in France because I'm dumb and I don't understand what I read from Google ; ;;; please don't sh**t me uwu
> 
> Y'ALL KNOW THE DRILL. READ TAGS. THIS IS A DARK FIC. A lot of this may be triggering.
> 
>    
> MY PLAYLIST while writing this:  
> Infinite - Back  
> Infinite - Last Romeo  
> Infinite - I Hate  
> Infinite - Be Mine  
> Infinite - Paradise  
> Infinite - Before The Dawn  
>  
> 
> [First Part: What Lies Ahead ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17092886)

“Did they respond?”

Asks Jaehyun, voice laced with impatience and roughness. Under anyone’s close scrutiny, the man looks tired with dark circles forming beneath his eyes together with the perpetual frown on his face. It’s been two weeks since the war with Dragonaire and when it was deemed safe, they had quickly transferred to one of Red Phoenix’s hideouts, a house within an exclusive village spacious enough to house all of them. 

It’s been 14 days of clients bombarding them about the pending products to be smuggled outside of Europe and imported to Korea. Most of them have already given a deadline – those that signed partnership with Red Phoenix for the smuggled drugs and electronics. It has been draining the remaining members, to say the least. They have close to none power to distribute all of the necessities by working alone.

Without a permanent HQ and enough manpower, they will not be staying alive for another year. This is money they’re talking about – hundreds, thousands, millions of money invested in Red Phoenix by businesses and important personalities. Once they fail to deliver by the contracts, they might as well run for their lives.

Doyoung sighs, pushing up his glasses. The light from the laptop reflects on his face as he types yet another e-mail to one of the clients, leaving beautifully worded empty promises that they need to keep for the next few weeks. “They did, but they’re not happy with the delay. The black market’s demand is getting higher and they need the supplies. We don’t have the supplies, Jaehyun. Garnet is not reaching back to us. Which is aggravating,” the Gold card says, finally sending the last mail and closing the laptop to face Jaehyun, “Since they need our feedback and orders. We can’t keep that share without our own contribution.”

“Does anyone know the main bank account Red Phoenix uses? We can look for another supplier for the drugs, at least – preferably from Europe as well. We can pay them first to secure the spot.” Jaehyun starts pacing back and forth as anxiety clothes him, sticking like an outer layer. “Have you tried messaging the other partners?”

“Our clients will know if the product’s from Garnet. They wouldn’t want a downgrade. Garnet’s brand only can put a ton of money on a few grams of H.”

They’re the only ones in the living room. Johnny and Ten are most likely doing god knows what in their shared room while Yuta naps and Sicheng busies himself with a video game.

Jaehyun doesn’t even want to know what a certain redhead’s up to. Lee Taeyong had been doing nothing as the self-proclaimed boss of the remaining Red Phoenix members. For the past two weeks, he hasn’t spotted him taking his new title seriously by actually talking to the clients. It’s only been him and Doyoung staying up late for futile attempts in mollifying their clients’ anger.

He should’ve realized sooner that words coming out of Lee Taeyong’s mouth are nothing but full of crazy bullshit only meant for the latter’s own kind of entertainment.

The thought sets his emotions ablaze. Fists clenching on his sides, Jaehyun feels the growing temptation to stalk upstairs and put a bullet in the madman’s chest for good. Less insanity in the house, less problems.

“It also appears that the bank account is currently frozen. It might be due to an unseen issue, most likely harmless. Even if we try to fix it, they won’t listen to us. It’s highly risky; only Lee Namgyu has everything under control.” Doyoung gets up from his seat with a shake of his head, quietly heading to the kitchen. The cold water rushes down his throat as he drinks, quenching the burning thirst he’s been enduring. “We could fake his authorization, but the only person the bank acknowledges in place of Lee Namgyu is Moon Taeil. The man is gone. Probably dead.”

Jaehyun squints at his direction, “Probably?”

“Well,” the other shrugs, refilling the bottle. “Dragonaire took the important members hostage but we didn’t see him in the warehouse. Before the van that took us sped away, we’ve seen them burning down the HQ – most of it. I don’t think that assistant managed to get away. He might have been smart, but his reflexes are shit as hell. No way is Moon Taeil alive. Poor man, though. That one’s the most trusted in Red Phoenix. He could be a lot of help since he’s practically Lee Namgyu’s vault of information.”

Moon Taeil is dead. As much as Jaehyun disliked how uptight the man was, he admits that the sudden knocks on his door to force him out of sleep helped. If it wasn’t for Moon Taeil, half of Jaehyun’s body was probably still hanging off the bed during meetings.

“That’s unfortunate.”

“Lee Taeyong fucking give me that!”

The shrill scream coming from upstairs startles both men in the first floor. Loud, rapid footsteps thud against the floor before Jaehyun sees Taeyong casually climbing downstairs, one hand hidden behind him while the other twists the stick of a lollipop rolling in his mouth. The redhead plops next to him ever so nonchalantly with soulless eyes, blank as a paper.

Jaehyun opens his mouth to say something but Ten’s presence beats him to it as the short nurse comes running, screaming at the redhead at the top of his lungs.

Ten is _fuming_ , his tiny hands shaking in fury.

“You asshole! Give me that!” The Thai man stomps in front of Taeyong, hand open as though waiting for the other to put there whatever he’s asking for. Jaehyun and Doyoung remain watching clueless in the sidelines, eager to know what’s going on. 

“Babe, come on don’t make a scene…”

From the bottom of the stairs stands Johnny with his face flushed red. The redness curtains his skin, continuing past the collar of his shirt. Jaehyun has an idea as to what had been going on before this ruckus.

What did Lee Taeyong do for Johnny to suffer blue balls?

Ten blatantly ignores Johnny’s pleading. And… _babe?_ Jaehyun’s brow piques in interest. The couple looks like they’ve finally become official.

“If you don’t give me that right this second I will throw all of your cigarettes!”

“Right.” Doyoung comes over, standing behind the couch with arms crossed over his chest. “It’s not like this person can’t live with that when we all know he found something better.” Jaehyun feels the knowing look on the side of his face, avoiding Doyoung’s gaze at all costs. “Is it worthy of you twisting your panties?”

The indifferent tone angers Ten even more as he glares at Doyoung, going all red in the face. Jaehyun can almost see the steam coming off of the nurse.

Just as Ten’s about to strangle Doyoung instead, the man sitting next to Jaehyun raises something, revealing what he’s been hiding on his back, which is apparently Ten’s possession if the seething fury says something.

At the sight of a transparent butt plug, silence stretches among all of them.

“Is that…what I think it is?” Doyoung asks, dubious as he points to the explicit object. Ten quickly snatches it from Taeyong and storms upstairs with Johnny in tow. The thundering sound of a door closing makes Jaehyun jump in his seat.

Their attention returns to the silent redhead on the couch who’s currently chewing on the poor lollipop stick. It looks like the candy’s gone.

“Why the fuck would you do that?” Jaehyun asks incredulously.

Taeyong looks at him, face unreadable. He twists the stick in his mouth for a few seconds before flicking it somewhere and smacking his lips. Jaehyun notices the telltale twitch of his fingers. “I was bored. I heard strange noises from the room across. Do you want to know what I saw?”

A malicious grin splits across Taeyong’s face – though as wide as it, it doesn’t reach his eyes. Jaehyun shudders at the horror looking straight at him.

“I don’t think I wa-“

Mumbling under his breath about retiring for the night, Doyoung leaves with a heavy sigh. That leaves only Jaehyun and Taeyong in the dim living room with only the dull light from the muted TV illuminating the whole area.

“Come on,” The ghost of a hot breath hits Jaehyun’s cheek. He had been momentarily distracted by the fact that he’s alone with the man that he failed to notice when the other had gotten _this_ close. The last time they were this physically close was when they were hiding at the cabin…and things got heated. “Ask me.”

The proximity of their faces clogs Jaehyun’s throat. All of a sudden it is difficult to breathe as Taeyong’s overwhelming presence surrounds him, caging him in. Jaehyun is a man that can hold his ground and avoid trouble, but Taeyong always proves him wrong – that he’s weak at times, especially when the redhead’s a hair’s breadth away from him. There’s something about Lee Taeyong that Jaehyun still can’t figure out despite the period they’ve been together and as much as he wants to blame the nature of the psychopath in front of him, something else lays beneath those blue eyes that overpowers him.

All sense of reasoning will be thrown out the window once Lee Taeyong decides it’s unnecessary. Even the looming problem regarding the lack of response from Garnet and the threats of their clients have been pushed in the back of his mind.

The sharpshooter firmly shakes his head, slowly leaning away. “I won’t.”

Failing to see it coming, Jaehyun gets hurled up from the couch with a tight grip on the front of his shirt. The knife thrower practically drags him upstairs, unrelenting even as Jaehyun attempts to pry him off. Taeyong kicks open the door to his room and pushes Jaehyun inside before following, turning around and smirking at the sight of poor Winwin witnessing the scene with a scandalized expression before he blocks the arsonist’s view as he locks the door close.

Anyone would feel the same way as the arsonist did, knowing that Jaehyun’s room is two doors after Lee Taeyong’s. Only a fool wouldn’t know what’s about to happen – and Sicheng’s smart enough not to be a bother.

The back of Jaehyun’s knees hit the bed and he falls down the mattress, propped on his forearms and his legs parted as he gawks up in disbelief at the man before him. “You only want me to ask you – why did you have to drag me here? And please,” Jaehyun scoots back until he feels the headboard pressed behind him, desperate to put as much distance between them. “If you really want to tell me, just tell me.”

“Ask me.” Taeyong slides one of his hands in his track pants’ pocket as the other repeatedly twists the lock on his door, locking and unlocking it. His back is turned to Jaehyun so it’s impossible to see what face he’s making, although Jaehyun would bet it’s straight and empty, completely forbidding him to know what’s going on inside the man’s head. He later realizes that Taeyong’s agitated for some reason as the latter grips the doorknob so hard that his knuckles turn white before kicking the door with a hiss. The redhead bites down his fist and faces Jaehyun, eyes wide and shifty.

Jaehyun’s eyes quickly lands on the opened drawer. The sight of cigarette pack gives him a little bit of relief as he takes it and throws it against Taeyong’s chest. It lands with a clatter on the floor, its content spilling out. Taeyong makes no move to pick it up and continues to grip the doorknob.

“You’re twitching again. Light your cancer sticks so I can go.”

He receives a glum stare. They hold the eye contact for a few seconds with Jaehyun’s heart drumming against his ribcage before the other bends down to pick one stick.

Taeyong walks away from the door and rummages through the drawer, grunting when he pulls out a lighter. The end of the stick soon burns and the smoke fills the room. As much as Jaehyun wants to open the window, he can’t. It’s snowing outside and he doesn’t want to freeze.

Why doesn’t he just get up and get out of there?

His body won’t move. Lee Taeyong inhales a fatal amount of nicotine and settles on the bed, looking at him. His fingers have stopped twitching.

Jaehyun watches the way his chest moves up and down with every inhale and exhale. The smell of cigarette starts sticking to his hair, his clothes, and his skin. _Dammit_. He will have to shower again.

“Are you going to ask me or not? I don’t have a lot of time.”

“Fucking fine.” The Gold card huffs and props up his arms on bent knees. “What the hell did you see in the room, pervert?”

Taeyong’s eyes sparkle before he takes one long drag of the cigarette and drops it, stomping on it with his heel twice. It must have burned him even for the tiniest bit. “Well…” He drawls, building up the anticipation. When what seems like a minute or two have passed, he glances at the door with a slightly tilted head, humming. “Nothing filthy was actually happening.”

“What.” Jaehyun deadpans indignantly. Did Lee Taeyong just make him look like a fool?

The knife thrower whips his head to face Jaehyun so fast that the latter feels genuinely scared for a second that the other’s neck might have snapped. It looks disturbing to say the least.

“Nothing filthy enough to interest me aside from the fact that they were using toys to spice up their bedroom activities. I think that’s the package that arrived at the doorstep a few days ago. The freaks must have used the available credit card in the safe. We could’ve used the money for grocers. Those horny bastards are unbelievable, aren’t they?”

Deliberately, Taeyong sits closer to Jaehyun. Thankfully he doesn’t hear the latter’s breath hitching or if he did, he’s a good actor for looking like it didn’t reach his ears. “They were also in the middle of fucking. Dog style. Amazing how the shorty could keep it in with how ro-“

“Enough! I don’t wanna hear anything about it!” The redness on his cheeks slowly spread until he’s completely flushed. He really doesn’t want to picture the two doing each other. Jaehyun shudders before glaring menacingly at the man opposite him. “Ten should’ve knocked your teeth out of your mouth.”

“Oh fuck that,” The redhead snorts. “I would’ve knocked his off before his short arms could reach me.”

“You talk like you’re _that_ tall. Plus Johnny’s going to kill you.”

Taeyong grins, highly amused. “And what’s he gonna do? Stick a dynamite up my ass and watch my innards fly across the hall? That’s so _sick_ of him. How could somebody do that to a person, Jaehyun? Inhumane!” Sardonically laughing, Taeyong kneels up and starts to undo the strings of his track pants.

Alarmed at what the other’s possibly about to do, Jaehyun scrambles to get to the corner. Funny how he’s supposed to be a fearless gunman but here he is, looking pathetic as he tries to get away from the imminent danger that is Lee Taeyong. “What the hell are you doing!”

“What do you think I’m doing? I told you,” Taeyong kicks off his pants but thankfully keeps his boxers on. Well, not for long. “That I get twitchy when I want to kill. The cigarettes and candies don’t work for me anymore. Jung Jaehyun, you’re gonna help me, right?”

Blue striking eyes follow the movement of the shooter’s Adam’s apple as Jaehyun gulps in nervousness. He knows the effect he has on the other and he will take advantage of it. Why not? They’re both going to benefit from it and Jaehyun knows that fact – Taeyong had happily told him back in the cabin. Besides, Jung Jaehyun is one hell of a coward, not admitting to things he actually wants to do. The in-denial man keeps holding on to the belief that he’s straight and he _loathes_ Lee Taeyong and all of the things relating to him.

His body covers the Gold card shooter’s, arms serving as a trap on each side of Jaehyun. Taeyong doesn’t press his hips down to show a little mercy but he remains in between the younger’s legs, domineering.

“You don’t want me to kill, right?” Red strands fall over his eyes, sharpening his gaze.

Jaehyun continues to take deep breaths beneath the knife thrower’s form as though to calm the raging thoughts in his head and the swirling emotions. Taeyong’s hands ball up into tight fists on the mattress, digging as he tries to stop himself from wrapping one around Jaehyun’s throat. Something flashes across his eyes, confirming his desire to coat his hands with blood and Jaehyun submits without a word, hating himself for being too transparent that he can never hide the undeniable carnal want buzzing in his veins.

A small smirk graces the foreigner’s face before his body uncovers Jaehyun’s. Jaehyun’s coal black eyes don’t leave his for a second as he stands at the foot of the bed with such a dominant aura that Jaehyun wants to look away.

He doesn’t.

Taeyong is a shameless manipulator, cunning and sinister. He won’t back down.

“Take off your shirt.”

Long, manly fingers reach for the hem of his plain black shirt. Jaehyun doesn’t waste a second and removes it, dropping it on the floor. Taeyong’s eyes rake the clean expanse of skin, a stark contrast to his tattooed torso.

The redhead walks over to the window and opens one side, allowing the cold gust of wind to breeze in and reside in the room. The chilly wind hits Jaehyun’s naked skin and his nipples harden, much to his chagrin and Taeyong’s delight. He looks like a pushover like this.

“Why did you open the window?”

Taeyong doesn’t respond to the question instantly, walking back to his previous spot.

“So we’ll have a reason to get _hot_ and bothered with each other. Although getting it up isn’t a problem with me.”

A black pair of eyes immediately travels south and confirms the other’s words for themselves as the sight of a stirring erection beneath a thin fabric dries Jaehyun’s mouth.

“What,” Jaehyun huffs, disbelieving. “You’re already turned on? For what re-“

“Shh. Shut up. Or I’ll borrow Ten’s toys and use it on you.” Taeyong raises his head, his strong presence towering on Jung Jaehyun. “Take your pants off. Leave the boxers on.”

Jaehyun does just that. He doesn’t know what Taeyong might do if he defies and he’s not about to see what the other has up his sleeves. Knowing how the other’s mind works, Jaehyun is half certain he’s going to sport a few blotches of bruises on his body by the end of the night.

That is if he doesn’t fight back. He can easily slam Taeyong down and break his skull if he wishes to do so, but he’s not a heartless murderer. The title only suits one certain person.

Pleased with the display of compliance, Taeyong moves closer. He then shreds off his top, leaving him almost bare except for the hindrance on his lower region. Jaehyun openly ogles the array of black ink on Taeyong’s skin, captivated by the daring art.

But his favorite will always be the line down Taeyong’s spine.

He almost doesn’t catch the other’s words, vaguely registering them. Lee Taeyong’s face had schooled back to the blank as a paper expression, unperceivable.

Believing the other had told him what he thinks Taeyong did, Jaehyun relaxes on the bed with his legs parted and begins to map his naked skin with his rough hands. If he wasn’t currently looking at Taeyong, he doubts he’d even feel remotely aroused at his current situation.

Taeyong’s face is blank but his eyes are hungry, like a starved predator’s waiting for the right time to prowl over his prey. The look fuels Jaehyun to do better, to please the redhead so he makes sure to run his hands all over his torso, teasingly hooking fingers beneath the waistband of his boxers before pulling away, doing it repeatedly in a sensual manner. The rough pads of his fingers run over his pebbled nipples, hissing as he makes a show of twisting one between his thumb and index, pulling and pinching. Holding back a smirk, Jaehyun licks his lips and glances down, only to accidentally let out a soft moan at the sight of Taeyong’s bulge twitching.

He pretends he doesn’t prefer this kind of twitch over Taeyong’s random tics.

A cloud fills Taeyong’s vision, coming from the imminent eruption of volcanic lust. Deciding to sit on the swivel chair, he raises a foot and nudges Jaehyun’s thigh. “Face me.”

Jaehyun’s obedience stirs his cock and Taeyong aches to rip his boxers off and touch himself. But it’s too early for that. He wants to play with his pet for a while.

The same foot perches on the edge of the bed, between Jaehyun’s legs and right before his crotch.

“ _Oh fuck…”_

Jaehyun’s head rolls back as the foot caresses his clothed cock. Embarrassed at the unrestrained moan that just left him, he attempts to cover his mouth but Taeyong suddenly presses down his balls, painfully albeit deliciously. It leaves him gasping for air as his length hardens even more if possible.

Lounging on his seat, Taeyong continues spoiling Jaehyun as his foot goes back to work, tracing the outline of the younger’s cock. A wet patch forms on the fabric and Taeyong bites down his thumb to stop himself from tearing Jaehyun’s only piece of clothing to fuck the younger raw.

Because for some reason, he wants to be the one feeling that thickness stretching him wide.

The sight of the only Red Phoenix member brave enough to kill him crumbling from his ministrations sets Taeyong’s body alight, the flames of craving licking on his skin. As Jaehyun writhes from the skilled footwork, Taeyong thinks of the shooter fucking him senseless, rough and punishing as the cold muzzle of a gun presses between his eyes. In his imagination, the gun slowly traipses the length of his face before slotting itself in his mouth. They continue to fuck like animals even as Jaehyun cocks the gun, and when Taeyong starts to choke on it, he will have the best orgasm before Jaehyun can even pull the trigger.

“Goddammit.”

Taeyong sneaks a hand inside his boxers and grips the base of his cock. He doesn’t want to come just yet. If he comes now, it will only feed the other’s ego.

He pushes himself forward, still seated, and pokes Jaehyun’s chin with his foot. The younger man looks at him, eyes hazy with want before following Taeyong’s wordless order. Jaehyun sits up and discards his last clothing, the tip of his cock slapping against his stomach and leaving a sheen drop of precum. A sticky string connects his skin to the slit on the tip of his cock and Taeyong’s mouth waters, wanting to suck it good.

But he doesn’t. Instead, the redhead joins Jaehyun in bed after taking off his boxers and faces the headboard, kneeling. With his ass pushed out, Jaehyun takes the invite.

“What,” Breathless, Jaehyun settles behind Taeyong. His hands immediately find purchase on Taeyong’s waist and he shameless grinds his cock in between the blue-eyed man’s crack, sliding it up and down while eyeing the French line running down the redhead’s spine. It ends just above his crack and Jaehyun shortly wonders whoever tattooed Taeyong. The bastard is one hell of a lucky human being.

“You’re gonna let me fuck you?”

His stern face barely holds up as Jaehyun continues to grind. Taeyong doesn’t even realize he’s already grinding back.

“No, fucktard. This was spontaneous fucking, if I wanted you to stick that dick up my ass I would’ve ordered some strawberry lube online.”

Jaehyun masks the disappointment with a harder grind, the skin between his brows creasing. He doesn’t care if his grip bruises the other; Taeyong deserves it. “Whatever. It’s not like I’m looking forward to that much.”

If Taeyong sees through his lies, the other doesn’t show it.

“Fuck my thighs.”

Intercrural. Jaehyun had watched one before. Without wasting a second he closes Taeyong’s legs tight before pushing his cock in between, grunting at the tightness. It’s a little too rough for him so he quickly spits on his hand and coats his cock with it, slipping back in between the knife thrower’s legs.

Each thrust feels even better than the previous. His erection drags against Taeyong’s balls and Jaehyun picks up his pace, fucking Taeyong’s thighs as the last bit of self-restraint leaves him. His hipbones jab Taeyong’s backside from the forceful impact of his movements, jostling the redhead forward. Taeyong only holds the headboard tighter to prevent his head from hitting the wall.

“Feels good?”

Jaehyun looks up from having watched his cock slide in and out of those thighs. Taeyong is smirking, running the tip of his tongue along the seams of his lips like that of a snake’s. Before he could even think of it, Jaehyun grabs a handful of the red strands and harshly yanks, forcing a loud moan out of Lee Taeyong.

“Feels good?” He throws the question back. When Taeyong curses, Jaehyun wraps his other hand around the older’s throat and pulls, making him press his back against Jaehyun’s chest. The heat passes back and forth between them as the sharpshooter keeps his steady pace. Taeyong closes his eyes with a grunt, clawing on Jaehyun’s hand.

“Fuck you, you fucking asshole. You tryna reenact what I did to you there, yeah?” A jeering laugh escapes the knife thrower’s mouth. It only turns Jaehyun on, remembering what they did before. “Do it. Kill me, you gutless bastard. Can you kill me?”

Jaehyun’s hand tightens. Taeyong gasps before letting out another laugh.

“You can, but you won’t. Compassionate shit like you- _aah fuck_ \- w-will feel guilty for killing someone without a justifiable reason. _God,_ touch me, Jaehyun.”

And touching Taeyong is what he does. Leaving the soft strands reluctantly, Jaehyun’s hand wraps around the other’s neglected cock and strokes it – once, twice, thrice before the headboard is painted with a few strings of white. Jaehyun follows soon after, his hips stuttering into a complete halt as he empties his load on the sheets with a few curses slipping here and there. Some of it hit the headboard as well, mixing with Taeyong’s as the substance trickles down.

“Get off- it’s fucking sticky.”

Weak from just having reached this climax, Jaehyun lets Taeyong push him off and plops down, not even having the energy to cover himself up. He follows Taeyong with his eyes as he tries to calm his breathing, while the other’s already off the bed putting a new pair of clothes on.

“Get out.”

The indifference in Taeyong’s tone sets him off. Jaehyun forces his body out of bed and picks up his clothes, foregoing the boxers to spite the redhead for kicking him out after using him for physical pleasure. At least the other had stopped twitching like the deranged murderer that he is.

When he finishes putting his clothes back on, Jaehyun quickly leaves the suffocating room and kicks the door just because, although it’s probably to release his pent-up frustration before softly knocking once on each of the other doors, alerting the occupants of his presence.

He’s already seated at the kitchen when the rest of the squad comes. Ten still looks pissed at the very least with Johnny sporting an apologetic gaze. Yuta’s hair sticks in different directions, eyes droopy. Winwin unfortunately takes the only seat left in front of Jaehyun so he makes it his job not to look into the other’s eyes, fully knowing what just transpired in Lee Taeyong’s room. Doyoung’s fingers drum restlessly on the tabletop, impatient.

“Is this finally the talk you’ve warned us before? I wonder what this is going to be about.”

Jaehyun rubs a hand on his cheek when he accidentally makes eye-contact with the man across him. He doesn’t know why Winwin looks _embarrassed_. Is there something on his face?

Choosing to answer Doyoung, Jaehyun sighs and pinches the bridge of his nose. “Yes. As you can see all of our efforts have been futile for the past two weeks. We keep promising the incoming deliveries when we have literally nothing on hand. We can always run away from these responsibilities and tell them Red Phoenix is over, but like what you’ve said earlier, it’s not going to be easy. We’re going to have men trying to have our heads every single day. The clients are aware that we’re still operating due to the mails we’ve sent them. Although they should have a clue as to why all operations seem to have stopped. They will be demanding the Kingpin’s presence anytime soon.”

Yuta frowns at the news, baffled. “You mean they’d talk to Taeyong?”

“He’s not our boss,” The growl that comes out of Jaehyun startles every single one of them. There’s so much hostility and indignance in his voice that they forget the other had been a little too close with the mentioned person. “He will never be. He can’t do Lee Namgyu’s job. Hell, none of us can do it even with the perfectly intact mindset. Lee Taeyong has a mind of his own and he doesn’t give a shit about the clients. If he’d thought of these people chasing us down, he wouldn’t be scared. Rather, it’s going to excite him. That’s probably why you don’t see him using one of the available computers to reach out to anyone. He’s letting these people wait for nothing ‘til they can’t take it anymore. I shouldn’t have…” He pauses, hesitant. “I shouldn’t have felt guilty leaving him with Dragonaire.”

Doing nothing is what Jaehyun hates the most. Staying in Invictus as a subordinate of a subordinate leaves a toxic taste in his tongue hence the reason he shed blood, sweat and tears just to be able to join Red Phoenix. When he joined the first-rate organization, he was fully prepared for all of its responsibilities that will be poured over his head. He was ready for the sleepless nights and danger that entails. If the fallen organization’s responsibilities will fall on their hands as the remaining members, then so be it. Regardless how hard it will be, Jaehyun will prove his true worth as an existing Red Phoenix Gold card. Besides, he hasn’t forgotten yet the challenge his father gave him when he decided to break free from Invictus.

_“I’ll let you go. You can only come back with a name for yourself both locally and internationally. If you return as a nobody, best believe that I won’t see you as my son, but as a failure.”_

“Then say, what should we do? You guys said Garnet won’t talk to us. They’re our biggest supplier and we also have money from them, but we can’t do that without giving our part of the deal. Are they suddenly turning their back on us? They don’t know yet what has happened to Red Phoenix.” Ten huffs, throwing his hands in the air in exasperation. “This is ridiculous.”

Doyoung chimes in when he senses the start of an argument. “There’s no reason for them to suddenly shut us out. That’s like turning your back on your roots. They’ve also started as a local Korean mafia. There must be something going on within their organization. But we can’t just sit back and relax.”

“So what do you suggest we do?” Johnny asks.

They only have one choice left. And no matter how pathetic it’s going to make them look, especially Jaehyun, there’s no other way but to seek their help. Invictus might just be a subgroup of Red Phoenix, making them second-rate, but they have enough support for the plan Jaehyun has in mind.

“Listen,” The Gold card shooter starts, quickly taking a wary glance at the staircase. “This might sound difficult, but we have to give this a shot. We’re going to forget being Red Phoenix members.”

“What?” Winwin blurts out for the first time, staring wide-eyed at Jaehyun. “You want us to break away from Red Phoenix?”

“Red Phoenix is over; we can’t ignore that. We don’t have Lee Namgyu and all the other men handling the primary business transactions. What I want to propose to all of you is that we can join Invictus, think about our next plans and ask for support. We will head to France to talk to Garnet. As much as possible we have to get ahold of Garnet before resorting to other willing suppliers. We can’t do that without a plane to get us out of here without presenting legal documents. We’re crime syndicates. It’d be easy if we’re French citizens but we’re not. Think about it. Keeping Red Phoenix to our name is useless now if not as a legacy.”

Silence blankets the whole place before Doyoung nods, finding no fault from Jaehyun’s proposal. “So we don’t have concrete plans yet aside from joining Invictus. Is it going to be easy?”

Jaehyun shakes his head, suddenly uncertain. “It won’t be. Entering Invictus is a piece of cake but reaching out to Garnet is not in their agenda. Invictus is local. I’ll convince my father to let us do what we want to do.”

“Is that all for tonight? When are we heading to their HQ?” The Japanese shooter inquires with a yawn. Jaehyun’s eyes roll.

“Yeah, you sleepy head. It’s all for tonight. We’ll go there as soon as possible. But I have one favor to ask from you guys.”

Five pairs of worried eyes direct to him.

“You’re not going to speak about anything we’ve talked about to Lee Taeyong. He’s not coming with us.”

Jaehyun immediately senses the mixture of apprehension and confusion in the air. It’ll be reasonable. No one likes Lee Taeyong. Not even him.

“He’ll never be able to help us. He’s just a burden. We’re leaving when he’s knocked out.”

***

Blue eyes stare blankly on the wall opposite him at the top of the staircase. Taeyong silently pushes himself up, standing straight with both hands slid into the pockets of his pants. Without even causing the softest noise he returns to the darkness of his room and sits on the bed, teeth gritting.

Something flits behind the sharpness of his gaze, akin to the time the redhead discovered the murder of Lee Namgyu and his sister in the hands of Kim Taejun.

“What a bunch of fools.”

0o0o0

The little squad is complete downstairs when Taeyong decided to come out of his room. Everyone is doing their own thing from a single swipe of his eyes. Spotting his target typing something on a laptop, Taeyong quickly jogs down and calmly sits next to Jaehyun. It seems like it’s been an automatic thing for him to do when he sees a vacant space near the Gold card shooter.

This time, Jaehyun doesn’t react negatively. No one even spares him a glance and Taeyong bites back an acidic comment, remembering what he heard from last night.

“Hey.”

Jaehyun doesn’t look at him. He’s immensely focused on whatever he’s typing and judging from a quick glance, Taeyong realizes it’s another mail to a client.

“Hey.”

He repeats, a little louder. Johnny throws him a look from where he stands by the counter with an apple on hand before leaving, joining Ten in front of the TV.

“If you don’t stop doing that I’m going to use that laptop to smash your head open. I believe that will be a tedious cleaning for me.” Taeyong monotonously threatens with a stone face, looking at Jaehyun while he chews on a hangnail. “I’m not kidding.”

Slamming the laptop close, Jaehyun finally faces him. “What do you want now?”

“Don’t be so uptight. I’m not going to ask for your sexual services. I’m very considerate, you know. I think you’re still tired from our very intimate liaison last night.” Shameless as he is, Taeyong blurts it out with no care for whoever might hear him. He pretends not to hear someone’s breath hitching and a sharp gasp as he opens the fridge, grabbing a bag of candies before sitting back. Popping a candy into his mouth, Taeyong observes how the others have stiffened, a far cry from their previously lax postures. Moreover, the redness on Jaehyun’s cheeks is far more interesting that anything in this household.

“What. Cat got your tongue? Impossible. I don’t want to think I’m a cat. What do you think am I, Jaehyun? A lion? A lion is very fitting, right?”

The shooter scoffs. “A lion is widely known as the king of the jungle. You’re a nuisance. I’d say you’re a snake.”

Taeyong feigns hurt by placing a hand on his chest but the lack of emotions on his face betrays the act. “How dare you belittle snakes like that? And out of all animals, a snake? Is it because of the way my tongue moves under your gaze during the heat of _those_ moments?”

“Stop talking about that, will you? You make it sound like I enjoyed it. Newsflash, Taeyong. You’re not that special.”

“But I’m still special, based on your sentence construction. Anyway, your obvious denials aside, let’s go somewhere.”

Jaehyun’s brow rises. “You’re kidding me. It’s snowing outside.”

“So? It’s not a snowstorm. A drizzle of puffy snows won’t scar your pretty face. Come on, let’s go somewhere.”

Taeyong receives a huff from Jaehyun. It looks like the younger’s barely holding on to the last bits of patience before a fist meets the side of his face.

“May I remind you that you hate going out?”

Taeyong rolls the candy on the pocket of his cheek, rubbing the flavor on it. “I do.”

“You’d rather stay in.”

The sound of a candy crushing under the heavy weight of teeth reaches Jaehyun’s ears. The knife thrower still hasn’t stopped his nasty habit of eating noisily.

“You’re such a keen observer, Jaehyun.”

“Then why,” Jaehyun’s jaw clenches. “Why do you wanna go out?”

“If I say I just want to?” The others began noticing the growing tension between the two at the kitchen. Taeyong fights the urge to flip a finger when he senses the glare coming from Yuta.

“You’re never serious.”

“That hurts me. You keep hurting my non-existent feelings.” Taeyong swallows the shattered remnants of the candy before delving his hand in the bag, looking for another one of the same candy. “Examples?”

Jaehyun smirks. “Oh, you want examples. Alright. Since it looks like the genius’ memories were washed away. You killed Kim Jaeseok because it was a game to you.”

“Fuck you.” Taeyong spits, glaring. “Why the fuck are you stirring old shit up? Can’t you come up with something else? You’re gonna make me dream about that useless puppet’s screams. I know I told you they sounded great before, but not anymore when they keep playing in my head when I sleep.”

Jaehyun shakes his head, giving the laptop to Doyoung.

“Anything else?”

The shooter faces Taeyong again, stern. “You called yourself a Kingpin but never did actual work.”

The knife thrower scoffs, chewing the candy. “Who said I wasn’t doing _something?_ Do you trust me with the business communications?”

Winwin passes by, trying to be as invisible as possible by hunching his shoulders, but an arm shoots out and blocks his way before his eyes meet Taeyong’s. The half-Korean man doesn’t say anything but picks up a handful of fries from the bowl the Chinese man is holding and lets the latter continue on his way to get something from the fridge.

Why the hell is everyone eating and not leaving them alone in the kitchen to _talk?_ Taeyong’s fingers start twitching and his hands quickly clench before Jaehyun takes notice.

“You mean to tell me you’re doing something. Good joke. And no; no one trusts you.”

Jaehyun supposes it should hurt the other even in the slightest bit, but suddenly remembering that the man in front of him had brought this whole mess upon them in the first place, he knows it will take a whole building collapsing over the redhead to actually inflict an amount of pain.

Taeyong grins. “Exactly. You’d rather do it – climb ladders and expand networks like the ambitious bitch that you are.”

“Are we going out or are you going to spend the whole day insulting me?”

“Let’s go.”

***

Dressed in a thick jacket over two layers of shirts and ripped jeans that defeats the purpose of staying warm, Taeyong occupies the shotgun seat in the van, dismissing seatbelt.

Jaehyun is wearing a long-sleeved shirt and a trench coat over it, as well as tight jeans that cling gloriously on his long legs. It’s pretty convenient that the hideout is more stocked with necessities than the cabin.

“So,” The Gold card shooter revs the engine and subtly raises a hand at Johnny standing at the front door before maneuvering out of the parking lot and onto the main road as they exit the village. Going in and out isn’t a security problem as the vehicle they stole from Dragonaire was quickly disposed and the one they’re currently using is the designated van registered under Red Phoenix in case of emergency.  “Where are we going?”

“The beach.” Taeyong mutters.

Jaehyun pins him a judging side glance before watching the road. “The beach…?”

“Did I stutter?”

“You don’t look exactly like the type to swim during winter.”

“You look exactly like someone who acts smart pretending they know someone like me.” The redhead folds his legs, hiking his shoes on the seat with his hands on his knees. “You think I’m sick in the head, yeah? Why are you suddenly questioning my logic?”

The black haired man groans, lightly slapping a hand on the steering wheel. “ _God,_ I liked you better when you didn’t talk a lot.”

“Ahuh.”

He can feel the open stare burning the side of his head and it irks Jaehyun, keeping him from focusing on the road. Under the unnerving stare of the knife thrower, he squirms a bit on his seat and hardens his look forward, set to ignore the annoying man next to him. “So…why the beach?”

“Shut up, Jaehyun. You have so many questions.” Taeyong picks his ear with his little finger, eyes unblinking as they continue to stare at the man behind the steering wheel.

“Right.” Jaehyun sighs. “Pardon me for not understanding the way your brain works.”

At that the heavy weight of stare on his side profile vanishes as Taeyong opts to watch the scenery outside. There’s nothing much aside from the tall building structures as they’re yet to leave the crowded area of the city. The ride to the closest beach will take them at least an hour due to the layer of snow on the road.

Several minutes pass before Jaehyun decides to take a surreptitious glance on the other. Thankfully, Taeyong is still engrossed watching the falling snow sticking on the window and breathing on the moistness before drawing random figures on it for him to notice the stolen glimpse. His mind takes him to a quick tour back when they were sent away by Lee Namgyu to hide his son. Flashes of memories appear in Jaehyun’s head – the natural caramel shade of long tresses cascading down the middle of Taeyong’s chest, the way it was braided sometimes, the sunlight hitting the side of his face to accentuate the sharpness of his features, and how his hair danced with the wind on the day they went out to buy plastic spoons. Realizing he still has the weird fixation over the redhead’s caramel tresses, Jaehyun clears his throat and wills the thoughts away.

Lee Taeyong doesn’t look the same anymore. His hair’s a vibrant red, short and messily cut on the bottom. It made him look even more intimidating. Jaehyun’s belief that the color suits him still stands, though. He still got that slit on his brow and the array of rings on his earlobe. The new scars littering some areas of his face add another untold story to the people that will cross paths with him for the first time.

But he’s not a mystery to Jaehyun, unlike before. Lee Taeyong doesn’t tickle his fancy the way he used to. If Jaehyun thought he’d love to solve this enigma, then he takes it back. Taeyong did nothing but to hold him back from reaching his goals. Getting tangled with the redhead isn’t in his plans. His stepping stone to a greater opportunity has fallen because the man next to him can’t function the way they’re supposed to.

If he doesn’t get away, he’s going down without shinier, louder, bigger achievements in his name.

He needs to get rid of Lee Taeyong as soon as possible.

 

 

They park by the side of the road. The beach is empty, courtesy of the freezing weather. Taeyong closes the door of the van behind him before walking to the shore as Jaehyun lags behind.

The sand is covered in snow. All benches and scattered trees from a distance are frozen white. Jaehyun follows the other as he tries not to visibly shiver, zipping his trench coat up to the base of his throat.

As he nears the water, the soft sound of it washing over the shore oddly makes him feel relieved despite the chaos looming over them. He pushes everything into the back of his mind before stopping right behind the redhead, wondering what’s going on inside that rotten brain.  

“Why are we here?” Jaehyun breaks the silence. A puff of air forms in front of his face and he blows, childishly poking through the cloud.

“It’s so cold, Jaehyun.” Taeyong walks closer to the waters and dips the heel of his shoe, wetting it.

The younger can’t deny it’s a little amusing, although stupid. He can’t figure out why Taeyong randomly acts dumb given the level of his IQ. He remembers that one time the redhead asked for cereal knowing there’s none.

“Have you ever felt betrayed?” Taeyong turns around, facing him. Jaehyun can’t see through the intense eyes as they pin at his. He can never.

It takes a few seconds of pregnant pause before Jaehyun manages to answer. “Not really.”

Taeyong nods, still staring. His eyes are probably drying from rarely blinking but it looks like it doesn’t bother him. “Good. Do you wanna listen to me talk about my father?”

He doesn’t wait for Jaehyun to say something as he leaves the shore, heading over to one of the snow-covered benches. Taeyong removes the snow as much as possible before sitting down, one leg crossed over the other. Jaehyun remains standing on the side.

“I’m more concerned on the fact that you called him your father.”

“Eh. My bad. Then I’ll refer to him with his name. Taking that as a yes, I’ve tasted betrayal on the day Lee Namgyu forgot he fucked my mother and left.” Taeyong pulls out a pack of cigarettes from his jacket and lights one, swiftly inhaling it. It fills his lungs hotly, coating it with black before it dissipates into the chilly air. “I was barely eight, or whatever, I fucking forgot already. He brought us here in Korea. He was never there for the holidays, birthdays; he was just there once or twice a month, max of three once in a blue moon if he’s bored out of his wits and wanted some temporary entertainment. Introduced me to knife throwing. So if you think I’m good,” Taeyong flicks the ash on the ground and scoffs. “You might as well give him some credit. Just the tiniest. I still do it the way I do because of me.”

Jaehyun shrugs. “That’s expectedly arrogant of you.” Everything that the redhead told him didn’t just quickly exit his other ear. The image of a little boy waiting for his father to come home, not knowing when it would be leaves a shallow gash on his heart. Lee Namgyu’s children were innocent, at least the lady who was murdered in the expense of her brother who had wandered off of the right path. Jaehyun inwardly chuckles. As someone who works for the biggest menaces of the modern world, he shouldn’t have the right to have an opinion over what’s right and wrong. Still, he had been taught morals when he was young.

His attention goes back to the smoker when he hears an irritated click of tongue. “Do you want me to cut your tongue? You know how I had to survive on my own, alright.”

“Continue.”

Taeyong rolls his eyes before puffing out another cloud of cancerous smoke. “Good. Fucking interruption. Alright so he stopped coming over. We didn’t even know what kind of work he did. The geezer met my mother at a club, fucked her, had me and Olivia, dropped by like a stranger and disappeared without a word. Got sick of the routine, perhaps. And maybe, we held him back from expanding his job.” A flash of annoyance graces Taeyong’s features as he waves a hand in the air apathetically, lips curving downwards. “Didn’t even have the decency to send some money. I think it improved when I left, seeing that my mother and sister survived until I messed up Kim Jaeseok. Olivia and I learned to forget we even had a father. She’s more emotionally attached to familial shit like this, you know.” At the mention of his sister, Taeyong unknowingly smiles, though it’s almost invisible to the eye of anyone who doesn’t give enough attention.

Jaehyun watches as the other shakes his head, opting to remain quiet and listen attentively for the last time.

“I don’t even know how Dragonaire found them.” Blue eyes meet black ones, searching. The cigarette falls on the snowy ground and hisses as it hits a wet patch. “You think Namgyu was keeping tabs?”

“That’s possible.”

The Gold card shooter must have answered wrongly for Taeyong’s eyes harden, and his fingers flittingly twitch before they find purchase on the hem of his jacket. “How fatherly.” His blank expression comes back and Jaehyun finally decides to sit next to him, leaving a fair distance in between. “Well, that’s another part of me unveiled to you for free. How fucking generous. You should be grateful, yeah? You’re really a lot fortunate in life than I will ever be.”

The remark ticks Jaehyun off. “Are you back on guilt tripping me?”

“Heh,” Taeyong’s mouth presses into a flat line stretching up on the corners, giving him a funny look. “If you feel guilty, then I gotta tell you you’re not fit for this. Jaehyun, with a heart like that you can never reach the top.” The knife thrower says as though he’s certain of it. It aggravates the fire in Jaehyun’s chest, making the younger glower at him. Taeyong holds the stare.

“Who told you that’s what I want?” Jaehyun asks, testing. He lets the older man walk away and head to the shore again before he follows, immensely irritated. “Lee Taeyong, I’m talking to you.”

A strong gust of wind breezes past them, messing the red strands. Taeyong chooses to face him then as his fringe curtains the antagonistic pair of blue eyes, malevolent and unforgiving.

It almost knocks Jaehyun off of his feet.

“Every single one in the mafia is power hungry. You and your squad? Just a bunch of overgrown kids lost in a place you don’t fit in. No matter the skillset, the background, the competence. Once you think of an ounce of control landing in the palm of your hands, you can never get rid of it. You tell me I’m incapable. But all you need to survive is the lack of humanity and you have so much of that.”

Each word stabs like a needle in Jaehyun’s chest, prickly and tingly and stingy to the point that he wants to scratch it away but he can’t. He had heard worse from his father who prevented him to experience their lifestyle and questioned his capabilities, but the weight from the simple words that a murderous man like Taeyong crushes him more painfully than before.

_It’s fine. Let it. You’re not going to see him again after this._

“What really is the purpose of us going here? Surely not for _you_ to lecture _me_.”

Taeyong takes a step back. “Just to talk. It’s so loud back in the hideout. So loud that I can’t even hear my own demons.”

“Idiot. You’re your own demon.”

“Point taken.” Taeyong takes a few more steps back until the waters lick his feet. “Jaehyun?” He calls, gesturing with a finger for the other to come closer.

To which Jaehyun follows without thinking twice. He expects everything from that signal – a malicious grin, a biting remark, an indifferent shrug, _everything_ – but not the sucker punch to his jaw coming right out of the blue that sends him staggering back with a pained grunt as he cups the side of his face, eyes blown as he looks dumbfounded at the cause of the nasty throb on his jaw.

“What the fuck?!”

Shaking his hand, Taeyong stalks over to Jaehyun. “That’s for the future.”

“What the hell are you even talking about? _Shit_ ,” Jaehyun moves away as Taeyong nears him. “Are you fucking insane? The hell did you do that for?”

“I _said,_ ” Taeyong growls, clenching his fist yet again as he throws another punch to which Jaehyun successfully blocks with a forearm, but not the rough kick to his stomach. He cries out in pain but remains standing, although hunched. “For the future. Fucking…”

Taeyong pats down his torso, cursing as he only manages to grasp the pack of cigarettes. “Right when I needed those fucking knives again.”

“Are you gonna kill me?! You’re crazy!” Jaehyun exclaims, rubbing his stomach before widening his stance as he prepares for another attack from Taeyong. “I swear to god if you say it’s because you’re bored–“

“What?” Taeyong lights a stick and hurls it at Jaehyun with a maniacal laugh. “You’re gonna kill me? The worst thing you did was point a gun right in my face. _You think I was scared, you sonnuva bitch?_ ” Spitting in English, Taeyong continues giggling through his mockery. “ _There was no fucking bullet that time!_ ”

Jaehyun realizes he didn’t bring a gun. He’d gotten careless for the past weeks, complacent that no one from Dragonaire is out to get them. “How did you know that?” Not letting his guard down, Jaehyun raises his fists, ready for the redhead’s assault.

“Oh, I know. I always know.”

An arm swings for a punch to the other side of his jaw and Jaehyun dodges, throwing one at the redhead’s _breathtaking_ face. Taeyong grunts, spits blood on the snowy ground as he licks the open wound on his lip caused by Jaehyun’s punch before charging at the taller man. Jaehyun saw the attack before it even happens, one-upping Taeyong by turning and shifting behind him as he curls an arm around the redhead’s neck.

Taeyong splutters as Jaehyun drags him to the waters, flailing when the shooter slams his head down, drowning him. Jaehyun is shaking as he keeps the head underwater, stepping on Taeyong’s back. He doesn’t care if the other dies from hypothermia. He had long stopped caring.

“Are you gonna fucking stop acting like a child, huh?!”

The flailing stops. Jaehyun watches as Lee Taeyong grows lax in the water, all resistance gone. He quickly pulls away and staggers, chest drumming so loud at the thought that he _actually_ killed him.

“Fuck,” Jaehyun clutches his hair with both hands, pulling. Eyes wide, he continues to look at the unmoving body before jerking in shock as Taeyong pushes himself up, matted hair sticking on his face just as his clothes cling to his body like second skin.

The knife thrower silently walks out of the water shivering, teeth chattering as he walks up to Jaehyun who grew rigid, mouth opening and closing like a fish out of the sea.

“See? You can’t even kill a murderer for self-defense without feeling like a pussy about it.”

Jaehyun calms down, patting his chest and hastily scruffs Taeyong, dragging him back to the van. He ignores the way the other shudders and doesn’t even swat his hand away, but lets Jaehyun manhandle him back into the vehicle.

The door closes with a force as Jaehyun carelessly hurls Taeyong inside. He gets into the driver’s seat soon and revives the engine, speeding back to the hideout with rage barely held back inside of him.

“That was foul, Taeyong. What are you, an opossum? Playing dead?”

Taeyong doesn’t answer. The only sound coming from him is the chattering of his teeth before he turns off the air-condition and tears off his jacket, as well as the two layers of shirt. Jaehyun catches a glimpse of the scabbing bullet wound on his left arm, as well as a few healed cuts that the knife thrower certainly got from the fight with Kim Taejun.

They ignore each other for the rest of the ride. No one says anything as Jaehyun storms up to his room, and Taeyong enters the house drenched from head to toe. Some strands of his hair are already coated with ice, quickly melting as the heat in the house blankets him.

***

2:30 A.M.

Johnny quickly zips up a small bag and tends to Ten, helping him pack his own things. “Do we need this much medical supply? Jaehyun,” He scans the room, looking for the shooter. “Do we need to bring all of these? No one’s tailing us, right?”

“None. Leave all kits, the bombs too. Invictus has all of that. The gates will detect the explosives. We don’t want them raining bullets on us before we can even get in.” Jaehyun turns off the laptop and stuffs it into a bag.

After making sure that they have all that they need, Jaehyun leads them into the vehicle, closing the door as quietly as possible. The window of Taeyong’s bedroom remains close even as the van wheels out of the lot and far away from the house, giving them an illusion that the abandoned Red Phoenix member is out like a light, completely unaware of their departure.

Taeyong’s eyes open as soon as the house turns silent, too silent that he could almost hear a pin drop. With a plan in mind, Taeyong gets off the bed, turning the light on and pulling out a laptop from under the mattress. He moves like a machine, indifferent and quick as the gadget lights up in front of him. Seated on the swivel chair, he opens the bag of candies kept hidden in the drawer and sucks on a grape lollipop, rubbing the sweet slick on the pocket of his cheek.

A series of codes were typed on the screen before a page of mails comes up. The redhead patiently reviews each one of them, squinting at the number of messages sent to Garnet without a reply from the European organization. Another bunch of them appears to be responses from the local clients, demanding Red Phoenix to give them the orders settled a month ago.

“Couldn’t they have just said the packages were stuck in customs or something like that, instead of begging for more time like sorry asses?”

Taeyong opens one incoming mail. It’s from the same demanding small mob group too eager to get the bags of drugs to distribute to celebrities and politicians. With a cheeky grin, he types a response, hitting _enter_ with a devious cackle falling from thin, chapped lips.

‘ _Stop fucking complaining, it’s not like you pay so much for a few bags of shit you’re gonna inhale before you hand them out. Stay tuned, alright. You’ll get your orders in no time. Let’s say, 84 years. Til then._

_Xoxo,_

_Red Phoenix’_

Taeyong quickly deletes the mail. His mind takes him back to the issue with Garnet and wonders what takes them long from reaching back. Lee Namgyu spoke highly of them as the European org even generously gave Red Phoenix a huge share in exchange of loyal patrons in Korea. They simply can’t turn their backs, knowing that Red Phoenix gets a ton of customers as a first-rate group.

“This isn’t too simple, is it? There’s more to it than meets the eye.” A thumb rubs over Taeyong’s wounded lip, reopening the cut. His tongue quickly laps on the blood before sucking as he leans towards the desk, fingers rapidly pressing over keys as he opens another window of codes.

It takes him a few minutes to retrieve deleted mails. Most of them are messages sent to rejected offers. What catches Taeyong’s attention are the few mails sent to a deactivated account. It appears that the content is retrievable but the account cannot be located without tracing the server.

“Why is Garnet dismissing Red Phoenix, that’s what I want to know since it’s getting these traitors’ panties in a twist.”

Tracing the server is a piece of cake. The contents are sent to a local account. Completely baffled as he’s aware that the custom-made e-mailing system by the organization blocks unknown accounts, Taeyong downloads the restored files in the suspicious mails and opens them once successfully downloaded.

His blue eyes harden at the sight of Red Phoenix’s proposals to Garnet blaring on the screen. These are the files transferred to the deactivated account. There is no valid reason for anyone in Red Phoenix to send these to someone else. The only ones with a right to get ahold of these is Garnet, solely due to them being the primary beneficiary of these projects. Red Phoenix was supposed to strengthen their ties with the European groups using these yet-to-be-revealed deals. Reading the technicalities in these files is easy for a Red Phoenix member aware of the organization’s operations and expansion plans. No one is going to send these to anyone outside of Red Phoenix.

The talk of the squad from the other night suddenly rings in Taeyong’s head. From what he heard, they are confused as well as to why Garnet is being unresponsive. The part that piques Taeyong’s interest is Jung Jaehyun being adamant in trying to continue the pending operations, even going as far as rejoining his previous organization just to please the patrons.

“There must be a catch, right? I thought you were too ambitious to go back to a second-rate group? What are you going to do, Jaehyun?” Taeyong reads over the proposals and reopens the suspicious mails. “What’s your purpose by reaching out to Garnet without Red Phoenix? Are you fooling all of us all this time?”

A chuckle slips past Taeyong’s lips and the lollipop drops to his lap, leaving a sticky patch on his pants. “These strange mails… Someone had been wanting to end Red Phoenix within the organization. I wonder if it’s one of you there. Though it’s been,” Blue eyes squint close to the monitor. “Been a while, huh. Almost two months since these were illegally sent, but you bastards are getting brave trying to talk to Garnet with a low-class name. Is it you, Kim Doyoung? You’ve been partnering up with Jung Jaehyun for the past two weeks. Are you planning to use these proposals to have Invictus take those shares meant for Red Phoenix?”

At his ridiculous assumption, Lee Taeyong erupts into a fit of laughter, eyes teary as he doubles over clutching his stomach.

“Holy shit! Is that,” The redhead gradually calms down, pointing at the files flashing on the screen. “Is that why someone easily found us? Was this all a set-up? Did you guys kill my sister and the Kingpin for this? Were you all fucking partnering up with Dragonaire, luring them with money only to set both parties up in the end? Was murdering Kim Jaeseok an unseen convenience on your favor? Fucking genius. You’re all possibly the biggest traitors, huh.”

“Who among you did this,” Quickly slamming the laptop shut, Taeyong lights up a cigarette and deeply inhales the nicotine, the base of his throat hollowing from how eager he is in tormenting his lungs. He coughs out and laughs as his fingers begin to twitch. “Come on, fucktards, give me a reason to drink someone’s blood again. I’ve been _deprived._ ”

Slouching on the seat, the redhead stares up the ceiling as the cloud of smoke forms right in front of his face. The image of Jung Jaehyun’s face flashes for a split second before it disappears, breaking into a thousand flecks.

“I’m going to ruin you for betraying me. All of you. You won’t climb the ladder that Lee Namgyu built by himself. Say, what would Garnet do if they knew you’re using Red Phoenix to your advantage?”

A smirk graces his almost perfect features.

“Seems like we’re playing another game…”

0o0o0

“This better be good, Jaehyun. I was not expecting this sudden influx of people. I wasn’t even dreaming of seeing you anytime soon. Does this have anything to do with the sudden disappearance of Red Phoenix? I had some of my men head to your HQ, only to see most of it burned down.”

The Kingpin of Invictus, _Jung Heejun_ speaks calmly but the words thunder over their heads with an unspeakable threat. Jaehyun had briefed the squad about his father being against his return after he begged to break free from the organization. He still doesn’t have a prouder name in his possession, no better achievements yet to show off, and he’s already coming back after a short time.

An utter failure.

Jaehyun approaches his father, ignoring the anxious stares of his friends. “Dad, Red Phoenix had a war with Dragonaire. One of the previous members killed their heir. It was a long story, but both of those organizations are gone. Completely wiped out of the scene. Now, all the clients, major and smalltime patrons are demanding the supplies. The HQ is ruined; Garnet won’t talk to us for some reason. We can’t allow this to happen. They’re going to come for us one of these days.”

“Then why don’t you just disclose the truth?” The old man roars, instilling fear on the rest of the squad. His gaze is sharp despite the age and his hair is combed back in perfection. He’s not wearing a formal suit due to being alerted of their arrival out of the blue, but the polo shirt and gray, ironed pants still give him an air of authority.

Jaehyun sighs. “Even if we do that, there is still so much money invested in Red Phoenix. Isn’t Invictus still relying on Lee Namgyu as well? You’re not feeling alarmed?”

“We have found a new supplier for the electronics, Jaehyun. I don’t know why you’re so adamant on trying to keep a ghost organization.”

The faces of the squad members fall, sensing a futile attempt in convincing the Kingpin of Invictus to let them in. Seeing the sullen looks, Jaehyun straightens, facing his father.

“Remember what you told me before? That I can’t step a foot in here if I haven’t proved anything yet. The stepping stone for me to reach an even bigger goal is gone – _poof,_ just like that. I have a proposal to make, dad.”

Skeptic, the Kingpin nods. “What is it?”

“The proposals,” Jaehyun looks back at Doyoung who’s clearly unaware of the younger’s plans. “We can use Red Phoenix’s expansion proposal to raise the status of Invictus. It will allow us to enter the European market and also take Red Phoenix’s 34% share. In that way, we will be the one to cater to these clients. They don’t care if it’s coming from Red Phoenix or not, as long as the primary source of the products is Garnet. Currently, Red Phoenix is the only Korean group to have a partnership with them. These clients don’t have any other suppliers.”

The squad members wear one expression on their faces: awe. They haven’t thought of that yet. They still have Red Phoenix’s documents saved in the laptop. Red Phoenix had been planning for this even before the arrival of the new recruits, so to say that they’re shocked that Jaehyun knows it is an understatement. It looks like the sharpshooter has been studying the proposals and reserving this plan until it’s necessary. This should be good enough to convince Jung Heejun to let them join.

They hold their breaths as the Kingpin stares at Jaehyun, scrutinizing.

“Are you certain that this will work out?”

Hope sparks in Jaehyun’s chest. “No. But this is worth the try. We need to head over to France as soon as possible. Dad, I don’t want to stay a second-rate. I need you to help us.”

The man doesn’t keep them waiting for a response. “Let’s talk about this tomorrow. It is very late. Lay out everything you need and we will arrange a private flight as soon as possible.” He finally acknowledges the others’ presence, gazing at them critically. “There are vacant sleeping quarters. Lead them there.”

Jaehyun wants to shout in glee. He didn’t expect it to be this easy. It seems like his father also wants to upgrade their local status.

“Don’t disappoint me, Jaehyun.”

“I won’t.”

***

Jaehyun opens a door and lets Doyoung in, switching the light on. “The bed in Red Phoenix is bigger, but I hope this one doesn’t fail your standards.”

“You think I’m a picky person.” Doyoung settles in bed, putting his bag next to his feet. “I feel lighter now that I’m in a proper group again. Though I must say, your guards are scarier than the ones in Red Phoenix; they look like they wanna perforate my skull.”

The rare humor coming from Doyoung makes Jaehyun snort as the latter leans against the doorway. “You should rest now. You still have three hours before dad calls for a meeting.”

Jaehyun turns to close the door when the other stops him from leaving. “Yes?”

Doyoung has a mixture of awe and bewilderment etched on his face as he meets Jaehyun’s eyes. “When did you come up with that plan?”

“Ah…” A hand scratches the back of his head. “When I saw the documents in one of the folders. The laptop we're using is the one Lee Taeyong retrieved in the HQ. I know you’ve seen it as well, but the loyalty to Red Phoenix prevented you from considering this option.”

“You look gloomy.”

Jaehyun smiles, albeit slightly. “I do?”

“Is it because we’re incomplete?”

“What do you me–“

A hand rises to stop Jaehyun from talking. “I’m talking about _him._ ”

Upon realizing who Doyoung is talking about, a heavy feeling settles in Jaehyun’s stomach. It churns in his diaphragm before rising to his chest, residing there. “We don’t need him, like I’ve said. Good night, Doyoung.”

Jaehyun heads back to his previous bedroom before the other could even say more. He admits he misses the possessions he left there – a novel, a sketchpad filled with random drawings, the few photos of his deceased mother and the clothes he didn’t get to pack back then.

Exhaustion is lifted off of his body as soon as his back hits the mattress. He’s right – the bed in Red Phoenix is softer. Remembering that he has to share the shower rooms again, Jaehyun lets out a sigh. It’s better than staying in the hideout hopelessly.

He had lied about having thought of the plan ahead of time. He only came up with it in desperation when he sensed that his father wasn’t going to give them a chance. He had seen the files, but was too focused on appeasing the clients’ demands to actually put together a concrete scheme.

Everything will be in Invictus’ favor if Garnet approves of the plan. They don’t even have to mention being the original Red Phoenix members. If the reason that Garnet refuses to respond to Red Phoenix is due to an unforeseen personal dispute, then it’s even better. They will hand over the shares easily after knowing the first-rate proposals from a second-rate group.

Red Phoenix is gone. Jaehyun doesn’t need to feel guilty with using a proposal that isn’t Invictus’.

Guilt. He needs to get it off his chest. He needs to disable it from the essence of his mind. It will only weaken him, keep him from reaching the top.

And no matter how hard he tries to block a certain someone from invading his thoughts, Jaehyun ends up thinking about Taeyong.

_You… What are you doing right now? Are you still asleep? What will you do when you wake up to find we’re gone? That you’ve been abandoned for the second time?_

Guilt. It twists and turns, making a whirlwind of contrasting emotions in his chest. Jaehyun convinces himself that Lee Taeyong is only manipulating him. A lunatic like him doesn’t have the capability to feel _wronged_. Even if it’s done to him over and over, Taeyong will live without anyone around him. He survived being isolated. What’s different with Jaehyun leaving him out of his plans?

“Fuck. Please just go to sleep. Don’t think about him.” As though berating himself for even allowing Lee Taeyong to cross his mind would help him _forget_ , a pillow sits right on his face, helping him pretend that the images of red hair and blue eyes would vanish in a snap.

What Jung Jaehyun isn’t aware of is that _he_ will stay – either to watch his victory or cause his demise.

***

A series of knocks wake them up from a restless sleep. Yuta jolts up and wrenches the door open in a second, eyes wide as he takes in Jaehyun’s amused expression.

“What?”

Jaehyun points at his hair. “It’s a bird’s nest. And why do you look panicky?”

The Japanese frowns, flattening his hair. “Do we only get five minutes tops here as well?”

It makes him snort, dismissing Yuta’s question. “Invictus doesn’t implement nonsense like that. But my father is very strict about punctuality as well. Meeting starts in fifteen. I guess that’s enough for you guys to wash up and–“ Jaehyun gestures on his face. “Remove all remnants of sleep. Alright? Fifteen minute’s a luxury.”

“Alright. Shower room?”

Jaehyun points to the end of the hall before knocking on the rest of the squad’s rooms. Johnny soon comes out with a change of clothes. The Silver-card throws a sheepish grin at Jaehyun, remembering the brief talk between them regarding the forbidden display of public intimacy. Red Phoenix might be open about it, but Invictus sees it as a distraction.

Ten and he will have to be a little secretive and creative with their relationship from now on.

He’s about to turn and go back to the meeting room when a mop of black hair owned by a nurse peeks out of Johnny’s room, catching Jaehyun’s dumbfounded gaze.

“Uh…”

Jaehyun shakes his head, groaning. “Please. I don’t want to ask. Don’t do this anymore. Fifteen minutes for you both!”

Well, it’s going to take a little more explanation for the both to keep their pants on.

On the way he meets Sicheng who had woken up even earlier than him, eating a sandwich with Doyoung in tow.

“Can we bring food in the office?”

“Yes. Come on, let’s wait in there.”

Scanning his old Identification Card, the door unlocks from the inside and Jaehyun leads the two. He curtly reminds the guard to allow the new Invictus members later, giving him the corresponding names before pointing his companions where to sit.

“Dad is very particular with seating arrangements. So if you find yourself here again in the future, you know your place, and dad knows where to look.”

The last chunk of sandwich disappears in Winwin’s mouth and he chews slowly, eyeing the lone swivel chair at the end of the table by the front. “This reminds me so much of the previous mission conferences back in Red Phoenix.” His eyes soon roam the room, approving of the topnotch technology and security.

The main conference room is relatively smaller than the one in Red Phoenix. It serves the same purpose – for emergency meetings and important talks with the board members. A large screen is embedded into the wall, currently turned off.

Doyoung crumples the sandwich wrapper and accurately tosses it in the bin at the corner. “Say,” he starts with a swipe of tongue over the smeared sauce on the corner of his mouth. “We need to explain to him the proposals we have, right? Laying out all we need, that includes weapons. Do we need to bring the whole squad to France?”

“I believe so.” The door opens, welcoming the rest of his friends. Ten obviously takes the seat next to Johnny who occupies the seat next to Doyoung, while Yuta quickly heads over to Winwin’s side. Jaehyun squints, a little distracted by something between the two that he can’t point out. “Who knows what might happen when he head to Garnet? I trust you better than the people in here, and that says a lot considering I’ve stayed far longer in Invictus. The people here,” Shrugging as a stern guard glares at his direction, Jaehyun continues. “They’re very unapproachable.”

The conversation cuts off just as Jung Heejun enters the room. He’s alone, unlike Lee Namgyu who brought his assistant everytime. “I see that you’re all present. Very well,” The man nods in approval, clearly pleased at the punctuality and seriousness of Jaehyun’s team. His sharp eyes, black and stronger compared to his son’s, scan each of them before the seat at the end of the table is occupied and Heejun scowls, intimidating in every sense of the word.

“I know Red Phoenix uses official categories to label the skills of their members. Here in Invictus we don’t care about that. Although every month we conduct an exhibition just like in your previous group. My son, Jaehyun,” A hint of a proud smile appears on the Kingpin’s face, but it disappears just as quickly, “Had been in the A-list consistently. Invictus encounters close to none enemies, due to us being low-key in the business world, but we don’t slack off when it comes to training our men and seeing to it that they’re worthy of their spot in the organization. Tell me what you do; I believe you’re as impressive as all the others in Red Phoenix.”

“Kim Doyoung, intelligence. Gold card.”

“Johnny Seo, I handle explosives, sir. Silver.”

“Dong Sicheng. Arsonist, Gold.”

“Nakamoto Yuta, gunman. Silver.”

“Uh, just call me Ten. I’m a nurse but I was trained for shooting as well. Diamond.”

The Kingpin’s brows rise at that, clearly impressed. “Diamonds are considered elites in Red Phoenix, right? How many are you?”

“There were four, sir. The two are gunmen, and I believe they were not very fortunate to escape Dragonaire that day. The last one is a doctor. He’s an on-call doctor, so he’s not in the HQ all the time.”

“So he’s alive?”

Ten shrugs, unsure. “Hopefully. He was at the HQ that day the Dragonaire seized us, but we didn’t see him in the warehouse we were taken to.”

“That’s sounds as good as dead.” Jung Heejun nods at his son and Jaehyun heads to the front, standing next to the boss.

All eyes are on him, except for his father who chooses to burn holes on the table and offer his ears instead.

“So we have two proposals from Red Phoenix. The first one is the drug distribution. While this is already existing but temporarily halted due to Garnet’s unresponsiveness, it plans to widen the client population from just being local to international. And we’re not just talking about one country.” Jaehyun presses something on the screen and zooms into a section of the proposal page, circling a line. “It aims to distribute all over Asia. Though the percentage of our share will not change, it will increase the money that will be raked in since we’re going to cater to several more countries. China only will have us swimming in wealth. Imagine entering the Japanese market too.”

Yuta’s hand shoots up for a question. “That’s going to be a whole lot of work. I mean, Red Phoenix has the capability being a first-rate. And this proposal fits them. No offense meant, but will Invictus be able to handle this?”

Jaehyun nods. “If we put our mind to it, then it will not be a problem. We just need to find the perfect consumers. Next,”

A different file opens and Jaehyun knocks on the screen with a finger as he faces the team. “This one is completely new. It’s the expansion business. Red Phoenix plans to enter the European prostitution market through this deal that will require both Red Phoenix and Garnet’s leadership.  It says in the file that the target women to be distributed all over Europe are Asians, and Garnet will be the one to find interested clients. This shouldn’t be impossible. We all know that organized crimes are protected by the government. These large scale businesses will not be possible without the aid of authorities. A single intimidation shouldn’t be too hard for Garnet. They already have a reputation in France.”

A gruff huff comes from Jung Heejun, alerting Jaehyun. “You make it sound too easy. You need to remember that these proposals were made by Red Phoenix, not us. How certain are you that Garnet will partner up with another Korean group just like that?”

“Then we will have to tell them the truth that Red Phoenix had been wiped out. We’re only keeping it from going public, at least within the Mafia groups to protect its reputation. But keeping a ghost’s reputation will not do us any good. As long as Garnet is with us, and we give them what they ask for, we don’t have to worry.”

Jaehyun releases a breath he didn’t know he was holding. As his father rises from his seat, Jaehyun sends a surreptitious glance at the squad before turning off the screen.

“Make sure to discuss this further with Kim Doyoung, since analyzing is a part of his job. I’ll have someone arrange a plane for all of you, and new guns and explosives shall be there when you fly over to France. I’ll call you when I have the schedule for your flight.”

The double doors close with a soft click as Jung Heejun exists the conference room. The remaining men inside simultaneously feels the wash of relief over them before Jaehyun gets slapped rather roughly on the back. His eyes follow the line of offending arm, ending with Johnny’s grinning face right across his.

“Hey, hey, it wasn’t too hard! Plus it was a slap of congratulations!”

Jaehyun rubs the assaulted part of his back before turning to Doyoung. “Does Red Phoenix have a hideout in France?”

The Gold-card information expert confirms with a nod, pushing the glasses on the bridge of his nose. “There is one particularly around the city where Garnet’s headquarters is.”

The plan is looking too great for Jaehyun at the moment. All they need is to seal the deal with Garnet and everything that Jaehyun dreams of will be in his hands in a blink of an eye. He didn’t expect things to turn out this way. He initially thought that after the downfall of Red Phoenix, he will be back to scratch proving his father that he’s needed in the organization. The shooter didn’t expect that it will still be Invictus remaining by his side as he claims victory that surprisingly comes a little too quick for him.

He doesn’t realize that a small smirk had already planted itself on his face, allowing the squad to see through his thoughts. Yuta snaps a finger, calling his attention and Jaehyun breaks out of his reverie, embarrassed as he clears his throat in hopes of masking the shadow of greed lacing his mind ever since.

“Uh, I haven’t eaten yet. Do you want to go with me?”

***

“That was so cool…”

Johnny dazedly comments, entering the cafeteria. It’s not as big as Red Phoenix’s, but the sight of mouth-watering food already defeats the previous organization’s menu.

The man’s face shamelessly presses against the glass partition, gawking at the row of local and western food arranged in silver wares. The cook greets him – a middle aged man with a kind smile on his face.

“Good morning, what do you choose?”

“Jaehyun,” Johnny calls, signaling the other to come. “I thought you said Invictus members are unfriendly?”

“I was talking about the men not working in the cafeteria, Johnny.” Chuckling at the other’s silly question, Jaehyun heads to a table and joins Doyoung and Winwin who are already done with their breakfast. Yuta settles next to him with a tray of Flemish Carbonnade and coffee, followed by the couple who chose to share a plate of Cassoulet. 

_So much for agreeing not to be too close in public._

Jaehyun eyes the food choices, quickly glancing at the cook before tilting his head as he frowns at Yuta’s meal. “We never had that before.”

“What?” Yuta answers, mouth already full of beef.

“We never had that in here before. We usually just have the Korean food. And that’s actually too special for a breakfast.”

Doyoung chimes in. “Nothing is too grand for breakfast.”

Contented with the remark, Jaehyun slips a hand in his pocket, straightening. He feels a thin, hard rectangular object and pulls it out, surprised to see his Gold card. He thought he had lost it during the fight with Dragonaire. As he looks down, he realizes that it’s the same pants he had worn that day.

A bitter memory flashes in his mind before it’s interrupted with a woman’s voice.

“Here’s your coffee.”

A lady that looks like a few years past 50 leaves two cups of coffee for Johnny and Ten. She walks away too soon for Jaehyun to look closely, wanting to check for himself if he really did see a pair of striking blue eyes. When he turns back to his friends, they’re wearing a look on their faces as though they had seen a ghost, their skins pale with utter disbelief.

“What… what’s going on?”

Ten stops anyone of them from answering with a hand in midair, gulping the hot liquid before regarding Jaehyun with incredulity.

“I can’t be mistaken, Jaehyun. It’s been more than two weeks since we escaped but that lady’s the one we saw back in the warehouse. She was held hostage too.”

At what he heard, Jaehyun ushers Ten to lower the tone of his voice. “What? What do you mean? What were they doing to her?”

The color on Winwin’s face drains and he glares, fists clenched on the table. “We heard noises from where she was kept. She was being raped.”

_Raped._

“How did she escape? How did she find Invictus?” Johnny spouts in confusion, the taste of Cassoulet suddenly bland in his mouth.

The Invictus heir momentarily glances at the woman coming out of the kitchen to talk to the cook with a warm smile, her blue eyes crinkling at the corner as her caramel hair falls gentle over her shoulders.

_“Your mother’s serving a good purpose to us, if you’re wondering.”_

 All of a sudden, like a freight train hitting him in full speed, Jaehyun feels his body get knocked by an invisible force, ripping the oxygen from his lungs. She disappears back into the kitchen with the same warm smile, a smile that looks painfully similar to the rare ones that Lee Taeyong showed him.

A little breathless, Jaehyun loosens the collar of his shirt. “She did not recognize you?”

Ten shakes his head. “I don’t think so. The only time we had a good look on her, she was unconscious on the floor. Why…” The Thai nurse is filled with worry as his hand leaves Johnny’s and reaches for Jaehyun’s instead, tugging. “What’s wrong?”

He swallows the lump in his throat. Jaehyun wants to laugh and cry at the same time. Is the universe mocking him? Are the stars aligning to play with his fate? Such coincidence is too good to be true that he almost breaks down right there and then. He should’ve gotten an idea from the sudden appearance of French food on the bolted table. He should’ve felt the electricity when he looked at those bright blue eyes. He should’ve realized when the sight of caramel tresses left a dull heat in his chest.

He feels a nudge on his side. Yuta looks worried.

Clearing his head, Jaehyun gathers himself before schooling his features, dark and stern.

“There’s a reason why Dragonaire had her.”

“And it is…?”

Coal black eyes harden. “It’s Lee Taeyong’s mother.”

Jaehyun bolts out of his seat and walks out of the cafeteria. They follow him quickly, ignoring the curious looks of Invictus men having their breakfast.

“Jaehyun, slow down!” Johnny catches up to him and turns him around with a grip on his shoulder. “We didn’t know it was her. When Dragonaire took us, we were only told that Lee Namgyu was taken as well. Then we were locked in a room all together.”

“I’m not mad, okay. You don’t have to explain. I was just…” The sharpshooter paces, restless. “I was just surprised. Hell, beyond that. What kind of coincidence is this? How did she end up here?”

“You should probably ask that to your father.” Doyoung suggests. He looks composed, like he always does, but his eyes were shaky. “If she’s not behaving the way she’s supposed to if she knew we were Red Phoenix members, perhaps she doesn’t even know that Invictus was a subordinate of Red Phoenix. At the supposed time she arrived here, Red Phoenix cannot be contacted by anyone anymore.” A group of men passes by the squad, discussing something. Doyoung pauses until they’re out of earshot before looking at Jaehyun again. “Should we inform her about Lee Taeyong’s whereabouts?”

“No.” Jaehyun snaps, glaring at the entryway of the cafeteria. “Not yet, at least. If we tell her now then it will require us to meet the freak again. We left him alone for a reason and we can’t let his mother, who bears no significance for our plans to delay our meeting with Garnet.”

It’s heartless, he knows. He knows the woman is probably looking for her son, the only family member she has left. But there are more pressing matters at hand that they should deal with first and foremost, and certainly not the reunion of two people he couldn’t care less about.

“Listen guys,” Jaehyun motions for them to huddle close. “Don’t mention anything to her about knowing Lee Taeyong. Not Red Phoenix. Let’s deal with that after we close the deal with Garnet. We can’t afford to postpone this.”

As they agree to his order, Jaehyun excuses himself and heads straight to his father’s office, entering without notice. Fortunately the old man is not in the middle of a meeting or else Jaehyun will have to relive the wrath he faced when he was younger. It was not an experience he wants to recall.

“Father.”

The man looks up from reviewing a document and silently dismisses his guard.

“Is this important?”

Jaehyun doesn’t beat around the bush. “Where did you find that French woman working at the cafeteria?”

Jung Heejun’s brows rise and he leans back, relaxing in his chair. “We found her more than a week ago. She was aimlessly walking around the area and calling for help. Bruised and her blouse was torn, but she had a suit jacket on her.”

_Taeyong wasn’t wearing his suit jacket when he found the apartment we were staying._

“So you pitied her? Took her in without anything in return?”

His father sends him a questioning look. “Léonie begged us to help her, so we did. In exchange of making her translate some mails unsuspicious enough for her to remain oblivious. We have smalltime individual French customers here in Korea, Jaehyun. Also, it’s free. The woman insisted we didn’t have to pay her.”

“That’s so cheap of you, dad. But does she know what Invictus does?”

“I don’t think so. She never asked. She probably thinks this is just an unknown company.” The old man squints, staring at his son. “Why are so curious about this woman?”   

Jaehyun takes a step back, avoiding his father’s penetrating gaze. “Nothing. I was just surprised that someone is contributing something good in the kitchen.”

Jung Heejun scoffs. “How ungrateful. You loved whatever’s on the menu. Now please leave, I’m quite busy as you can see.”

The smile on his face instantly disappears as soon as the doors close behind him. Jaehyun returns to the comfort of his room and plops on bed with an arm over his eyes, allowing the darkness to envelope him for a moment.

Lee Taeyong and his mother had obviously already met. From the stories told by the redhead, it sounded like he doesn’t care about his mother at all, so Jaehyun feels like he doesn’t need to worry about the man searching for her. Would Taeyong’s mind even allow him to assume that the woman is kept in Invictus? That’s a far reach.

As long as no one mentions _his_ name, then everything shall be fine. Assuming that Léonie doesn’t have an idea as to what Red Phoenix is, then Jaehyun shall not worry about crossing paths with Lee Taeyong anytime soon.

He can’t afford it. Lee Taeyong will not let him live once they stand in front of each other, and he knows it. Jung Jaehyun knows the crazy man will not back down just like that.

Wondering how the other might have reacted at the sight of an empty house, Jaehyun’s chest constricts, as dread settles in him like a child finding its home gone after a long search, gluing itself on the walls of his heart.

Fear? Is it what he feels? Should he feel scared of what Lee Taeyong might do once they meet again? This is not the first time Jaehyun left him alone. If the world allows them to meet again, would Taeyong react the same way he did when he arrived at the apartment carrying Kim Taejun’s head? Would a simple kiss erase the betrayal Jung Jaehyun did?

Betrayal.

Jaehyun scoffs. He didn’t betray Lee Taeyong. He didn’t promise the redhead anything. They were never friends to begin with. Betrayal is felt by someone who cherishes a special person. No one is special to any one between the two of them.

_Let him wander without a clue. He deserves that at least for giving me a hard time harboring him and for ruining Red Phoenix._

***

They get called for a meeting close to midnight. Jaehyun gathers the whole team and leads them in the conference room where his father already is. They settle on their claimed seats before Jaehyun takes his spot next to the Kingpin.

“Your flight is the day after tomorrow. That’s the closest schedule available for our pilot. The French authorities at the airport have been alerted with your arrival so you don’t need to worry about legalities. They were informed that you’re visiting the country for business engagements with Garnet. They didn’t question anymore because apparently, Garnet is organizing a secret gala. I’ll leave it up to your team how you’re going to arrange an appointment with them.”

Jaehyun nods sagely. “And the weapons?”

“They will be loaded in the plane.”

Johnny politely interjects. “The hideout there is equipped, Jaehyun. Don’t worry about the supply.”

“Alright. But what kind of gala is that? Do we need to arrive in a dress code?”

The team looks at Doyoung who hides a roll of his eyes by fixing his glasses. “Garnet holds an annual gala to discuss about their latest achievements. It is also a way for them to gather new clients. It will be held within the week, so we can use that opportunity to talk to their boss. Attendance is by invitation so let’s send a request right away. It’s not easy to get in those galas hosted by Garnet. And yes, there’s a dress code to avoid raising suspicions. Suits for men and dresses for women fit for a masquerade ball.”

The Kingpin taps a hand on the table, contented. “There you have it. Hand in your sizes, the suits will be delivered tomorrow as well as the masks. And before I forget, even though you’re safe at the airport, you still need your passports for identity purposes, in case you disrespect France more than you already do. We’ll have it all expedited.”

“Thank you, dad.”

“Save it. I want you closing this deal in return. Don’t even think of coming back if you still have nothing on your head for me to be proud of you. You insisted to live this kind of life, Jaehyun. Show me why I let you.”

Fists clench behind him. “Yes, dad.”

The old man moves to leave, but Jaehyun stops him as a sudden thought reaches him.

“Can we bring Léonie with us?”

“For what reason?”

Jaehyun schools his features, preventing anyone in the room from seeing through his lie. “We need an interpreter. None of us speaks French. It might come in handy and I know it will.”

How he could easily lie and still look straight into his father’s eyes, Jaehyun considers it an innate talent. They won’t need Léonie that much. He just doesn’t want her to stay out of his sight knowing that Lee Taeyong is still in the city and there’s still that tiny chance on them meeting each other.

“In any case, do as you wish.”

Ten shoots out of his seat the second Jung Heejun leaves. “Are you sure about bringing her? I’m sure that they can also communicate in English, Jaehyun.”

“I know that. We’re not bringing her to the gala anyway. I’m just taking extra measures for her not to see her son anytime soon. Especially when she’s out of our watch.”

“What harm would it do if she reunites with Taeyong anyway?” Winwin inquires, sounding like Jaehyun’s being unreasonable.

He can never be unreasonable. “Then Lee Taeyong will find us, Winwin. As a matter of fact, that situation is very alarming, defeating the purpose of us breaking free from the murderer’s insufferable nature.”

“Jaehyun’s right,” Yuta agrees. “Let’s not act like we ever liked him.”

The Japanese whips his head to the side as Doyoung snorts loudly. “What?”

“You’re the most hostile here towards Lee Taeyong; don’t think we forgot that.”

Indignance contorts in Yuta’s face. “You still think that way? How preposterous.”

“Why?” The Gold-card hacker presses. “Is there a reason why we shouldn’t think that way?”

The swivel chair skids across the floor and hits the wall as the Chinese arsonist abruptly stands, muttering something about needing to pee before hurriedly leaving the room.

Jaehyun blinks a few times. “Uh, well…seems like Winwin needs to piss that badly. Go ahead, guys. We don’t need to wake up early tomorrow. So have a good sleep?” Uncertain if it’s being too sweet of him, Jaehyun scratches his head and quickly leaves the rest behind. They already know the turns in the HQ anyway.

0o0o0

Taeyong pulls over to the side of the road, quickly turning off the engine. He hops out of the stolen car and calmly walks down the snowy path leading to the cabin, trudging through the frozen cold biting through his shoes. With a swift kick the door creaks open and his hand finds the switch on the wall, eyes squinting a bit as the harsh light blares atop his head.

Everything is in place just like when they left. It’s surprising how no one thinks of breaking through, but even if someone does, Taeyong doesn’t think he’ll ever give a damn. Nothing in this cabin holds a sentimental value, except for the vinyl disc still on the record player. He approaches it with quick steps, turning it on before placing the stylus on the periphery. Michael Jackson’s timeless voice fills the cabin as he aimlessly rounds the minimal space. When he gets bored of postponing his purpose, Taeyong enters the bedroom and rummages through the closet. He finds what he’s looking for under a small pile of folded clothes, slipping the credit card and passport in his black leather jacket’s pocket.

The fridge in the kitchen is still stocked, considering they didn’t eat much aside from easy-to-make food like pancakes, noodles and cereal when they stayed there. Pushing past fruits and vegetables, his hand finds purchase on the bag of candies and takes out a few lollipops, particularly the grape and strawberry flavors. One of them soon gets pushed into his mouth and his slick tongue swirls around the flavorful candy, licking at the sweetness.

The door to the basement is lifted with an eerie creak and the knife thrower descends with a graceful hop on the stairs, skipping a few steps. Taeyong runs a calloused hand through the soft, crimson strands of his hair as he scans the knives still strapped on the wall. Unfortunately he can’t bring them to wherever he’s heading, so he forcefully stops the twitching of his hands and slides them in his pockets, pressing down on his thighs.

The song continues in the background as he roams the small room. Its tune is distant from above, allowing Taeyong to have a little bit more of the quietness he had unknowingly missed. Ever since the arrival of Jung Jaehyun, it was taken away from him. The younger didn’t know when to avoid getting his nose into people’s private lives.

If only he turned around and didn’t continue his way into the gym that day…

“But life’s a bitch, especially when you don’t know your place.”

Taeyong takes a knife out of the strap attached on the wall and points it towards the light coming from upstairs, watching it glint. He then inspects its sharpness by slicing through the thin skin of his thumb, watching the blood ooze out and dribble down his wrist before licking up a stripe, following its trail.

“I’ve tasted a lot of blood in seven years I was in Red Phoenix. But it’s your blood I want to lick off of my knife the most, Jaehyun. I wonder how it feels like coating even my hands.”

The knife finds its place back in the strap before Taeyong climbs up, fixing the floorboard and knocking off the record player as he passes by. It falls on the floor with a loud thud, the music coming to a sudden halt as the disc breaks in half just as the front door closes.

Taeyong foregoes fastening the seatbelt before he carelessly turns the wheels and speeds back, his eyes unmoving as he concentrates on the road.

“Why do you keep running away from me, Jaehyun? I will only keep following you if you keep doing that, you fucking bastard.”

“Are you playing hard to get?” The redhead pounds his palm on the center of the steering wheel, honking at the stray animal trying to cross the road. “Fine. Keep doing that. I’ll just be your fucking shadow for the rest of your life.”

The thought tickles his dark humor, filling the car with the boisterous laughter of a disturbed man, fueled with obsession to ruin and to claim.

***

Jaehyun runs and runs, keeps running until he forgets what he’s running away from. The tunnel is too dark and too long, it feels like he’s been running for hours but no matter how fast he forces his legs to go, he just keeps running, like the tunnel is in circles and there’s no way out. He doesn’t even know how he managed to get in there.

His lungs are burning and his legs are tired, his arms feel like they’re about to fall off his body. With a pounding heart he falls to the ground, hands planted on the wet concrete.

The sound of water pattering from the roof of the tunnel echoes into the darkness, bouncing against the walls to fill Jaehyun’s ears before reaching every nook and corner of his mind. They repeat like a broken record in his head, picking up a messy beat and it’s the only thing that accompanies him as he remains on fours, catching his breath.

Suddenly, a dull light forms at the far end from where’s at. Jaehyun blinks through the blinding light as it grows bigger, nearer until he has no choice but to sit on his bottom and block the view with a hand. The light disappears soon, and Jaehyun realizes that there’s another noise aside from the dripping of water. It’s a car’s engine that quickly dies as soon as he puts his hand down.

It’s so dark that he relies on the sound of the car door opening and closing to know that there’s someone coming out of the vehicle. Jaehyun pushes himself up, wiping off the slimy liquid from the ground on his pants.

_Wait. Wasn’t it snowing? Right. It doesn’t reach this part of the tunnel._

“Who’s there? Can you please help me out? I’ve been…” Jaehyun looks around, trying to see where the person went. He heard footsteps coming closer. “I’ve been trying to get out of here.”

There’s an unnatural silence that follows. The sound of dripping water stops. Jaehyun doesn’t even realize it did. A cold gust of wind fills the tunnel but its breeze leaves no sound in its wake, cloaking Jaehyun until his teeth chatters. The chill bites through his flesh and curls around his bones, replacing his blood.

He feels like a living dead.

“ _Please?_ ” The person repeats, mocking. “I’ve always liked the way that word sounds coming from you. Like music to my ears - like I’ve told you.”

Jaehyun freezes even more on his spot if it’s possible. Before he could pinpoint the familiarity of those words, he feels a hot breath hit his face.

His eyes widen as they adjust through the dark just when a face comes into view right in front of him, and Jaehyun’s mouth opens to let out a silent scream.

It’s Lee Taeyong – but at the same time, it doesn’t look like him. Jaehyun doesn’t know how he can see the redness of the man’s hair in the dark; it’s long again, ending on the middle of his chest.

But what rips Jaehyun’s soul out of his body is the lack of eyes in the open sockets and blood dripping out of the holes, trickling down Taeyong’s chin. It drops on the ground, mimicking the sound of the water pitter-pattering. The bottom of his mouth is torn, showing the slabs of flesh hanging off.

“Jaehyun.”

“No– no! Get away from me!”

So he runs again, taking the opposite side of the tunnel. He runs and runs, chanting a mantra in his head and praying for any kind of gods not to let him see the corpse of Lee Taeyong. Now, he’s never a religious person, never believing in omnipotent entities but right now he’s willing to build a shrine for the god that will spare his life and get him out of the never-ending circles he’s running.

As he forces his legs to move faster, Jaehyun feels the hope grow in his chest when a gentle light forms from a distance. It’s different from the one earlier; this is finally leading him to the exit!

Run, keep running.

Almost there.

_I’m almost there–_

Jaehyun halts and wheezes as he’s glued on his spot all of a sudden, like a machine suddenly terminated. There are only a few more steps but he can’t move. Feeling a sudden excruciating pain on his abdomen, Jaehyun looks down, only to see the tip of a blade poke out of his clothes before it’s ruthlessly pulled out of him from behind.

The sound of his kneecaps dislocating reaches his ears as he falls on his knees, all of his weight pummeling down. When the side of his head hits the cold, hard ground, Jaehyun looks at the man crouching right by his side – Taeyong looks normal again, with his eyes and thin mouth stretched into a warm smile. The scars have faded and his hair color changed back to caramel. Jaehyun’s fingers itch to touch the silky tresses.

“Why do you keep running away from me, Jaehyun? Am I scary? Are you scared of me?” Taeyong coyly asks with a hand raking through Jaehyun’s hair. “Why do you fear me, Jaehyun?”

“I don’t…” Jaehyun speaks through the blood bubbling in his mouth. “I’m not scared of you…”

The gentleness disappears from Taeyong’s face and is replaced by a frown. “Liar. All of you are fucking liars. You’re worse than my father, Jaehyun. He only abandoned me once, but you’ve already done it twice. Why are you so cruel?” His head gets harshly yanked, neck bent in an odd angle. “I’m not going to let you win, Jaehyun. You’re going to keep waking up every day fearing my eyes watching you from a place and you will not see where I am, but always feel that I’m with you. Alright? Are we clear?”

Taeyong stands and before Jaehyun could say more, a rough boot stomps on his head repeatedly, crashing his skull.

 

A sharp gasp cuts through the silence of his room as Jaehyun wakes up with cold beads of sweat running down his face. He wipes it off and anxiously turns the light on. Wide, frantic eyes search the small room before the sharpshooter lets out a scream of frustration, clutching his hair in his hands.

“Lee Taeyong…”

The name leaves a bitter taste in his mouth and Jaehyun spits on the floor, trying to erase the flavor. It’s unbelievable how the redhead has this much effect on him despite the short span of time spent around the crazy knife thrower.

As his breathing calms down, Jaehyun replays the scenes in his dream and feels his heart throb painfully. It feels _so real._ And as much as he wants to deny it, Jaehyun is scared for the first time in his life.

Is this what Lee Taeyong wants? To ruin him from the inside-out?

Jaehyun huffs. Lee Taeyong is alone with no one to lead him where Jaehyun is. Jaehyun is heading to the top, while the redhead will remain where he is: at the bottom of the triangle.

He can’t wait to leave Korea. He can’t wait to reach Garnet. Once he gets ahold of the power Red Phoenix left, it will be his victory and his victory alone.

Power hungry? _He_ ’s right. Lee Taeyong is right. It’s the only way to survive. Jung Jaehyun will survive and he will never show compassion to the likes of the redhead. To be compassionate means to be human.

And Jaehyun will show Taeyong he isn’t one. Not anymore.

***

_“The guns, explosives and other things you might need are already loaded in the jet. Make sure you’re not going to have to use all of those. I’m going to trust that you will be able to close this deal, Jaehyun.”_

With a curt response as a promise, Jaehyun hangs up and slips the phone in his pocket. They make a quick exit out of the black van, carrying their luggage before crossing the apron to instantly board the jet.

Jaehyun lets one of the attendants whose name is Kim Jungwoo based on the plate attached to his uniform get his personal stuff to be kept in a compartment before he takes the plush seat on the right, with a small round table in front as a divider from another seat facing his. A decanter filled with wine is already on the table.

Once everything is set and they’re ready to take off, the pilot reminds them of the necessary precautions that everyone makes sure to follow. The take-off takes a few minutes too long for Jaehyun who hates flying, picking his ear with his pinky finger before relaxing as soon as they’re stable up in the air.

“How long is the flight going to be?”

“Approximately 11 hours without a stop.” Jaehyun answers Doyoung without looking at the other, choosing to browse an available glamor magazine perched on the table in a wooden rack. “Have you confirmed our attendance in the gala?”

Doyoung’s fingers skim over the touchpad of the laptop. “I just sent a confirmation two hours ago. They sent back the logo – it’s their signature to let successful invites know they’re in.”

Jaehyun hums in satisfaction with the answer. “They did not say anything about our name?”

“No, nothing. I believe Invictus remains unknown in Europe and Red Phoenix is still the only one Garnet acknowledges. They don’t discriminate against new organizations who want to participate in the annual party, I guess.”

“That’s a good sign, right?” Jaehyun looks at everyone, noting the poorly veiled looks of excitement on their faces except for Doyoung who looks rather bored. “Our proposal will be even more impressive.” He returns to scanning the contents of the magazine in hand, his lips pursed while his mind absently goes over the little paragraphs at the corner of the pages. “Is this everyone’s first time to join the gala? Who did Lee Namgyu take with him when Red Phoenix attended?”

“The elites. Remember that I mentioned to you about them?” Johnny reminds him, sounding giddy. “Those are some of the investors in Red Phoenix. Of course, only the important people will be presented to their equal.” A pregnant pause fills the jet before a soft melody emits from the speaker and the same attendant from earlier happily tells them to enjoy the flight. “I wonder what Garnet thinks since Red Phoenix will not be attending this year.”

Ten politely asks the attendant for a snack, not feeling the wine at the moment. “They must be confused. But since we’re assuming they’ve been having a personal dispute, maybe between the bosses for Garnet to ignore us, I don’t think it’ll bother them much if they don’t see their longtime partner. They’re not the clingy type, are they?”

They collectively ignore Winwin’s question in the background when the Chinese asks if there are newly installed games in the tablet prepared beforehand for each of them. Yuta is already on the way to have another power nap while Doyoung swiftly puts the laptop away, set not to keep working on the only time he’s possibly allowed to slack off.

Jaehyun gets the memo. He’s the designated leader for this assignment, being the one to suggest the use of Red Phoenix’s proposals to be able to connect to Garnet. Moreover, they have Invictus behind them, the organization that he will inherit in the near future.

He takes a quick glance at the partition behind. Behind that divider is someone who didn’t need to hear the conversation they just had. He doesn’t have a choice but to bring Léonie with them. Who knows, she might serve a purpose later on.

 

Back at the Gimpo airport, an announcement is made, calling for the passengers of the flight to France to get ready with their boarding passes and passports.

A short while later, he hands in the boarding pass, ignoring the strange look given to him at the sight of his lack of bags. It’s not new to see people being too carefree as they head overseas with little to no necessities with them, but Lee Taeyong has nothing but a single sling bag with a laptop inside. He starts to feel a little peeved, triggered by the unwanted attention before he finally makes way inside, spotting his seat which is fortunately right by the window. He certainly doesn’t want to spend the next 13 hours looking at the bald head of the man sitting in front of him.

It reminds him of the Dragonaire slave whose throat he pierced singlehandedly.

Taeyong’s feet hike on the edge of the seat, planning to stay in that position for the rest of the flight – but he gets reprimanded by a stewardess, sending him a glare through her heavily caked eyes. “Sir, please sit appropriately. You might get in trouble later or worse, hurt.”

Clicking his tongue, Taeyong follows obediently. He can keep the urge down for a few hours. He’ll just have to ignore all of the factors that he knows will trigger him inside this plane: snoring, loud chats, crying babies. It’ll be troublesome if he can’t keep his hands to himself, especially once the bread knives are given to the hungry passengers to cut through their meals.

He’d gladly collect them all. It sucks that he can’t bring those knives at the cabin. Those are special to him, having used them before and were already bathed in the old enemies’ blood.

Well, it’s not a big deal. He can just get new ones and find the new enemies running away from him.

The idea makes him laugh, startling the poor old couple sitting next to him. He doesn’t apologize for the noise, nor send them a sorry glance. Taeyong never excuses himself.

“Ah, France, _nous nous reverrons._ ”

Oh how much he missed speaking in his mother tongue. When Lee Namgyu brought them to Korea, he was forced to learn the language. It was easy to learn, since even without his father, Léonie was fluent in the foreign language already, choosing to converse in Korean with her children.

Taeyong looks at the vast sky outside and the clouds swimming underneath the plane. He was too immersed with his own thoughts that he didn’t even notice the hassle take-off.

13 hours. 13 hours before he takes a step into Garnet for the first time and diabolically ruin Jung Jaehyun’s intentions.

0o0o0

It’s raining when they land in Paris. The Invictus members as well as Léonie, having been recognized by the security of _Charles de Gaulle,_ easily pass through inspections.

A van is already waiting for them at the entrance when they come out of the busy airport. Jaehyun tells the French driver the address of the place owned by Red Phoenix, his tongue twisting with a little struggle.

“Should I help, sir?”

Léonie offers from the backseat with her calm tone. She looks like a scared deer when Jaehyun turns to her with a slight glare, silently telling her that she’s unneeded. She’s quick to understand the warning and remains quiet throughout the ride.

The ride from the airport to _Gambetta_ takes them a little over half an hour due to the rain slowing the flow of traffic.

They pass by a busy street filled with cafés and some boutiques before the vehicle drives straight to a neighborhood.

Doyoung’s head lowers a bit as he peers out the window, quickly tapping Jaehyun’s shoulder. “We’re here.” The van stops in front of a house that looks like the rest but obviously built for a different purpose other than a typical French house due to the lot it occupies. “Let’s go.”

Once done unloading their necessities, Jaehyun kindly dismisses the driver that Invictus assigned for them for the rest of their stay in Paris. Doyoung leads the way to the house, swiping his Gold card on the scanner and not wasting a second to get inside as the doors unlocked automatically from the inside.

Exterior-wise, the hideout looks just like the rest of the houses in the neighborhood: strong, stone walls of terracotta, slated roofs, vertical windows. Nothing is out of the ordinary when seen through an unsuspecting person from outside.

The inside is where it differs from the rest. Instead of a living room, rows of computers line up. Each situated in cubicles, the computers are currently turned off. It also looks like the house hasn’t been taken care of for a while, most likely due to the lack of reminder from Red Phoenix.

Winwin quickly raids the kitchen, checking the fridge. “Well, at least it doesn’t look like we’re eating expired food. Someone is just too lazy to mop the dusts off the floor.”

“The number of rooms here is the same in our previous house. So you can choose your own room. I’ll take the one closest to the bathroom.” Doyoung picks up his bag and makes a quick turn to the hallway, biting back a smirk as whines and complaints echoed behind him.

Ignoring the petulance of the others, Jaehyun swipes a finger over the monitor of one computer and winces at the sight of dirt on the pad of his index. “Let’s just use the laptop we have. At least we know we’re not getting infected from that. Doyoung finished a whole bottle of cleaner wiping over the keyboards once every other hour.”

Yuta excitedly drags his bag and claims a room, leaving Jaehyun, Winwin and the two men joint by the hip to check on the bags filled with the weapons issued by Invictus. Léonie timidly sits down on one of the couches with her own bag on her lap.

Jaehyun opens one and rummages through the guns, irritation etched all over his face. Everything is carelessly thrown inside together with the few grenades that _thankfully_ didn’t lose a pin, and boxes of bullets have been opened, spilling the contents.

“When they said they loaded the weapons in the plane I thought they separated these in a few bags, at least. What if one grenade went off while we were up there? Idiots. Winwin, don’t you need your stuff? Dad didn’t include any–“

“Don’t worry,” The other reassures with his mouth already stuffed with something questionable he had taken from the fridge. “The house is stocked, you know.”

“Good. Do you guys want to try the suits on? As well as the masks?” Grinning, Jaehyun opens his luggage and takes out the folded suit. It’s velvet blue with a few dark splotches to add an intimidating and expensive vibe on the outfit.

While they check their outfits for the gala, the only woman in the team clears her throat and puts up a tight smile. “Sir, what are the weapons for?”

Jaehyun turns to her, having forgotten her presence momentarily. “Nothing you need to know. Why, does it bother you?” Thinking that the guns poking out of the bag might remind her about what she experienced in the hands of Dragonaire, he quickly tells Johnny to bring it to one of the rooms.

Léonie shakes her head. Her blue eyes look down, displaying submission. “No, I’m sorry for asking. But,” She suddenly perks up with a twinkle in her eyes as she scurries to the kitchen, putting her bag on the counter. “Are you all hungry? I can cook something quick.”

They share a look before Jaehyun shrugs, taking off the suit jacket and tossing it back in the luggage. “That’s one of the reasons why we took you with us – can’t stay in France without tasting some good French cuisine thoughtfully cooked by a French lady.”

He doesn’t wait for her to react to that as he walks down the hallway and chooses a room, softly closing the door behind him.

She possibly already has an idea about the type of job they have, but as long as she doesn’t say anything about it, and she doesn’t know the people she’s currently with, then Jaehyun doesn’t have to worry about the woman asking for her son’s whereabouts.

_I’m sure she knows he doesn’t care about her, too. A son like that? What a curse._

***

Taeyong breezes past the crowded airport, eager to get out of the hustle. He quickly hails a cab and gets in, blank eyes regarding the driver with a chilly stare. “Nearest shopping center.”

“Uh,” The driver stutters, uncertain of the foreign language. The cab drives out of the airport anyway.

Realization dawns on the redhead and he scoffs, repeating what he said.  “ _Conduire au centre commercial le plus proche.”_

December is one of the coldest months in Paris with its icy rain, the temperature dropping to a freezing 3 degrees. Taeyong rolls up the window and pulls out a pack of cigarettes from the laptop bag, lighting it up quick. A puff of cloud emits from the corner of his mouth, huffed out and gradually fills the entire car. Ignoring the scowl thrown at him by the driver through the rearview mirror, the knife thrower brazenly inhales another lungful of the cancer stick, shaping his mouth into a small ‘o’ and puffing out the cancerous smoke, grinning creepily at the sight of shapely clouds dissipating in the clogged air inside.

When they stop in front of the shopping center, he wordlessly leans forward and swipes his card to the machine by himself, taking the driver off-guard. The man doesn’t get a chance to react properly for the passenger is soon out of the cab, disappearing inside the mall.

With a well thought out to-do list in his head, Taeyong walks straight into a clothing store, swiftly brushing past customers as he randomly picks up a few shirts and a single trench coat. The sales clerks openly watch him with ridicule, silently chortling to themselves. One of them, failing to keep professionalism casually blocks his way with a sickeningly sweet but fake smile on her face. Thinking he doesn’t speak French, she greets him in English. “Sir, these are designer clothes. You might consider your budget?”

Taeyong stares at her with his perpetually blank stare, blue eyes sparkling under the huge chandelier hanging from the roof. His big irises capture all the light in the room and in close inspection the lady in front of him swoons a little, her initial arrogance washing off of her.

“Sir?”

He doesn’t speak, continuing to stare at her. The redhead suddenly dumps all of the clothes he took in her arms, ignoring as she gasps, completely taken aback. Taeyong then heads over to another rack of clothes, this time checking the bolder ones. He spots a studded leather jacket with a single sling hanging off of it and a chain with both ends attached on either side of the collar, giving an illusion of a necklace. Taeyong takes it and dumps the piece in her arm, soon followed by black leather pants.

He turns to the side and stares at the mannequin in front of him. Taeyong nonchalantly raises a hand, signaling someone else to take the suit off of the plastic model.

“Follow me.” His deep voice leaves no room for hesitation as he walks off to the counter with her in tow. Taeyong takes the items from her and dumps them for the cashier to scan the price tags.

They all look at him, watching the epitome of strangeness. The stares stay on the sides of his face, shameless and burning and sometimes lewd. He feels the telltale signs of the dark urge to wrap his hands around a slender throat to cut off the oxygen supply and possibly break the esophagus, and Taeyong grips the sling of his bag, helping himself calm down. He’s running out of cigarettes and he forgot to bring the candies with him; there’s nothing to calm him down at the moment.

With shaky eyes he distracts himself by watching the cashier carefully fold his clothes and put them in several paper bags. He doesn’t hear her ask for the payment.

“Sir?”

She calls in English, still not realizing his capability to speak the local language. Taeyong’s soulless eyes, deep but intriguing like a long-chaptered novel goes over to the owner of the voice before he slams the card down. 

The uncomfortable lady hands over the bags to him and Taeyong retrieves the card, slipping it in his jeans’ pocket.

“Listen,” Taeyong manages to grab their attention. “If you’re going to continue giving me those looks, might as well know that it has consequences.” His eyes travel down, stopping between the sales clerk’s legs. She reddens and glares at him accusingly.

Taeyong’s eyes shifts up, meeting hers. “Something else is shoving up there and it’s not me.”

Mortified, the woman calls him a pervert as he heads out of the store with the paper bags swung over his shoulder.

***

The room is clean, polished and scintillating for a three-star hotel. The paper bags are haphazardly dropped to the carpeted floor as Taeyong tears off his clothes, stripping and carelessly tossing the pieces of fabrics at the foot of the bed before getting in the bathroom.

Perfectly warm water eases down his body, relieving the knots on his muscles. His hair sticks to his forehead as he keeps his head pressed against the tiled wall. Taeyong closes his eyes, breathes in and holds it for a few seconds before heavily exhaling, glaring at the droplets of water hitting his feet.

It’s been a long while, like a series of eternity since his life in France. The only memories he has of the country are vague, having been kept inside the house for most of his childhood and forbidden to go out just so his mother could soothe the worries of their neighbors.

Taeyong was already a monster even before.

He didn’t see this day coming. He didn’t dream of coming back to a place he didn’t have much to miss on. Taeyong lives through each day without a care in the world, just trying to live the moment by however he wants, however it makes him.

He didn’t expect to come back here alone, without Lee Namgyu, without Olivia, without the  mother that he’s yet to find. The promise he left her back in the warehouse before they parted ways rings at the back of his head.

Taeyong is suddenly conflicted. Should he look for her? Should he not? She must know he doesn’t care about her, that he only said that to get rid of her quickly.

“Dammit. That whore is going to hold me to that.”

Taeyong soaps up and shampoos his hair, letting the suds get washed off with the warm water and wraps a towel around his waist, not even bothering to wipe down his body.

Another flood of warmth hits him when he plops down the bed, moaning in relaxation. Azure eyes glue themselves on the ceiling as future plans formulate on their own in his mind, telling him of the course of actions he shall take tomorrow night.

Garnet is holding their annual gala in a luxury hotel in the center of the city. It will be disguised as a fundraising party for people who are none the wiser. It shall go smooth, considering that these organized gathering by crime families are supported by the powerful authorities.

And Taeyong is willing to gamble his life that Invictus will be there. Jung Jaehyun is hell-bent on talking to Garnet. They can’t pass off this opportunity.

“Well,” A thumb runs over his bottom lip, caressing. “I guess I just have to be faster than you.”

“How should I do it, Jaehyun?” The redhead blocks the blaring light with his hand, letting some of it pass between the gaps of his fingers. “Should I make you wait and anticipate it? Make you jump in excitement, exhilarate you before letting you down as I break the news? That you cannot take those credits? I’m not interested in Red Phoenix, Jaehyun. I don’t give a single fuck about all of those. But I just can’t let you have it your way after you betrayed me, you know? Did that Japanese manage to brainwash you? Did they finally make you think I’m the craziest fucker alive, just like how they tried to make you hate me back then, when you first arrived in Red Phoenix?”

Trembling hands reach for the discarded pants on the floor, and Taeyong takes out the last cigarette he has, lighting it up and poisoning his lungs again. “You fuckers are the same, huh?” He flicks the ash right on the mattress and rubs his eye with the heel of his hand. “Sons of bitches. How all of you got to fool me like this is beyond me. Partnering up with Dragonaire, and then eradicating Red Phoenix? Fucking geniuses.”

Taeyong sits up and hugs his legs with an arm, glaring at the wall. His body slowly rocks back and forth as his other hand clutches the side of his head, painfully tugging the strands of hair. “That’s why they were so fucking brave to come for Garnet, because one of you gave the proposals to them. That’s it, right? Did I figure it out? And then one of you had to rat me out when I was fucking hidden like a mole rat in that cabin? Fuck this shit.” Seething, Taeyong spits out and tosses the burning stub into the little fishbowl on the nightstand, startling the lone goldfish. “Someone played me so hard I look like a fucking fool.”

He hastily gets off the bed and pulls out the brand new Ivory White suit from one of the paper bags, holding it up in front of him as he stands by the mirror. Taeyong lets out an appreciative hum, straightening the fabric.

“I normally don’t fuck with people who belittle me, alright. But I also don’t let them see the end of the day.”

He looks at his own reflection in the mirror. Taeyong sees the ill intentions he possesses through the open windows of his blue irises, letting him know the dangers that are about to come.

“The evil is among us, Jaehyun. I’m looking at it right now. 

0o0o0

He’s just right in time. Limousines are arriving one by one. Valet boys assist the successful attendees of the gala before driving off the vehicles to a secluded area to park away from the potential intrusive eyes. These members of different crime groups are supposed to gather in a wide hall inside the hotel elegantly decorated with the grandest ornaments as waiters roam around with trays of the finest wines.

Taeyong, who’s dressed in a crisp white suit and pointed black, shiny shoes, puts on his silver _Colombina_ mask. His red hair is gelled back, away from his forehead to keep a single strand from falling over his eyes. He then moves out of his hiding spot and strides towards the entrance with an air of confidence, one of his hands kept in his pants’ pocket.

The guards ask for an invitation. The gears in his head start turning to formulate the most valid excuse when he spots someone standing out from the distant crowd huddled inside the hall. He can’t be mistaken. Even if the other’s back is turned to him, he knows exactly who stands that way – calculated and always posed as though he’s preparing on the battlefield.

It’s Jung Jaehyun.    

“Your invitation, sir?”

Taeyong eyes the guard. Schooling his features to feign innocence won’t do since he’s wearing a mask so he opts to change the tone of his voice to that of plead and utter embarrassment.

“ _Ma faute”,_ Apologizing in French, Taeyong notices that the guard is a little surprised and his expression turns into familiarity, probably glad that he had finally spoken to a local. “ _J’e suis arrive en retard. Je suis avec Invictus.”_

At the mention of Invictus, the guard quickly looks for the name of the organization on the system and happily lets him in, even apologizing for holding him back. A grateful smile graces Taeyong’s face before he walks away, entering through another set of doors just as Jaehyun glances at the entrance mindlessly, watching the people still arriving.

“Jaehyun,” Johnny calls, whispering close to his ear. There’s an orchestra playing on stage and the soft tunes linger in the air, as well as the hushed conversations of the other attendees. “Do you know where the boss is? This is going to take approximately four hours – with the first two for socialization before the usual big announcements.”

Their team leader shakes his head, also clueless. “I don’t know. I don’t even know how he looks like. Much less his name. Maybe we should wait for him to formally make his appearance before we approach him. We might come off too strong if we look for him now.”

“Alright,” The taller gives up before snatching a wine from a roaming waiter. “Their Kingpin is very private, though. Preferring to be strictly addressed as _Fort_. Actually,” Johnny continues in a matter-of-fact tone, mouth curving downwards as his shoulders shrug. “None of us knows his real name. Only boss Namgyu did. And get this…” As though he’s spilling something very interesting, Johnny leans in again, smirking. “Their Kingpin is young. He had been handling Garnet since he was in his 20s, if I’m not mistaken. But that’s most likely with the guidance of his father, huh? The previous Kingpin.”

“Kingpin in his 20s…” Jaehyun repeats the only information that his mind deems significant. How strong and wise is this person that he had managed to prove himself worthy to lead such a powerful organization?

Envy boils in Jaehyun’s blood. If only his father was this permissive and had believed in him, then he wouldn’t have joined Red Phoenix and instead brought Invictus to the top on his own before all of this.

The party officially begins when the doors of the hall close, blocking the civilians from viewing what happens in the gala.

Two hours. Jaehyun has to wait for two hours. For the meantime, he expands his network by going around, introducing himself with the other organization leaders. There are at least 20 that were invited, coming from all over the world.

The other members of the squad go around as well, interacting and spreading Invictus’ name within the circle.

“–established back in 2009, yes.” Jaehyun boasts, proudly telling a Chinese mafia group’s leader the basic profile of his own group.

The Chinese leader blinks, leaning back a little. “2009? That’s nearly 10 years ago, and you’re still staying in Korea? I believe Garnet had already expanded over here when they were 7 or 8 years in the business. If that’s the case, then I bet you’re a first-rate locally? Don’t you want to build a name internationally?”

The man apparently relishes in the misfortune of Invictus as a second-rate Korean mafia. Jaehyun bites back an acid remark and instead flashes a smile that he hopes looks as humble as a simple merchant’s before tipping his glass of wine, lightly sipping. Besides, humility will keep them fascinated, never running out of questions to feed their curiosity.

“We’re heading that way. I’m actually here to talk to _Fort,_ to hopefully build rapport with him.”

“Rapport,” The man chuckles loftily, sipping his drink. “That’s all you’ll get with a man like him if even in your own country you still haven’t established a stronger reputation. Say,” Jaehyun keeps his cool, facing the man directly as he feigns rapt attention. “Red Phoenix is the only Korean mafia that managed to win Fort’s interest. They’ve gotten quiet lately, I wonder if they’re planning something huge. You look young, Mr. Jung…right, did I get that correctly?” The Chinese man clarifies. “If you’re here as a proxy for your Kingpin, you must be that brave to challenge Red Phoenix’s heir. That’s only fair, right? An heir against an heir.”

His lips tremble as anger starts to slip and spill from his core. He’s aware of the power Red Phoenix held, but they still don’t know about its recent demise. That’s the only reason they won’t stop praising the ghost organization.

And did Jaehyun hear that right? They’re aware of Red Phoenix’s heir? But no one knew about Lee Taeyong’s identity until the murder of Kim Jaeseok.

Jaehyun downs the rest of his wine in one gulp, the heat of the liquid smoothly cascading down his throat. “This may be my first mistake – I didn’t research much about their second-in-command. Can you tell me about this supposedly powerful authority?”

Oblivious of Jaehyun’s intentions, the Chinese leader obliged to reveal some useless information. “It’s been going around in the mafia world for a while about the heir of Garnet’s only Korean associate. As much as it’s been widely talked about, their Kingpin didn’t actually disclose any information about their heir.  We only know that there’s one, but we have never seen even the shadow of that person. The people are beginning to think it’s a myth.”

A myth. Jaehyun has to make sure that Lee Taeyong stays a myth.

Making sure not to show too much attention to that detail, Jaehyun diverts the topic to the event at hand. “I wonder what might be the announcement later. According to my informant, it’s regarding a huge accomplishment. Apparently Garnet moves in the shadows before revealing their achievements.”

“There’s a reason why Garnet is where they are. They stay quiet in the process. I suggest you learn from this gathering.”

The sharpshooter smiles as he hands his empty glass to a waiter. “It was wonderful talking to you, Mr. Huang. Here’s my business card. I hope we see each other again in the future for greater ambitions.”

The two part ways immediately and Jaehyun turns to find his team. They’re gone from the table they were surrounding before, most likely still mingling with the others. Jaehyun’s just about to pull out his phone to call Doyoung when he spots an unmistakable red mop of hair in the sidelines.

It’s blending in the shadows, but he doesn’t miss the outstanding blue eyes accentuated by the silver Colombina mask.

Taeyong spotted him as well, if the sultry smile directed to him was anything to go by.

Jaehyun checks his watch. There’s still an hour left before the announcement. He pads across the carpeted floor of the hall and grabs the redhead’s arm, pulling him to a corner where no one will notice them. They’re partly hidden behind a pillar, and Jaehyun hopes none of his team starts looking for him.

“We already left you in the hideout.” His tone is venomous, ready to poison the redhead who looks absolutely dauntless. It intimidates the one who’s attempting to be feared. Jaehyun’s hand tightens around Taeyong’s arm, the one that was impaled with a bullet. “What the hell are you doing here? Are you following me?”

He made the right decision of not bringing Léonie with them. Who knew that the redhead will be tailing him?

“Following you?” Taeyong rips his arm out of Jaehyun’s grip and calmly straightens his sleeve. His eyes don’t leave the other’s, silently taunting. “Don’t be a snowflake. You’re not that special. You’re not special at all.” Blue eyes quickly scan the table of beverages, one of them twitching before Taeyong fixes his mask. “Don’t they have sweets in here? Everything is insipid.”

“It’s only insipid to your Ageusiac tongue, Lee Taeyong.” Jaehyun seethes at the way the other’s name rolled off of his tongue, tasting a mixture of bitter and saccharine. With no other place in the hall secluded enough to confront the deranged killer, Jaehyun grabs Taeyong’s hand and drags him through one of the doors and rides a luckily empty elevator to the floor where his reserved room is. Garnet had generously booked rooms for the foreign attendees.

Jaehyun is abruptly reminded of their days at the cabin babysitting the unstable man when he unceremoniously pushes Taeyong into his hotel room before swiftly locking the door behind him. He throws off his Mezza Sky Blue half-mask and stalks over to the redhead as the mask drops carelessly on the floor.

Taeyong’s head hits the wall with a sickening thud as Jaehyun pins him with an arm against the chest. The lack of expression on the older’s face takes Jaehyun back to the first mission they had done, when he regarded Taeyong as an empty vessel of what used to be a human being when he mercilessly pierced through those Dragonaire men with his beloved blades.

“Are you here to kill me?” Jaehyun pats down the other’s body, opening his suit jacket and pulling out the undershirt from having tucked. There are no straps of blades.

Taeyong stands still, unbothered as he looks around the room, admiring the grand ambiance. “Nice room. Mine’s a three-star. What’s this room rated with, 10 stars?” Wide eyes glance down as Jaehyun kneels on the floor in front of him, feeling up one of his legs. “I’m not here to get a head.”

“Bastard,” Jaehyun hisses, standing up. “Don’t act dumb with me, Taeyong. Put that 220 to good use.” He reaches for the other’s mask, wanting to rip it off and look at the other’s face but Taeyong is stealthy, quick to evade the foreseen action.

Now at the far end of the room, the knife thrower slowly inspects the array of picture frames hanging on the wall. They tell of the historical France. He knows most of it, having frequented that particular public library in Korea to know a lot about his home country.

“Why am I here, you ask? Have you forgotten I’m literally French, born in Bordeaux, migrated to Paris for some time before we were acquiescently dragged to Korea? Or did that rabbit that’s supposedly a Gold-card expert informant forget to search in my file for you? I’m just coming back home.”

“Don’t divert the topic!” Jaehyun bursts in frustration, eager to know the truth. “You’re here to kill me, is that it? Because you can’t accept the fact that you were left alone again? For the second time?”

Jaehyun doesn’t see it coming. He had been distractedly approaching the redhead while he was accusing him, and didn’t expect the forceful kick to his abdomen, making him stagger back until the back of his legs hit the edge of the bed and he plops down, sitting as he clutches the front of his suit. “You crazy –“

“Crazy? Crazy what? I know I’m crazy. I’ve stopped denying how sick in the head I am some time ago. I hate people, I hate talking, I hate being looked at, I hate the sound of people breathing around me. I hate the thought of these much people being alive at the same time. The fucking world is too crowded, Jaehyun. Too fucking densely populated. Now you know why I want to kill every single living thing I come across that irritates the fuck out of me. Don’t start it. I’m not here to kill you. Or maybe I do, but not in the way you expect it.”

Taeyong approaches him, bending over with hands on his knees to level his face with Jaehyun’s. “And did you hit your head or something? I thought I did. But hey,” The redhead tips Jaehyun’s chin up with an index finger. “I was abandoned by people who were expected to look after me _thrice._ Come on, Jaehyun. I know you know your Maths. First, when Lee Namgyu walked out on us. Second, when you let the fucking Japanese drag you away during the war with Dragonaire, and third….this. You think I’m stupid? Don’t belittle me.”

Taeyong pulls away, walking backwards slowly as his eyes remain on Jaehyun. “Three times. Does it stand for _I hate you_?”

“You think I’ll stay to look after you? What are you, a toddler? Okay, I get it.” Jaehyun stands, a little pained. “You’re _obsessed_ with me.”

The explicit accusation doesn’t affect Lee Taeyong like how Jaehyun intended to. The other remains stone-faced, lips pressed gently with eyes boring into his soul.

“Obsession,” Taeyong repeats the word as though he’s testing how it sounds coming out of his mouth. Suddenly he lights up, like a bulb as he snaps a finger as if he just discovered something very interesting. “That’s it! That’s the word I’m looking for! I can’t believe I didn’t think of that? Ah, Jaehyun. Now you shouldn’t put so much faith on my IQ. Can you believe that I didn’t think of that?” Taeyong starts pacing back and forth, hands on his hips as his body starts to shake in laughter. “Obsession!” His voice booms inside the room and Jaehyun only watches in bewilderment as the redhead slowly loses his mask of sanity.

Taeyong stops pacing, looking at him with wide eyes as a wicked smile adorns his face. “That’s the word I’ve been thinking of to describe your eagerness to climb the top! You’re obsessed! You’re disturbingly avid. You stole Red Phoenix’s proposals to use it for the advantage of Invictus. How _shameless_ of you, Jaehyun. Taking the credit from Lee Namgyu? That’s why you’re here at the gala, right?”

Jaehyun’s eyes are wide in shock and his heart thunders in his ribcage. He certainly _did not_ steal the proposals. They were already in the laptop and Taeyong knows it! He’s the one who retrieved those files before he found them! “I didn’t steal them, Taeyong. But they’re already useless to Red Phoenix because that organization is _gone._ Dead. It died with your father. Who’s going to use it? I’m still a legitimate member of Red Phoenix and I have the right to use those proposals as I see fit. Besides, why the _hell_ do you care about it?”

“I don’t wanna see you succeed. As simple as that.” Taeyong’s face switches back to his usual empty-looking one. He remains where he stands, staring like a living dead at the very ambitious man in front of him. “Jaehyun, we could’ve lived together – all of us, even those fucking annoying friends of yours _harmoniously_.” The redhead mutters the word coyly, purposely provoking the sharpshooter. “I keep feeling like you’re playing me, you know? We had sex, and then you left. We had sex again, and then you left. And you make it sound like I’m forcing you? When you ended up wanting it both times. I know you wanted it; you were just being difficult. Now, the point is you made me feel like someone is finally genuinely interested in me. I don’t care how you take it. But I took it as if someone finally is _not_ looking at me the way these roaches you call friends see me.”

The Stella Silver White mask falls on the floor and Taeyong closes the distance between him and Jaehyun, stopping a few inches before the younger. “I told you you’re my first friend. But you fucking tossed me like a fucking trash, Jaehyun. That’s some low level shit right there. I can’t even fucking comprehend it.”

He slips both hands in his pockets and a few more curses spill from his lips. They tremble then, and his hands shake as the desire to inflict pain surges through Taeyong’s bloodstream. Shifting his weight on either foot, Taeyong speaks. “I’m fucking incapable of building any sort of relationship, alright? I hate everything, I hate everyone. But I liked you enough to think you’re my friend, and that no matter what I won’t fucking kill you. How stupid of me to think that someone as _normal_ as you will stay with a fucking crazy murderer like me. God dammit, Jaehyun.”

The words may spill like tasteless wine from Taeyong, but they pierce through Jaehyun’s heart like arrowheads spiked with the most lethal toxin. All of a sudden, all the hostility he harbors for the knife thrower vanishes into thin air and replaced with misery. Misery for meeting at the wrong time, misery for living in the wrong kind of world. Jaehyun won’t lie; he tried to see himself befriending Taeyong like how he did with the squad, only if the other was able to handle his own qualms.

But some things are not meant to happen. And even if he wants to stay with Taeyong, it’s better that he doesn’t.

Jaehyun _thinks_ it’s better that he doesn’t.

“Taeyong.”

Jaehyun calls him. Taeyong doesn’t hear it over the sound of his own demons. The sharpshooter notices how badly the other’s hands are trembling and instantly knows what Taeyong’s going through. They’re in Garnet’s territory. He can’t let Taeyong make some _mess._ There are a lot of very important people in the building at the moment, and if Taeyong disappears to kill one of them again, Jaehyun won’t know what to do anymore.

But right now, he does.

So he pushes the redhead in bed and Jaehyun settles between his legs, pressing a finger against thin lips. “You’re having those tics again.”

“What did my tics ever do to you again?” Taeyong speaks with the finger against his mouth and as he’s hit with a ridiculous thought, his tongue slithers out to wrap around Jaehyun’s index, swirling. His blue eyes hold so much mischief that they spill through his perverse action. “ _Ooh,_ is this what you actually want to do when you dragged me here? I knew you find me…” Taeyong pushes himself up and tugs Jaehyun’s lobe with his teeth, “…irresistible.”

“Right,” Jaehyun doesn’t deny, only outright admits it. It’s tiring – denying the truth that has always been there from the start. It’s the sole reason why he didn’t leave the cafeteria when the knife thrower smashed the poor Red Phoenix member’s head against the table. It’s the reason why he entered the gym after seeing the threat that is Lee Taeyong. It’s the reason why he didn’t leave the cabin when he could, the reason why he gave in to the redhead’s persuasion for the first time and the reason why he’s in bed with him again.

He’d like to think it’s purely sexual – but is he going to tire himself out with another lie?

Jaehyun prevents his mind to come to a conclusion he doesn’t need it to by claiming the older’s lips. The kiss begins rough, harsh without mercy only to gradually slow down, tasting each other more passionately. His hands find themselves gripping the waistband of Taeyong’s pants and Jaehyun is quick to work, unbuttoning and zipping it open, and pulling down until it comes off of legs that go for miles. It was a little frustrating since he forgot about Taeyong’s shoes, ripping it off of the man for the pants to be completely taken off.

“Hey, slow the fuck down you’re gonna fucking tear it. I gotta leave this place fully clothed, you bastard.” Taeyong warns before doing the same to Jaehyun’s pants. Soon they’re both half naked, boxers also discarded and their hardness grinding against each other, eliciting moans from both men.

Taeyong’s head rolls back, slender neck craning for Jaehyun to leave marks on. Sucking on a spot, Jaehyun lets his tongue trace circles on the knife thrower’s pulse point before biting down, feeling the rapid throbbing as the redhead hisses. When he pulls back there’s already a blooming bruise around the area and Jaehyun gyrates his hips faster, pinning Taeyong down with his weight.

“ _God,_ ” Taeyong moans, following the movement of Jaehyun’s hips. His blue eyes go south to watch the lewd sight, rolling harder against the man above him. It forces another moan out of Jaehyun, and the younger spits on his hand before wrapping it around both of their lengths, stroking rapidly.

The familiar sensation of climax starts churning in their bellies but Taeyong wants to prolong it this time, taking Jaehyun by surprise as he flips them over, changing their positions. With him now on top, Taeyong reaches over the bedside drawer and smirks as he sees what he’s looking for, pulling out the small bottle of what Jaehyun thinks it is.

The sharpshooter stiffens as Taeyong uncaps it and spills an ample amount on his fingers. “Wait,” Jaehyun’s hands move frantically. “Wait I’m not ready!”

“What the fuck are you talking about?” The redhead knocks the air out of Jaehyun’s lungs as his hand reaches in between his own legs and the cool fingers press against his tight pucker, slowly rubbing.

“ _Holy shit._ ” Jaehyun hardens even more as Taeyong slips two fingers at once, already scissoring his entrance. There’s no hint of discomfort on the older’s face as he stares at Jaehyun, blue eyes curtained with a hazy film of lust while his fingers picked up their pace, deliberately thrusting in and out of his hole.

Awed and absolutely horny, Jaehyun fixes their positions and sits up with his back resting against the headboard as Taeyong continues to fuck himself with his fingers. To see the man looking so _delicious_ like this, Jaehyun’s mind goes into a haywire and bursts into a million specks.

“Stop it, stop it – I can’t take it anymore.” Jaehyun forces Taeyong to pull out his fingers and he moves to lift the other, only for his hands to be swatted away with a sounding slap. Looking up, Jaehyun sees blue, blazing fireballs dance in Taeyong’s irises.

“Don’t fucking tell me what to do, demanding sonnuva bitch.” The redhead leans forward and holds Jaehyun’s cock to point the tip to his entrance and doesn’t even slow as he sinks down, gritting his teeth to mask the agonizing pain on his bottom. Jaehyun knows it hurts like a bitch, but he won’t question Taeyong’s preferences. The other doesn’t feel pain but gets off on it at the same time.

Ruthless as he is, Taeyong doesn’t allow himself to adjust to Jaehyun’s size and for the other to take some deep breaths before he starts bouncing, eagerly riding the gunman’s cock. Jaehyun is rendered speechless and breathless, his hand gripping Taeyong’s waist while the man on top of him continues to make him feel _so_ damn good. The last time they had sex, he was disappointed that Taeyong didn’t let him put it in but still loved slipping in and out of the knife thrower’s thighs. Right now, though, feels tremendously better as Jaehyun pushes the redhead back a bit, tilting his head as he watches the skin of Taeyong’s pucker stretched wide to accommodate his girth.

His cock drags erotically against tight, hot walls. Taeyong’s brows crease as he concentrates, his own cock slapping against his belly with every slam down the younger’s length. His stern face breaks and contorts into ecstasy as the bulbous tip hits something inside of him that makes him see stars, and he continues his steady pace as pleasure wildly courses through every fiber of his body.

Jaehyun rips his eyes off of the vulgar view and focuses them on Taeyong’s debauched face. The other’s so fucking _beautiful_ right now, almost topping off the time they were driving to the market and the sun hits the older’s side profile, coloring it with a little orange and punctuating the soft shade of his caramel hair. Jaehyun’s fixation still remains and he grabs a handful of Taeyong’s crimson hair, tugging.

“Fuck…” Calloused hands wrap around Jaehyun’s throat. Taeyong stares him down, azure eyes filled with rage and betrayal and misery and if Jaehyun isn’t wrong, he’ll boldly say there’s even a flash of affection. Taeyong doesn’t feel affection. He doesn’t feel anything and all of this is just a spur of the moment. The younger allows him to do as he pleases, tightens those fingers to block his airway.

When he’s starting to feel lightheaded, Taeyong speaks above him, not even losing his speed. “I wonder how it feels like to kill you, Jaehyun. Would it feel better than an orgasm?” Taeyong groans, roughly slamming down and clenching around Jaehyun. “I want your blood. I only want your blood.” Jaehyun gasps, his fingers grabbing Taeyong’s but the iron grip can’t be pried away. He doesn’t beg for mercy when he looks at Taeyong again, only canting his hips as he fucks up into the older, and the squelch that echoes in the room pushes him close to his climax.

“But I’d rather see you fall into a heap of failure than taste your blood in my mouth. That’s more satisfying.”

Jaehyun’s hips stutter as he shoots his load into Taeyong, filling the older to the brim. His moans bounce against the four walls of the room and Taeyong painfully clamps around his slowly softening cock before following, spilling his cum against his own stomach with some of it dripping on Jaehyun’s suit jacket.

Taeyong stops moving, releasing a few hoarse groans before getting off of Jaehyun and the younger then takes a few deep breaths, rubbing his aching throat.

Chests heaving, they lie next to each other sated. Taeyong grabs the roll of tissue from the drawer, knocking off the box of condoms before ripping some tissue to throw on Jaehyun’s stomach. He cleans himself up, wiping off the stickiness slowly dripping out of his hole.

“We should’ve taken off our tops, yeah? But too late for that.” Taeyong mumbles, cleaning off the mess on his black undershirt. It leaves a slightly wet patch and he curses under his breath before sitting up, ignoring the burn that stretches from his legs up the length of his spine.

Silence blankets them as the two men dress up, backs turned to each other. Taeyong is the first one to groom himself, standing in front of the mirror in the bathroom to comb through his hair. A small bottle of hair wax sits inside the cabinet and Taeyong dips his fingers to scoop some before brushing his hair back into place. When not a single strand is falling over, he walks out of the bathroom and picks up the fallen mask on the floor, quickly putting it back on.

Jaehyun closes the drawer to hide the evidence of their activity. Garnet sure knows what’s about to happen after the gala, not even bothering to hide their generosity with how many women are present inside the hall. If his intuition proves itself right, those women are not even members of any organization. They’re most likely rented by Garnet for the night to please the army of men currently having a good time at the party.

It’ll be hilarious if they discover the lube was used for a man in Jaehyun’s room. He wonders, did they already assign women to knock on their doors once the night grows deeper? Jaehyun won’t be able to say no.

He realizes Taeyong is still in the room. Jaehyun clicks his tongue, opening one window to allow the smell of sex to leave and to let in a little bit of cold as his body hasn’t adjusted yet from the recent vigorous intercourse he just had.

“You should leave, Taeyong. We’re on our way to talk to Garnet after this. There’s nothing you can do about it.”

“Really?” Taeyong asks, one hand in his pocket while the other adjusts the mask on his face, balancing it well to accentuate his eyes perfectly. “We’ll see about that. You have your agenda; I have my own.”

Jaehyun clenches his fists. “Then why don’t you try to kill me now? While we’re still here.” Noticing his mask on the floor, Jaehyun picks it up and holds it, not bothering to wear it again. “I’m already making it easier for you.”

“Easier for me?” Blue eyes zoom in on the faint redness on Jaehyun’s neck. “And how is that working out for you?” Taeyong closes the distance between them and fixes Jaehyun’s collar. Their breaths mingle, but neither accelerates. “I’ll come get you, Jaehyun – one way or another.”

The door closes with a bang but the noise doesn’t startle him. His phone rings and he immediately reads the caller ID before he can dwell on Taeyong’s words, a brow arching as he reads Doyoung’s name.

“What is it?”

_“Where are you? Fort will come up soon.”_

“I’m just in my room. I’m heading back now.”

***

Taeyong walks down the grand staircase, accidentally bumping shoulders with a stranger. He doesn’t budge even as the woman hisses at him and demands for an apology, heading down as though he didn’t hear anything. He’s about to return to the hall when someone painfully familiar is caught in his periphery. Glancing back, his face hardens as he takes in a man dressed in a simple black suit talking to another man dressed in the same attire. From the body language, Taeyong deciphers that they must be working for Garnet. They don’t look important enough for the gala, like one of the board members or the higher-ups of the organization but Taeyong knows a man of syndicate when he sees one.

And it’s beyond astonishment he’s feeling at the moment as he watches the unmistakable visage of _Moon Taeil_ obliviously chatting with someone.

The former assistant of Red Phoenix’s kingpin turns around and Taeyong swiftly moves behind a pillar. He remains calm and collected as the gears in his head begin to work out the answers to a few questions: _He’s alive? I thought all men were killed aside from that stupid squad? What is he doing here?_

At the sight of Jung Jaehyun racing downstairs, Taeyong tries even harder to stay in the shadows. He watches the younger enter the hall, catching a bit of what’s going on inside when one of the doors open. It seems like the announcement is about to start.

Poking his head out from his hiding spot, Taeyong’s eyes squint as Moon Taeil leaves with the man he was chatting with. The redhead contemplates whether he should follow or not – it’s a big mystery that the man looks completely unscathed and acting very familiar in the area. But a more pressing matter awaits him.

_I’ll look for you later, Moon Taeil._

Taeyong schools his expression and smiles at the security men by the door leading to the hall.

When he enters, a man wearing an impeccable red suit and a half-mask is already standing on the stage. The obviously powerful figure taps the microphone twice before greeting the attendees who have been waiting patiently for his arrival.

“I guess that’s _him…_?” Yuta asks more to himself than to anyone but Winwin nods anyway, mouth slightly pressed into a thin line in all seriousness. _Fort,_ clearly satisfied with the response calls for a waiter with one curl of his finger and picks up a glass of wine.

“As it has already been a tradition in Garnet to hold a party as to celebrate a new successful deal, I’m going to call someone as equally important as I am to stand here right in front of you.” The Garnet’s boss, with his voice rich and deep and alluring, calls a man looking stern and powerful, a proof that Garnet only interacts with those of their status. The second man is far older, but his aura isn’t less than Fort’s.

“I know most of you are aware of something _huge,_ something remarkable being planned in the background during the short time Garnet kept silent. We don’t keep silent if nothing’s going according to our favors. I know this project will be good news not only to me, but to everyone of you here that I know will be interested to expand their businesses.”

Jaehyun sips his wine slowly, eyes trained on the two figures on the stage. His heart beats a little faster than normal and he isn’t sure whether it’s from the anticipation building in the place or the previous encounter with a certain someone.    

 He’s getting more impatient as the seconds tick by.

_What kind of dramatic announcement is this? Come on, Garnet. Finish it up so I can talk to you and save Invictus from its pathetic standing._

“Here with me,” Fort grins and the smile makes him even more intimidating than gentle. Because behind that smile is another plan of evil that the world will only tolerate using its little helpless human beings. “Is Adelmo Russo, kingpin of _Casanov._ For everyone’s knowledge,” Fort signals the orchestra to begin playing before he looks at the rest of the organizations subpar to Garnet. “Garnet and Casanov had successfully closed deals. Projects. Would anyone want to hear the firsthand details?”

Taeyong stands perfectly still near the door, staring at the man who used to make Red Phoenix just as powerful. Fort is just as greedy as everyone and Korea doesn’t disappoint with its demands for Garnet’s aid, and certainly, the Kingpin won’t just drop them.

_If that’s the case._

“Projects?” Ten repeats, awestruck. “Would they be willing to talk to us for more projects?”

“They should be.” Jaehyun insists.

The crowd murmurs, feeding the anticipation.

“Well, I shall not make you wait for long.” Fort nods at Adelmo Russo before they clink their glasses of alcohol. “Garnet and Casanov are now partners for the first time, to be the primary distributors of Asian women into the biggest prostitution district in Europe!”

The crowd cheers. Jaehyun’s glass tips over his hand and breaks into tiny shards by his foot. A waiter quickly tends to him, asks if he’s fine and offers a napkin that Jaehyun blatantly ignores in lieu of focusing on the loud buzzing in his veins. He doesn’t need to look at the others to know they’re wearing the same level of horror on their faces. His hands shake but he can’t move away from his spot.

Fort relishes in the sound of victory and support from the other bosses and second-in-commands. “And that doesn’t stop there! Casanov is also now the biggest shareholder after yours truly in an existing business of distribution of drugs not just in a particular Asian country, you must know where Garnet started – but it will stretch all over Asia as we are now gathering interested clients. It’s not too late for all of you to be closer to us and strengthen our ties.”

His head pounds. Jaehyun can feel his legs about to give way and leans over the tall table, gripping its edge. He almost doesn’t feel the hand supporting his weight as his world crumbles right in front of him.

His own image of success. His own dream of paradise. It has been taken away from him.

Taeyong’s eyes are blown wide in great disbelief. So Invictus failed to close the deal, not because he had managed to stop it but because Garnet already has the proposals and used it for themselves to partner up with another first-rate group.

What about Invictus? What exactly happened? Was it stolen from them?

He needs to go. It’s unnecessary to stay when he doesn’t need to ruin Invictus with his own hands anymore. Garnet already did it for him.

The knife thrower disappears out of the hall and stealthily leaves the hotel with a little smirk on the corner of his lips.

Jung Jaehyun is over even before he started.

Now on to the next game: _What is Moon Taeil doing in Paris?_

***

“How did this happen?” Jaehyun angrily paces back and forth, clutching his hair tight. They had escaped the suffocating confines of the hall and settled in their leader’s room, all equally shocked and baffled by Garnet’s announcement. “No one outside Red Phoenix and Invictus knows about this!”

None of them responds, having nothing to pacify the worsening mood of Invictus’ heir.

Jaehyun seethes, face going red by the minute. “It can only be one person. Or two. _Motherfucking…_ It can be a lot more than that.” He abruptly stops pacing, colliding against Johnny who remains stupefied and pulls out a bag from underneath the bed, hurling the laptop to Doyoung’s awaiting hands. “Check all file transfers. Bluetooth, email, external – I know you can trace it.”

The clock ticks right behind them as they hold their breaths while the Gold-card hacker works as fast as he can. They wait and wait for something they don’t even know and the atmosphere intensifies as seconds passed by without any word from Kim Doyoung.

It’s like they’re waiting for another loss.

“Wait.” He finally says, coming up with several windows on the laptop screen. Doyoung turns it around for everyone to see. “I restored all mails and a deactivated account has been found. Whoever did this isn’t very equipped in this area.” Doyoung frowns, facing the laptop back to him. “The account is deleted. I can still trace the server since we have the content. And I already downloaded the files sent to this strange account. The files are the proposals. They were sent almost two months ago.”

The sound of keys rapidly pressed reverberates in the room. Doyoung turns the laptop around for the second time. “It’s a local account. Tracing back to Korea.”

Jaehyun glares at the laptop as an idea spouts in his mind. “…Was Lee Taeyong ever allowed to use electronics?”

The question confuses them, but Yuta speaks up to sustain Jaehyun with what knowledge everyone has. “Well, we rarely saw him out of his room and if he did, he’s zoning out sucking on a candy or whatever he got from the vending machine in the cafeteria. Red Phoenix provided all of us a phone that we could only use inside the HQ. As for me I never saw him use his…? Why?”

“You know how he hated Lee Namgyu and ‘never wanted to be a part’ or the organization, right?”

“Are you telling me…?”

The sharpshooter’s eyes darken. “We don’t know who owns that account but if someone in Red Phoenix had been tampering with the org’s business, then that person must have such hostility. Lee Taeyong is the only one I can think of who will turn his back against the group if given the chance. Get this,” Jaehyun crosses his arms over his chest, looking each of them in the eyes. “Lee Namgyu kept him in the dark, wouldn’t let him kill; What if he was sabotaging the org without anyone knowing? That’s an illegal transaction within the org!”

“That isn’t impossible.” Ten says, approving of Jaehyun’s assumptions. “Considering how we rarely saw him take part in formal meetings and butchered the last mission. If that’s the case, what was his purpose?”

“Does he even need a purpose?” Jaehyun counters, but he suddenly remembers Taeyong’s fixation on his betrayed friendship. _That can’t be. This looks like it’s been happening before we went to the cabin._ “It’s to see everyone lose. Everything is a game to him. He’s crazy; he doesn’t need a logical reason to mess around.”

 _God._ How is he going to report back to his father? At this point he shall think twice whether he should still go back to Invictus.

“Is Garnet innocent then?”

Jaehyun looks at Yuta. “That I don’t know. How did anyone from intelligence not notice this?”

The question irks Doyoung a little bit, glaring at the back of Jaehyun’s head. “Red Phoenix blocked strange accounts from being used so that’s probably why.”

“Huh. Why didn’t they block strange accounts from receiving email?”

Doyoung’s resolve starts to falter as he rechecks the location of the deactivated account. “It seems like the account was made by a Red Phoenix member who sent the files. We didn’t expect this to happen, so it didn’t cross anyone’s mind that a possible new account was registered in the system. As you all know, the system Red Phoenix used was custom-made just for the organization, so it didn’t occur to us any kind of suspicious messages. Moreover, the mails were deleted right away. If you didn’t think of restoring these mails, even I wouldn’t consider such possibility.”

Jaehyun’s head is in turmoil. Even though Lee Taeyong can trample Red Phoenix on his own, he knows he’s still being unreasonable. If only they could retrieve the CCTV in the HQ, then it would be easy to put his doubts to a conclusion.

“Err, listen.” Sicheng starts, stealing the attention. “I don’t like the dude and all as well, but aren’t we jumping into conclusions too fast? Did we ever see him go out of the HQ without a mission? He rarely partook in one too, choosing to do his job in the torture chamber because let’s be real, that’s everything he wants to do all his life. Jaehyun, weren’t you getting chummy with him? Why the sudden….hatred?” Sicheng questions. He just doesn’t get how Jaehyun suddenly acts so aggressive when he used to be able to tolerate the knife thrower.

It takes him off-guard, stepping back. Suddenly all of the attention is back on him but with a different reason. “That’s all sex, Winwin. Don’t push it.”

The Chinese man opens his mouth but Jaehyun beats him to it. “It’s not like you don’t mess around.”

A gasp leaves Ten’s lips and his hand flies over his mouth.

“What!” Winwin blurts out, reddening in the face. “What do you –“

“Nakamoto Yuta.” Jaehyun says tiredly, picking his ear. “Rings a bell?”

“How did you –“

“Oh my God…” Johnny exclaims, mouth agape. Doyoung isn’t any different. “We’re all gays.”

“Shut up I’m not!” The hacker grunts, almost throwing the laptop on Johnny’s way if not for Yuta pulling him back down, avoiding everyone’s eyes.

The Japanese rubs a hand down his face. “That was one time… I didn’t even know we were loud enough to disrupt you, Jaehyun.”

“Don’t worry.” The Gold-card mollifies. “I am not _upset_ or what it’s your busine–“

“Fine, fine.” Sicheng sighs, hands thrown in the air in resignation. “That aside, is he the only suspicious member? And does this really matter now? Garnet already sealed the deal with that Casanov. Do we need to know who exactly got the files? It’s most likely not from Red Phoenix if they had to create, register and deactivate a whole account. Plus if the receiver was a local, how did it reach Garnet?”

Johnny chimes in. “Come one Win, there must be a lot of tricks up his sleeve. The man’s got crazy IQ, yeah? He can still send it outside of the country.”

“But if it’s not from Red Phoenix, then who? Must be smart enough to read through the numbers in the proposal.” Jaehyun sits on the bed, restlessly biting a fingernail. “What do I do now… I can’t go back to Invictus, I promised dad.”

“There’s nothing you can do about it now, Jaehyun. Someone had given the proposals to Garnet. This is why they won’t talk to Red Phoenix anymore – someone must have informed them that Red Phoenix is offering up their projects.”

“Is it that easy?” Jaehyun irately asks.

“It is. Seeing that Garnet suddenly doesn’t know a Red Phoenix and is now far up Casanov’s ass. Everything is still business, you know. No matter the longevity of partnership. If someone’s better, then you go for it.”

No. Jaehyun can’t just let this go. Someone hated Red Phoenix and as existing members, even if the organization’s dead, they have the right to claim the proposals and utilize them. He needs a clarification from anyone, most likely Garnet. But they won’t talk to anyone who doesn’t have any business with them, especially a second-rate group that doesn’t even have a strong reputation.

_Are we still even a second-rate? We only climbed the ladder when we secured that small connection with Red Phoenix. They’re gone. We’re a puny group._

“Lee Taeyong was here.”

“What?”

Jaehyun side-eyes them. “He was here. I don’t know how he got in, but I saw him earlier in the hall, mask and suit and all. He said he was going to see to it that I don’t succeed with our plans.”  

Doyoung shakes his head and puts the laptop back in the bag. “Then it’s confirmed. He must be the one to offer the proposals to Garnet. We don’t have sufficient evidence, but it’s the most logical. Why did you let him go, Jaehyun?”

“I didn’t know, okay?” Sensing the unfair insinuation, Jaehyun snaps. “How would I know he had already done it and was just being cryptic with me? How would I know that all this backstabbing was even happening in the first place? I came to Red Phoenix around the time it was already happening, from the date of that strange mail. How would I know? Shouldn’t _you_ guys know, of all people?”

All eyes leave him as he has clearly put them all to shame. Jaehyun grabs the bag and chucks the mask in the trash bin. “Let’s go back. We have no business here.” He opens the door and a woman stands outside, clad in almost nothing with her fist halfway in the air as though she was about to knock. Jaehyun sidesteps. “Go home. No one’s gonna fuck you here; they’re all gays.”

“I told you I’m not!” Doyoung shouts behind him as he walks down the hallway, fishing out the van’s keys from the laptop bag.

0o0o0

He can only execute his plans at night if he doesn’t want anyone suspecting him. He’s already suspicious enough acting as _normal_ as he can.

Taeyong slaps the pack against his palm a few times, chucking out a cancer stick. He puts it back in the pocket of his leather jacket after lighting it, soon taking the luxury of his first cancer suction.

From his spot against a bricked wall of a dingy apartment complex, Taeyong watches all the visible entrances of Garnet’s HQ. It’s as high as Red Phoenix’s used to be, standing in a lot possibly thousands of square meters. If a mafia’s HQ stands out as much as Garnet does in a place like Paris, then they must have paid a handsome amount to the government to keep their mouths shut.

Sharp, blue eyes keep their focus on the in and out of Garnet employees wearing corporate attires. Surprisingly, they have quite a number of women workers – something that Red Phoenix could only dream of, particularly a certain person who hated him for getting the attention of all the women they had.

Taeyong briskly runs a hand through his hair before slipping it in his pocket, the other one occupied with pinching the cigarette in between his middle and index fingers. Snow is a rarity in Paris and it has chosen to fall tonight. It was unexpected, hence the absence of the newly bought trench coat to cover him up. The icy cold weather slinks through the thickness of his leather jacket and pants, threatening to sift through his flesh and reach his bones.

It can try doing that. Taeyong would _love_ to see it shake him up.

The LED sign just above his head flickers a few times. Taeyong remains in his position, undeterred by the freezing cold and the intermittent pop of darkness where he lurks.

A subtle widening of his eyes is the only movement in his facial features when he spots the one he’s been waiting for, exiting one of the delivery vans. Moon Taeil gets out of the shotgun and holds up a clipboard, writing down as a few other men take out boxes and boxes of shipments, bringing them inside through one of the entrances of the HQ.

He can’t hear anything from where he’s at. He can’t even see clearly, but his eyes focus on Moon Taeil and Moon Taeil only. Taeyong has no intentions of infiltrating Garnet. He just wants to know the mystery behind Taeil’s survival from Dragonaire.

The former assistant can’t be out of the HQ that day. That period was critical with the redhead being hunted by the enemy – Lee Namgyu would need him most during those times, especially that Dragonaire was coming for Garnet at the same time.

“Can’t fucking get you at the moment, you know?” Taeyong mumbles, flicking the ash against the wall, sniffing and rubbing his nose with a knuckle. “You have these,” Waving a hand resignedly, the redhead chuckles. “These deadly people around you. Wish they were weaklings like Dragonaire that I could take down alone. Just wait for me.” He pushes himself with a foot off of the wall and walks out of the vicinity as quick as he can with no specific place to go to.

It’s only 11 in the evening. He doesn’t need to sleep. He doesn’t need to conspire with himself about what to do to Invictus. They’re done for. Jung Jaehyun had tasted his defeat too soon for Taeyong’s liking. And right now he only needs to observe Moon Taeil and come up with a plan of when and where to take the latter for some _creative_ interrogation.

He’s been walking for an hour, just trying to commit all of this to his memory just in case he needs to go back to a place where he doesn’t belong. France is where he came from, but the memories of it are not enough to make him feel like it’s his place. Taeyong knows he belongs nowhere. People like him doesn’t fit in anywhere except for the blinding, boring white rooms of a mental facility where he’s going to be locked up every second of the day. That’s where he belongs.

But it’s not thrilling. He can’t kill there once he’s wearing that straitjacket. He can’t even hurt people. They will nip his nails and strap him down the bed and gag him. The only time he will be able to inflict pain is once the silence finally gets to him and he bangs his head against the wall _one, two, three, a hundred times_ until his skull cracks open and blood runs down the tiles. He will die by then. It’s boring. Very uneventful.

He doesn’t belong anywhere. For the meantime, while he can’t close up on Taeil, he has to find something worthwhile to do, to waste his time with.

He passes by a cemetery. Memories of digging through Kim Jaeseok’s grave flicker in his head. Taeyong dumps what is probably his fifth stick of the night; he can’t remember, he isn’t counting, and enters a club ten minutes away from the Gambetta neighborhood.

Without needing an ID to flash, Taeyong gets in and immediately stiffens at the amount of sweaty, loud immoralists. Regret. That’s _what_ he instantly feels. Disgust and abhorrence soon follow, quickly growing in his chest and surging ‘til the tips of his fingers.

He just fucking triggered the desire to kill by getting into the crowd.

“Dumb episodes. They’re not entirely new.” The redhead brushes uncaringly past a group of women and takes a table at the far corner. A lady immediately tends to him, twirling a lock of hair as she boldly sits on his lap. No one reacts. It’s the most normal thing in their world at the moment.

“Hey…” Her lips, cherry red and sweet, stretch into a coquettish smile. Taeyong’s field of vision goes straight to the bouncy mounds on her chest, lewdly slipping out of her top with how low the neckline is.

His dick remains flaccid under the subtle rubbing of her ass over his crotch. She’s alluring, he admits. She’s captivating in the sexual way, but she’s not his type. He’ll bonk himself in the head if he lies to himself.

Taeyong keeps her there, lets her have her way. He pretends that the stickiness of her spit down his neck as she kisses on the exposed skin doesn’t irk him in the very least. Something tells him not to go, to remain in his seat to keep the woman on his lap. He hates the way she smells and the way her hands wander all over him, but a force tells him to bear with it.

A surprise awaits him.

Like a statue, the redhead sits still. Blue eyes are dark in the dim room, only seen when the flashy strobe lights hit the lines of his face. And when they do, he gets _those_ stares he hates. He knows he’s being strange. There’s a luscious woman on his lap, practically offering herself to him but he makes no reaction. His face remains cold and stoned, eyes blank but shaky.

Heat churns in his chest. Taeyong’s hand fly to the sides of her waist, gripping. It forces a gasp out of her, mistaking his aggression for excitement. So she continues. She kisses up his throat and nibbles on his lobe, licking around the silver rings littering his ear. At some point her lips plant themselves on the corner of his mouth, and suddenly Taeyong knows why he let himself come inside the club.

It’s been ages since Kim Taejun’s head was ripped off by his own hands, and he needs another one to add on his mental list.

Screams of horror fill the room, louder than the blaring music as he slams her head on the steel edges of the table, repeatedly, gripping her face with both hands as he opens a crater on the top of her head. Blood spurts out, hitting his scarred yet enthralling face as he continues to bash the nameless woman’s skull on the concrete surface. Security is called, and when they try to pry him away from the corpse of the lady that was just kissing him a few minutes ago, Taeyong goes complete berserk.

With a swift, impactful punch he breaks one bouncer’s nose, headbutting him after. When the first one staggers out of balance, holding the injured appendage, Taeyong switches to the next bouncer. They can’t even fight him with their weights combined as he steals a beer bottle from one of the onlookers and smashes it right against the man’s temple. The bottle breaks, leaving the neck held tight in his hand and Taeyong stabs the man’s abdomen ten, merciless times until the victim splutters blood out of his mouth.

The club is in a complete chaos. People scramble to run out, avoiding the blood thirst in his gaze. Taeyong steps over the corpses of the woman and the second bouncer he just killed in cold blood murder, his shoes creating a series of squelches as he steps over the pool of blood.

He takes the knife carelessly left over the bar table, strapping it in his waistband. When he turns around, about to get out of the scene, a girl is shaking like a leaf at the corner, trying to hide her small frame as she talks on the phone in hushed whimpers.

“Calling the cops?”

She trembles harder at the sound of his voice. Only a few people are left and they’re surrounding the bodies on the floor. _Probably friends of the bitch._ Taeyong then faces the terrified girl and crouches next to her, his hand reaching out to tuck a lock of hair behind her ear.

“Are you scared?” Taeyong smiles. It’s beyond scary and alarming, but she doesn’t move, scared of making the wrong choice. Besides, the sight of the blade tuck to his waistband screams at her as though taunting her to _choose_ the wrong option and fight.

Fight. That’s what he wants her to do. He wants her to fight and resist and show that she’s not scared. Taeyong would love it. It’s only a shame that he won’t spare her.

“Give me that.” Taeyong opens his palm. She keeps her phone gripped tight, pressed against her chest as she squirms away with tears running down her cheeks.

Taeyong keeps the smile on his face. “I _said_ – give me that. Come on. Don’t be shy.” His fingers curl, motioning her to do as he says.

But she’s stubborn, crying to let the cops know of what the _killer_ is doing to her.

Impatience begins to make its presence known as Taeyong leans and rips the gadget out of her hand, ignoring her desperate cries as he pulls the knife out of its confines and plunges it deep in her chest, chuckling as she stares at him with dread, until the light in her eyes disappear.

Not satisfied with his work, Taeyong drags the blade down her torso, opening her up. The knife catches on to a few organs, and they tear with a gut-wrenching squelch until the knife reaches her abdomen. When almost all of her blood has spilled, Taeyong gets up, puts the knife back in his waistband and licks the crimson liquid off of his hand as he makes his way to the doors.

Though a siren has reached his ears and Taeyong whips around to find a police car nearing the club. Alarmed, the redhead rips off a part of his shirt and wraps it around the lower half of his face before sprinting, trying to dodge the bullets.

One hits him on the shoulder. Taeyong cries out, spits curses left and right as he fastens his legs.  

“God dammit!”

Taeyong grabs the knife, licks it under the makeshift mask before throwing it behind him with extreme accuracy as the blade pierces through the hand of one of the cops. The pained wail resonates in the cold December air.

Gunshot firing starts to wake the neighborhood and just as panic settles itself in his guts, Taeyong rounds a corner and hurriedly slips through the very narrow alley, disappearing into a shady street before the cops manage to tail him.

The shady area is devoid of civilians, except for one druggie hitting it at the bottom of a rusty stair, completely ignoring his presence. The sirens have stopped ringing in the background – the police probably gave up hunting down an impulsive club goer.

“Pieces of bullshit. This is why this fucking country is filled with assholes like Garnet and a fucking lot of them. Totally fucking run by criminals in the government.” For what reasons, it makes him laugh. He shouldn’t be afraid, realizing that half of their population is composed of crime families, and a nobody like him that doesn’t have an organization is the least of these puppet cops’ concern.

His blood drips on the snowy ground. A curse leaves his mouth and Taeyong kicks a layer of snow to cover the evidence, although the sight of a few drops of blood is normal in a place like this.

Dirty graffiti cover the walls of dingy houses. Taeyong trudges through the dark, stating to feel dizzy from the run, coupled with the bullet in his shoulder. It doesn’t look like a high caliber of bullet, based on the pain burning his arm. Or perhaps it didn’t hit deep.

Still, his hand can’t stop the blood from flowing. He drops on his knees before falling over, face planting on the snow.

Taeyong vaguely registers the door of an apartment to his right opening, and a woman comes over to flip him on his back.

“Are you o–Taeyong?” He knows that voice – that soft voice that turns sultry and coy when he’s around. How can he forget that? It bugged him to no end and until now, it makes him want to gouge out the eyes of the voice’s owner.

Azure eyes look up to meet a pair that even in the dim light of the area, Taeyong knows they’re of the brown shade. The redhead chuckles before gripping the woman’s arm.

“Quit fucking staring at me, Uehara. I’m sick of that shit you’ve been giving me. Come fucking help me up.”

She alerts someone from the apartment and a tall man, hair short wearing a coat comes out in panic hearing her voice. When he sees who’s lying in her arms, the man quickly pulls Taeyong up and drags him inside.

“Let me see your wound.” The gentle voice expected from a doctor rings in his head. Taeyong obediently bends forward, letting the expert check on the bullet. “It’s not deep. I can see it. Risa, stuff that cloth in his mouth.”

She nods, following the doctor as she takes the torn piece of shirt hanging off of his face and crumples it in a ball before shoving it in his mouth. Taeyong glares at her, weakly pushing her off as he slurs, trying to talk through the gag.

The man comes back with a few tools, sitting in front of him. Taeyong is forced to lie on his stomach on the couch after the jacket and the shirt was ripped off of his torso.

“This is going to hurt; you might pass out any sec.”

 _No shit, Sherlock._ Taeyong mentally grouches, fighting the urge to spit the fabric out. He feels something hot and metallic prod inside his wound, and Taeyong grunts through the gag as whatever tool it is worms its way inside his flesh to clamp around the bullet. The redhead screams, voice muffled by the gag as the excruciating pain heightens as the bullet is pulled out.

It drops with a clatter in a bowl and Taeyong starts to slip in and out of consciousness, allowing the doctor to immediately wrap the gauze around his shoulder.

“The bleeding should stop soon – I’m sorry we lack the equipment, but that should do for now. Unless you want to be taken to a clinic.”

Taeyong grumbles as soon as Risa removes the gag. “No fucking way, you moron. The cops were right at my ass. People saw my face when I killed those irritating pieces of wet shit at the club.” She walks away, disappearing behind a wall divider and Taeyong is left with the doctor that possesses an uncanny resemblance to him. “If you take me there, I’ll fucking gut you and hang your intestines like fucking Christmas garland, Jaejoong.”

Kim Jaejoong, Red Phoenix’s on-call doctor shakes his head, totally used to the crass attitude of the redhead. He hands the tools he used to Risa who disappears yet again, and Taeyong shuts his eyes tight. Everything is hurting him at the moment.

“How the hell are you two alive?”

“Is that bothering you so much that you’d rather interrogate us than sleep? Don’t you feel _fatigued_?”

Grumbling again, Taeyong attempts to push himself up, bracing his weight on both hands before the pain shoots up his arm, rendering him immobile as he pitifully planks. “Aren’t you so fucking concerned about me, Jaej? Listen,” His head turns to the side so he can breathe deep, and looks at the doctor through one open eye. “God, you look so fucking soft! I’m not a kid!”

“You are Lee Namgyu’s son.”

“But I’m not– I’m not a fucking kid. Listen. I ain’t gonna repeat this I’m so fucking hurt right now.” Taeyong sniffles before pressing his mouth against the couch, his words coming out muffled and slurred. “Lee Namgyu is dead. Red Phoenix is gone.”

Jaejoong sighs, shrugging off. “I figured it out.”

“And I killed the rest of Dragonaire.”

“…They’re gone? All of them?”

“All of them.” His eyelids are getting heavier by the minute. Taeyong is a few seconds away from submitting to the strong pulls of slumber. “You know…”

The doctor’s brow rises. “I know what?”

What Jaejoong gets is a snore. Taeyong lies passed out on the couch just as Risa returns with a change of clothes. She stands dumbly on the side, staring at the injured man. “Should I put this on him now?”

“Might as well. He won’t wake up anyway.” Jaejoong gets off his seat and drags it back to the small table pressed against the wall. “It looks like he has a lot to say.”

“About what?” She sits on what little space remains on the couch and struggles to put the shirt on Taeyong, slightly glaring at the doctor who offers no help.

With a shrug to tell her he doesn’t know much, Jaejoong backs against the table, leaning on the edge. “When he wakes up tomorrow, we’ll know. It’s such…. It’s such a coincidence that he’s here, you know. It just doesn’t show, but I’m surprised, I wasn’t expecting this. Wasn’t he hiding that time when Red Phoenix was raided?”

“Yeah.” Risa says, quiet. She finishes dressing up the sleeping man with a huff, her head low while she mindlessly watches him with the little hint of attraction fired up in her eyes. Yet in the shadows of those flames, something else looms; something menacing. “I thought he was _dead_.”

If the doctor sensed the acid laced in that word, Risa hopes he won’t point it out.

“Obviously, he isn’t. And isn’t that great?” The enthusiasm of the doctor sets her off. “Once Garnet knows Red Phoenix’s heir is alive, they can help him rebuild it.”

“I don’t think so.”

Jaejoong frowns. “Why not? We have nowhere to go. Taeyong can he–“

She rises and walks past him, pausing on her tracks to glance at him over her shoulder. “I just think so.” Risa then enters one of the rooms, leaving the doctor alone to watch the redhead all night.

0o0o0

The edges of the newspaper crumple beneath the harsh grip of his hands. Jaehyun’s coal black eyes skim through the information about the recent murder at a club several minutes away from them. All of the details scream _Lee Taeyong._ Unfortunately, there are no pictures. But witnesses have shared what they could remember about the appearance of the perpetrator: red hair, chiseled jaw, thick brows with a slit on the left one, and one of the ears is littered with earrings. The man was also shot on the shoulder by one of the cops, but successfully escaped.

“Escaped?” Jaehyun huffs. “Unbelievable. It’s either he’s inhumane or they’re just lazy. Probably both.”

“What is it?” Doyoung sits on one of the swivel chairs, placing his hot mug of coffee on the desk. The newspaper is tossed to his lap and he quickly goes over the news, brows raised. “Impressive.”

“Really impressive. It’s because no one’s going to chain him down like a rabid dog.” Jaehyun pads to the kitchen and grabs the plate of toast and his coffee, curtly thanking the woman preparing their breakfast. She looks so much like her son with her hair tired into a braid as it flows down her back. Jaehyun doesn’t know what to feel.

When he returns to his seat, he catches her eyes on him but they quickly avoid his own, focusing on finishing the rest of the plates. The others are yet to get out of bed with no concrete plans for the day.

Doyoung rolls the newspaper and taps it against his palm, creating a rhythm. “So what now, are you going to call your father?”

“He must be waiting for my report, but I don’t have anything to say, Doyoung. If we’re going back there empty-handed, might as well bomb the jet on our way to avoid his wrath. Believe me,” Jaehyun blows softly on the hot beverage and carefully takes a sip. “It’s not a pretty sight.”

He puts the mug down and fishes out a couple of business cards from his jeans. “We can’t afford a face-off with either Garnet or Casanov since their deal is done, but I made connections; they’re not as strong as those two but they must offer great deals too, I hope. To appease for the loss of that European expansion.”

Browsing through the cards, Jaehyun considers each one of them. Most of them offer the same services and products that Invictus can even supply on their own. He’s still very much bitter and angry about the whole thing regarding the proposals, but they need to move on. Invictus is still in need of connections. Besides, if he easily gives up, then Lee Taeyong is going to win. It’s exactly what the crazy man wants to see – Jung Jaehyun losing.

He holds the last card, lips pursed in interest.

“This one holds an auction every month, selling men and women in affordable prices. Different nationalities. I guess we can bring these people home and put a higher value on their heads.”

“If they’re deemed worthy of those numbers.”

Jaehyun nods. “Then we’ll make sure of that. It’s time Invictus ventures into trafficking these people. It’s quite in demand.”

“Will it be local or are we catering to other countries? Given that we’re actually rooting for an international reputation.” Doyoung reminds, still tapping the newspaper on his palm.

“We’ll try to branch out. Let’s discuss that with my dad when we get back.” Jaehyun says and continues to eat his toast as Doyoung mumbles something about staying in his room.

It’s still early, a little past nine in the morning. Thinking about the lack of tasks for the whole day, Jaehyun feels irritated, glaring at the innocent mug. He hates doing nothing; it makes him feel useless.

Maybe he should contact this group holding an auction to confirm his attendance.

“Sir?”

He looks up as soon as Léonie stops next to him. “What is it?”

She hesitates, pinching the sides of her dress. Fear radiates off of her so strongly that Jaehyun quite pities the woman. He knows she doesn’t deserve his ill manners but he can’t help it. If he wants to get away from _that_ person, then he needs to hide her. Although it was a mistake bringing her to France since her son is apparently in the country as well.

So sick how they keep meeting despite doing _everything_ in his power to cut their ties.

“I don’t have time, Léonie.” Even his own blatant lie slaps him for spewing out such a shitty excuse. He has all the time in the world. “Say it.”

“I… I have a favor to ask from you, Sir Jung.”

His brow piques in wonder. “What is it?”

Léonie’s shaky eyes meet his and she puts a small, hopeful smile on her face, a far cry from the one she was sporting back in the HQ when he first saw her. She was quite radiant back then, like she didn’t experience one of the most horrifying things in the hands of Dragonaire. “When you’re not busy anymore, can you please help me?”

“Help you with what? I think you can just ask your friends in the cafeteria. If it’s not important, please ju–“

Jaehyun jerks in shock, the coffee almost spilling out of the mug from his sudden movement when she kneels down, looking despondent. “Léonie.”

“Sir,” She clasps her hands together, begging. He feels his walls crumble when he makes the mistake to look into her eyes and sees them well up, breaking. “I lost something… something very dear and precious to me. I tried to ask Mr. Heejun, but he wasn’t letting me finish. I don’t know who to ask.” Her voice breaks at the end and she clears her throat, eyes blinking rapidly to stop the moisture. “I’m not pressuring you; I know you are a busy person from the looks of it. But I can feel it… I can feel that you can help me.”

“What if I tell you that some things are not meant to be found? That they best stay hidden? The reason why you don’t find the things you are looking for is because they don’t want to be found.” He tries to discourage her. Jaehyun already knows what she’s talking about. And it’s not something, but _someone._

The shake of her head proves how determined she is to look for Taeyong. “It’s my fault. I let it go and let it roll away, out of my grasp. I’m only trying my luck here, but if you think it’s trivial, then I understand.” She gets up and expresses her gratitude for his attention and makes her way back to the kitchen.

Jaehyun stares at her. If his mother was still alive, she was probably around the same age as Léonie. He can’t remember much about her, though. They weren’t close.

“If I find the time.”

She turns around, blue eyes full of hope.

“I’ll help you if I have time.”

His empty promise puts that radiant smile back on her face. Crow’s feet appear on the corners of her eyes and she practically glows, happy to have found a little strength. Jaehyun doesn’t know why he told her that. He knows for himself that he doesn’t want Taeyong in his life anymore.

But seeing her happy makes him feel light. It’s like a little portion of the burden he carries on his shoulders was lifted.

_Maybe it’s the feeling you get when you know you make your mother happy._

0o0o0

“Good afternoon?”

His eyes feel so heavy, but he can’t go back to sleep anymore. There’s a heavy feeling settling in his guts and his head is pounding, forcing him to face the inevitable. So with all the reluctance in the world Taeyong allows a pair of arms to help him sit up without putting much pressure on his wounded shoulder. He’s been getting shot in the same arm; it’s starting to feel like it’s going to grow numb from pain soon.

“What makes you think it’s a good fuckin’ afternoon when I’m here, perpetually getting shot?”

The doctor shrugs and takes a seat on a small stool in front of the redhead. “That’s why it was a question. I was playing safe.”

The sarcasm irks him. “You make me sick.” Throat burning with a bubbling sensation on the base, Taeyong covers his mouth with a hand. “I swear to Jesus H. Christ, you already make me sick – and ironically you’re a doctor.”

Jaejoong’s lips purse tight and it looks like he’s trying not to laugh. It annoys Taeyong even more, wanting to kick the other but honestly, he’d rather save the energy for better things. Like watching someone he’s been observing. “Am I supposed to laugh? Is that a jest?”

“Up to you.” Taeyong tries moving his arm but the prickling heat of pain wakes from the sudden movement, flaming all over his shoulder blades and a part of his back. “I don’t control your mouth. You also could’ve just said ‘joke’ instead of ‘jest’ but you wanna play smart right when I just woke up.” His eyes roll so hard that it hurts. “Good fucking afternoon to me, indeed.”

“Abou–“

Taeyong puts a hand up. “You’re only allowed to speak medical jargons; at least that’s valid.”

The rudeness doesn’t make the doctor falter, adjusting his rimmed glasses that slowly slid down the bridge of his nose. “I don’t need to update you about your wound. I’ll let Risa clean it up for you later.”

Blue eyes shoot right at Jaejoong. “Speaking about that whore–“

“That’s rude of you, don’t you think?” Jaejoong’s head tilts a bit to the side, like he’s speaking to a child. The action further irritates Taeyong but he keeps it in; he’s done so much damage the other night that if he lets himself go again, it’ll be harder to brush it under the rug.

“I have the rights, okay? Do you know how many times that woman tried her chances?” The doctor appeases him, shaking his head. Taeyong sarcastically laughs. “No? Thought so. No experience, no opinion. Anyway,” They both hear the door to the bathroom hidden behind the wall creak open, but neither pay attention. “I can clean it on my own. If you two get your hands on me again I will rip them off.” Taeyong makes a show of biting down nothing, flashing his set of teeth at the other man. “See? Top quality canine. Don’t test me.” His eyes provoke, contradicting his words.

Right then, the Japanese woman shows up in fresh, clean clothes – a simple shirt and a skirt that ends just above her knees, a far cry from how she usually dressed up back in the HQ – clearly just finished showering.

Taeyong blankly stares at her.

“Oh, you’re up!”

She’s so loud that it almost makes him mad. He’s mad. But she’s being insufferable that he can be even madder than he already is.

“Yeah,” Taeyong says offhandedly. “I didn’t know that.” Looking down, he finally notices that he’s wearing something that he knows isn’t his. His eyes slowly climb up to the doctor’s face, scowling.

“I have to redress his bandage, Jaejoong.”

“Please do that.”

Taeyong looks between them. “You’re on a first name basis? Cool. Fucking?” He sounds nonchalant, like the question was meant to be taken lightly, like asking if two people were getting it on was an everyday thing.

Risa has the decency to look offended, giving him a look of indignant disbelief. “Taeyong! You know I like you!”

His lips curve downwards and he shrugs, forgetting his bad shoulder. Taeyong ignores the burn. “Could’ve fooled me. Doc here could pass off as my brother, unfortunately. Also, don’t come near me, Uehara.” Risa instantly backs off. “I was serious when I said I’d feed your heart to the dogs. There must be a lot of strays here.” Just as he says that, an indistinct bark of a dog comes from the outside. Taeyong snorts.

“That’s so grotesque and cruel, you know that?”

“I do.” Taeyong’s leg folds on the couch while the other feet remain on the floor as he slouches. “Listen. You got cigs? Candy? I’m gonna fucking convulse.” It doesn’t show yet, but Taeyong already feels the foreboding nuisance brought by his random tics.

The doctor reprimands him with that patient tone. “That’s bad for your health.”

Kim Jaejoong is getting on his nerves! Can’t the other stop acting like a damn parent? Taeyong throws him a menacing glare – blue eyes burning in the middle of icy cold December. “Shut the fuck up, Jaej or I’ll sew that mouth shut. You sound like some…” Taeyong’s hand waves aimlessly in the air as though to emphasize his words. “Like some straightedge I know.”

Learned the hard way when she got too close to the redhead, Risa chooses to grab a stool and places it next to Jaejoong, sitting in front of Taeyong instead. When she speaks, she looks like she’s mocking. “Someone? You have no friends.”

“Fuck you, Uehara. You’re stupid and you think you know me after trying to cup my dick once?”

The vulgar remark doesn’t even faze her. “Huh? So you do have friends? And _please,_ ” The woman stresses with such lofty cadence. “I’m not _that_ stupid. I’m higher than a Bronze card, remember?”

The exchange apparently bores the doctor, but he makes no move in doing something else.

“How should I know?” Taeyong’s fingers begin to flittingly twitch. Risa notices. “I don’t give a shit about you and shame on _you_ , doc.” The redhead points his attention on the other man without any hint of emotion on his face. “A diamond hanging out with _this._ ” Taeyong makes sure that he laces the word with palpable disgust.

And even so, it doesn’t manage to make the woman back down. “I’ll let you insult me anytime, Taeyong. Just give me that kiss.” She audaciously bats her eyes, trying to look attractive enough. She looks decent; Taeyong has to give her that.

But she’s not anywhere near as _inviting_ as Ju–

“Fuck right off. If I wasn’t injured I’d be strangling your neck by now.”

A sigh comes from the third party tangled in their childish bickering. “Give him the gauze. Let him redress if he can.”

Taeyong looks away, particularly on the closed door as Risa gets up to get what the doctor told her. She comes back soon with the roll of bandage and reaches out to hand it to Taeyong who rips it out of her, leaving her with a sour expression.

Without anyone offering their help, Taeyong struggles to get off the shirt he’s wearing but manages to do so a few grunts and curses later. He tears the tape off attaching the bandage to his skin and carelessly pulls the dressing off his torso, hissing when the bloodied part pulls on the damaged skin around his wound.

No one from the pair does or says anything when Taeyong begins _attempting_ to redress himself. They watch him with a bored expression while he rolls and unrolls the bandage over his shoulder, and Jaejoong even lets Taeyong see him dramatically check his watch for the time.

“God dammit!” The bandage rolls on the floor as the redhead gives up. “My shoulder fucking hurts, Jaej. Shouldn’t you be offering some help to the needy?” He bends a little forward, trying to control the worsening tics of his hands.

Jaejoong sighs tiredly, picking up the gauze. “Right.” The doctor wordlessly dresses the bandage around the wound, wrapping the rest of his around Taeyong’s shoulders to keep the bandage intact. “So about last night. You wanted to say something.”

The clenched fist had lodged between Taeyong’s teeth to be bitten down, as he usually does to keep himself from convulsing further. “I was in and out of consciousness, doc. You poked my wound, remember? Sadistic asshole.” Taeyong lets the man put the shirt back on him without a fight.

“I’ll have you know I don’t find enjoyment in my patients’ suffering.” Jaejoong returns to his seat, pleased with his work on the redhead.

“Yaddah yaddah, fuck that. You really make me sick. Listen, Risa.” He turns to the woman who forces a look of delight on her face. Something snaps in Taeyong’s head, but he keeps it down. “If you don’t give me that cig, I’ll crush this man’s bones.” He points openly at Jaejoong. “It’s like classical music to me.”

Without a choice and knowing that Lee Taeyong doesn’t bluff, Risa disappears in a room, fetching an already open pack of cigarettes for him.

Soon, puffs of smoke float in the small space of the living room, but his twitches are yet to stop. “Alright. Last night. Let me remember…” Blue eyes stare up the ceiling, widening a bit shortly after. “Oh yeah. So I killed Dragonaire’s lousy ass leader–“

Risa interjects – eyes hard and posture stiff. “You did? H-how? You were outnumbered.” Her face speaks volumes, revealing that she wasn’t expecting Lee Taeyong to live – and that she didn’t want him to.

The tip of his tongue pokes on the pocket of his cheek in irritation. “How did you fucking know that? You weren’t there when I fought them. You both got away?” His eyes switch between the two in front of him as the atmosphere changes – that moment when one knows something’s not right. So Taeyong keeps his eyes on her but makes sure they don’t look too intimidating so as not to scare her off.

Her expression falters, lips trembling as she flashes an awkward smile while rubbing the back of her neck, her eyes shaking while trying to pin them elsewhere. “…Well, I heard people talking to someone at the back entrance. That’s how I know Red Phoenix was in danger.” She then quickly changes her expression, putting up something akin to faint fear.

“Someone. Care to spill?”

Lee Taeyong takes note of how her eyes darken as they meet his. Next to her, Jaejoong remains quiet.

“Moon Taeil.”

So he’s right. Moon Taeil definitely did something behind Red Phoenix. It was impossible that a smart man like him wouldn’t be deemed important to Dragonaire when the lame squad was taken away for their advantage. “Okay,” Taeyong sucks deep from the stick, huffing out the smoke through the corner of his mouth. “I saw him at the gala. You know – that annual gala Garnet organizes.”

“What were you doing there?” The fear returns to her face, as well as starting signs of poorly hidden panic.

“Wouldn’t you like to know? But for your curiosity, I was bored. I wanted to see what Lee Namgyu used to enjoy when he was still alive.” He won’t tell her the truth why he was there. Taeyong would like to see another mystery unravel itself right before him.

She grips the sides of the stool as she tries to keep herself calm. Taeyong almost wants to laugh. The woman can’t act to save her life. “Did you… did you two talk? Did he say something about me?” Nervousness slips from her lips and Taeyong stores the suspicious vibe in the back of his mind.

“Why would he talk about you?” Flicking the ash, Taeyong continues with a condescending tone. “Who do you think you are, Uehara? And no. We didn’t meet. He was out of my sight before I could approach.”

The cigarette is gone from how fast he inhaled it, so Taeyong lights up a new one. He could care less if they die from secondhand smoking. “So why are you two here? Don’t get me wrong, but fuck you if you want, I don’t expect anything different from you two, I don’t give a shit – I’m just surprised at this coincidence.”  

Jaejoong straightens in his seat. “Ri–“

“We wanted to get away.” The Japanese woman interjects, voice a little high pitched. “Dragonaire was scary, you know. And Paris… is pretty, right, Jaejoong?”

Taeyong stares at her side profile as she turns to the doctor who remained quiet with an unreadable expression.

“Well, what the fuck ever your reason is. I’m curious about that former assistant. Why the hell he’s suddenly working for Garnet.”

The thought of Invictus losing the deal without even talking to Fort yet knocks on Taeyong’s memories. He almost forgot about it. The horror on Jung Jaehyun’s face confirmed that the other had no clue about it – that someone else had gotten the proposals faster than them.

“You got computer?”

“Yes. Why?”

“Get it. I have something to show you.”

Risa grabs a bag from the small dining table and pulls out a laptop, quickly turning it on.

Taeyong cocks his head to the side, the cigarette stick dangling between his lips. “Open up Red Phoenix’s mails. Retrieve the deleted ones.”

“For what? Those will need codes…”

A frown etches on his mouth. “You think I don’t know? Fucking bitch. Do it.”

It takes a minute or two of her fingers pressing over the keys as she racks her brain for the codes to enter. A new window pops up on the screen and Taeyong motions her to show it to him. “Now what?” Risa looks clueless.

“Find the one with the deactivated recipient account. Download the content.”

She doesn’t move right away, staring at Taeyong for a few seconds. He can clearly see that she wants to make an alibi for _something,_ but he isn’t very much certain about it yet. He wants her to be the one to let it slip.

When Taeyong doesn’t break the eye contact, Risa goes back to work, finding the account instantly. The fake shock dancing in her eyes as the proposals were downloaded _vexes_ him.

“These are Red Phoenix proposals…”

Taeyong nods, watching her light trembling hands. “You can explain that?”

“He was… he was talking to Dragonaire about Garnet when I heard him before he told them that ‘everyone’s in your hands now’. He most likely backstabbed Red Phoenix, sending these proposals to them in exchange of something… like making him their second-in-command?”

Her acting had improved even just for a bit and if Taeyong was a pushover, he’d believe her in an instant. “I wonder why you’re just a Silver-rate. Imagine seeing only this one deactivated account, not even locating its server, and deducting that Taeil’s the one behind the transfers.”

The laugh that comes out of her is forced. Even Jaejoong can tell. Of course, he can tell.

“Hah… You underestimate me, Taeyong!”   

“…Maybe. So you think he passed this to Dragonaire first? Come to think of it. They were really brave trying to reach out to Garnet. You know when I was _cutting_ Kim Jaeseok?”

A shiver runs up her spine at the image even if she didn’t exactly witness it. She can picture the bloodcurdling scene each time she blinks.

“He didn’t wanna say shit about their proposal. Fucking bastard. It’s actually Red Phoenix’s.”

Jaejoong gives Risa a side glance. “That’s so complicated.”

The doctor’s comment earns him a grunt from the redhead. “Keep it to yourself. You’re useless right now. Back to the topic,” Frustration seeps into Taeyong’s bones as he runs a hand through his messy hair. “Stop interrupting me, alright. I’ll cut you both. So Dragonaire couldn’t reach Garnet. When their heir was murdered, it probably halted their plans. They’re gone now. I killed Taejun. It’s safe to say Moon Taeil went here by himself to pass the proposals to Garnet in exchange of working for them. Seeing that he’s a product inspector, Fort didn’t give him much.”

“So he has an org and we don’t. That’s… _infuriating._ Imagine being a member of Garnet.” Feigned sadness sketches all over her body language and Taeyong wants to grab her jaw to slam the back of her head against the wall and watch a waterfall of redness spill and make a puddle on the floor. He has always wanted to do that, only managing to stop himself because he was forbidden to inflict pain outside of the torture chamber in the HQ.

“I don’t give a fuck if he has an org and we don’t. I gotta talk to Garnet. They’re housing a fucking snake.” Taeyong grates the butt of the cigarette on the ash tray next to the couch. “Uehara, buy me candies, disposable lenses and hair dye. Get the one close to caramel.”

Assuming that Taeyong doesn’t want to talk about the mails anymore, the woman puts the laptop back in the bag with a confused frown. “But why? I like your hair color now. Who did that? And what are the lenses for?”

“Listen.” His hand cups his wounded shoulder gently, lightly drumming his fingers on it to test how much pain surges down his arm with minimal pressure applied. “I killed two people and injured one last night. People saw my face so I gotta have a little disguise somehow and I don’t give a shit about what you like, alright? Jung Jaehyun dyed it.”

He ignores the blatant irritation that wafts out of her, caging her whole aura like a dark balloon. “He was rude to me one time.”

“Tch. Surely that shouldn’t bother you when I’m here.”

“Is he alive?”

Taeyong’s head tilts as he searches through her brown irises. “They’re all dead. Now go buy all those shit before you start disgusting me.” He lifts his butt slightly and delves a hand in his back pocket, pulling out a card and slapping it on her waiting hand. He suddenly remembers that he left all of his things in the hotel so with half a heart he also gives her his keycard. The hotel’s name is embedded on it in plain lettering style. “Go to this hotel too. Get my clothes. Bring all my stuff. If you open the bag, I’ll know and you won’t like it.”

“So much work you’re making me do, Taeyong. Don’t think this is all for free. What’s in it for me?” She squints at the credit card, mouthing the bank’s name.

Taeyong’s nose scrunches before he sniffs and waves a dismissive hand at Risa. “You’ve gotten greedy. I still have something to ask later. Now go.”

She doesn’t say more, mistaking Taeyong’s words for a chance to get something out of him and eagerly goes out to do her errands after changing into warmer clothes.

The door closes softly and Jaejoong gets up, saying something about making food but Taeyong blocks his way with a leg, his blank face that exudes danger more than a terrifying glare forces the doctor to a halt. “Sit the fuck down, Jaej.”

Beating around the bush is not his style, so Taeyong gets straight to it knowing that Risa is out of earshot. “I want you to tell me the truth. I don’t give a shit if you vibe with me or not, but if you lie to me, you won’t be getting out of here. I’ll know if you’re lying.”

Jaejoong gulps an invisible lump. “What is it?”

“Why are you two here,” The statement, leaving no room for an excuse lets the doctor know that he will _never_ get his way out with a poor alibi.

Still, he tries. “Risa already to–“

The older man jerks in surprise, taken aback by Taeyong’s actions as the latter bolts right out of the couch and stalks off to the kitchen, pulling out a knife from the rack. “I’m not going to repeat myself.”

A statue – That’s what Kim Jaejoong looks like at the moment as he tries to keep the gnawing fear from manifesting out of him. Taeyong wanted to laugh, to find a little bit of amusement in the situation but the thought that he never saw _this_ coming, which he let insignificant people take advantage of things that do not belong to any of them aggravates him, _triggers_ him.

Peaceful was his life in Red Phoenix – hidden, silent, routinely. As much as he doesn’t care about the organization, Lee Taeyong hates liars the most, opportunists taking credit for things that aren’t theirs.

“Risa… Risa begged me to help her follow Moon Taeil. She said that if I do, she’d let me join them both. They were conspiring. Taeil betrayed her. They were supposed to be in the scheme together. I… I don’t know if they had a discord, but when she contacted him some time later, he said he was already here. That’s all. When we got to Garnet, Taeil lied and told that the security that we were trespassers and he didn’t know us. We didn’t get a chance to talk to anyone inside. We lost our cards while running away from Dragonaire. Listen, Taeyong..."

The doctor leans against the wall, most likely failing to contain his fear. The knife is still in Taeyong’s hand and it taps right against his thigh as a comical hum fall from his lips.

“I just got tangled in their mess. Dragonaire was going to kill everyone that day. Moon Taeil didn’t save Risa from what it seemed. She promised me we’d be safe here but now we’re in a stalemate. We thought Dragonaire still exists, so we couldn’t fly back.”

If Taeyong was a fool, he’d assume that Kim Jaejoong ran a marathon from how breathless he is after spilling the truth. He still doesn’t know why Moon Taeil turned his back against Lee Namgyu but the information he managed to gather today is enough.

Pitying the doctor, Taeyong puts the knife away and flashes an eerie grin at the other. “Everyone is fucking hungry for power, status and control, no? Don’t let her know that I know.”

Jaejoong only hangs his head low while trying to calm the rapid beating of his heart. Taeyong can’t blame him. When someone from Red Phoenix finds him holding a blade, it’s a message that they should not get anywhere near him – because anyone could be a candidate for his next victim.

“Aww, Jaej. Chill. I’m not gonna bite you. See when you don’t get in my nerves for cooperating? You get to live.” Taeyong taps the man’s shoulder before walking over to the fridge, rummaging it for some food. “Act normal when she comes back, alright? I still need that bitch’s help.”

***

“Here’s the dye.”

Taeyong catches the box and reads through the instruction, the lollipop candy poking against his cheek. “Don’t get in the bathroom.” He turns and makes way to start dyeing his hair, only for a hand to grasp his good arm.

“I can he–“

The sound of his hand slapping Risa’s away resonates in the whole living room. Jaejoong looks up from browsing a medical book, witnessing the shock and hurt all over the woman’s face.

“You didn’t have to do that.” Her voice trembles while she presses her hand against her chest.

Taeyong ignores her in lieu of locking himself up in the bathroom.

She stomps to the couch, childishly crossing her arms over her chest with a glare pinned on the indifferent doctor sitting by the counter. “I hate men.”

Jaejoong doesn’t look up. “I’m sure they have a reason why they make you hate them.”

“Asshole.”

It’s exactly 40 minutes later when Taeyong comes out, patting over his head with a towel. The color doesn’t come off when he finally rubs the fabric on his hair, and Taeyong tosses it over the backrest of the chair at the kitchen before running a hand through the still damp strands.

“Gosh…” She openly gushes over him as though he didn’t slap her away like a pest earlier. “You look so good. I like you more with your natural hair color.”

The knife thrower keeps mum as he leans against the wall, one foot propped on it as his hand slips inside the pocket of his jeans. The other hand fidgets with the bitten lollipop stick, the candy long gone. “I want you to do something for me.”

“I can give you a lap dance. Is that what you want?”

They hear a snort coming from the other man but when Risa glances at the doctor, his face is blocked by the medical book he’s been reading.

“Far from that.” The stick finds its way back in Taeyong’s mouth, chewed under sharp teeth. “I need knives and a gun. Bullets, of course.”

She stiffens for a second before the expression on her face morphs into curiosity. “For what reason?”

Taeyong bites half of the stick, chewing on it before spitting it out. It lands on the floor with a thin sheen of saliva. “Taeil deserves something for betraying Red Phoenix, right?”

Relief washes over her in the form of a small smile on her red, supple lips. “Ah, yes. Correct.”

 _This pathetic bitch can’t fucking act._ “You know where I can get some?”

“Yes.” He takes the instant answer as an eagerness to get her revenge on Moon Taeil through him. “A second-rate local group handles firearms, as well as human trafficking. _Venandi. “_

“Nice working as an intel, huh.” Taeyong pushes himself off the wall and snatches the book Jaejoong’s reading. The doctor can only let out a sigh. “You know a lot. I wonder why Taeil didn’t ask someone to remove the account from the system. Was it impossible? Maybe he wasn’t good enough?”

“I guess…” Her voice lowers, before she quickly changes her mood, now all too smiley. “He was just an assistant anyway! That explains it.”

The caramel-head nods, tired of her bullshit. He needs to plan when to take her down after Moon Taeil. “Take me to Venandi tomorrow. I need to get to Garnet ASAP.”

“What are you gonna tell them?”

A smirk finds its way on his face. “Just about Taeil’s little hiss- hiss escapades. Wanna see him get kicked out. _That’s all.”_

“Ah, alright.” She reeks of deviousness that Taeyong’s stomach churns in revulsion. “You should take some rest. Let’s go there together.”

“Fine. Now fuck off.” He chases her away from the couch. “You make me wanna throw up.”

***

The cab pulls over in front of a five-floor building. Taeyong alights from the vehicle without waiting for the woman with him and walks up to the entrance, only to be blocked by security.

“Purpose?”

“Guns and blades.” Risa catches up to him.

The French man gives him a once over before asking for any identity card, to which Taeyong presents him his passport. It’s the standard process with every mafia group when a smalltime client, especially walk-ins attempts to enter the headquarters’ premises.   

Risa Uehara shows an ID as well and leads the knife thrower inside. They approach a desk clerk to ask for the product distributors’ office, and the two take an elevator to get to the third floor. Taeyong stands by the door, eyes boring on her reflection. She doesn’t take a step closer near him.

When they exit the elevator, a man speaks through his Bluetooth earpiece, confirming a client’s arrival before scanning his palm to unlock the door. Risa gets in first with the caramel-head in tow.

“Kai.”

Taeyong looks at her through his periphery, wondering why she knows the Venandi man’s name. Only then does he notice the plate on the desk.

_How bold of this bitch to address a second-rate mobster by his name alone. She’s asking to get shot if she tries it on stricter groups._

The distributor, Kai, regards them with indifference. He gives off a serious, yet cunning vibe with his shoulder-length hair slicked back to allow his attractive face out in the open. The black cardigan accentuates his broad shoulders as the band of his black pants hug his waist perfectly. “We can only produce the materials right away if they’re onhand. Higher calibers are still on the way with the shipment.”

Not bothering to switch to French, Taeyong keeps up with the conversation in English. “I need a gun. If you’re generous with the bullets I’d appreciate it. Two body holsters with knives, two leg straps.”

“Alright.” Kai gets out of his desk and curls a finger. “Follow me.”

They enter another room connected to the distributor’s office. It’s the storage room for onhand materials organized in racks and shelves. Kai leads the way to the very back where guns sit on a metal stand attach to the wall.

“Do you want to choose or should I recommend the best-selling handguns?”

Taeyong clicks his tongue as he scans the row of firearms ranging from old to latest model. “I don’t need special shit. Anything that puts a bullet between the eyes works for me. There,” He points to a gun in the middle. “Looks sick. I want that.”

“Kel-Tec PMR-30. Good choice if you put attention to light weight and durability. It’s rare in the market now with it being claimed the deadliest back in 2017. It holds 30 rounds in a single mag.” Kai juggles the empty gun in one hand, tossing it to Taeyong for the customer to check. “Semi-automatic. Just 14-ounces compared to Glock 17 weighing 22 unloaded since it’s made out of polymers. Ambidextrous babe with the magazine releasing at the heel. If you’re targeting at night there’s an attachment to the under-barrel rail for lasers.” The distributor smirks, never once glancing at the woman standing behind the caramel-head. “Only drawback is the amount of recoil.”

“Don’t care about that. I can hit anywhere I want. I’ll get this. Give me 60 rounds.”

“Alright.” Kai takes the gun out of Taeyong’s hand and slips it in its holster before taking them to the other side of the room where he slips the gun in a bag together with the bullets Taeyong requested. He works quickly as he gathers long straps already filled with daggers as well as the legs holsters, folding them neatly before stuffing them in a separate bag, handing them to Taeyong wordlessly.

They head to another desk where a man with a nametag reading _L_ mans the payment. Taeyong slaps the card down the desk and L raises a brow, swiping the credit card and handing Taeyong the receipt, which the blue-eyed man crumples and tosses to the side. L’s face sours but he doesn’t say anything as he puts the bags in one carrier.

“Is that all you need?” Risa asks.

“Name?” L looks up at Taeyong. Risa looks in between the two men, eyes a little wide as she mumbles something that sounds a lot like ‘ _kinda resemble each other…’_

“Ethan Lee.”

Confusion writes itself on Risa’s face. “Ethan?”

Taeyong places his passport on the desk for L to register his name on the computer, probably for security and record matters. He takes it as soon as the other’s done entering his name and slips it back to his trench coat’s pocket.

“You’re registered now. All clients have to undergo that.”

“I know that, alright? I know all do’s and don’ts; you don’t need to orient me like a fuckin’ newbie.”

L’s eyes roll so hard that Kai snorts from his own desk. “Cool. Come back when you need more.”

Taeyong leads himself out of the office, not bothering to see if the woman’s following. Risa approaches Kai’s desk, leaning over to whisper in his ear, red lips brushing ever so lightly on the lobe.

“You know what we talked about on the phone last night.”

“Got it.”

She leaves him a sultry smile, sending a wink to the other man in the room before scurrying off with a little bounce to her steps, catching up to the knife thrower.

0o0o0

The cigarette flattens under the strong press of his boot on the asphalt. Taeyong stands on his previous spot near the wall of the dingy motel close to Garnet’s HQ, just waiting for the right moment to approach. He catches no sign of Moon Taeil for the past two hours. The man is probably out to get new shipments.

Running out of patience, Lee Taeyong slips a hand subtly beneath his shirt to pull at the holster, tightening the daggers against his body. His shoulder is still in the process of healing so he hopes that he doesn’t start a fight with anyone today or else it’ll be a pain in the butt when his wound reopens. He really can’t afford to stain his expensive trench coat with his own blood. It’s a different story if it’s someone else’s.

He crosses the road, empty of civilians. At the back of his mind he thinks of the imminent bankruptcy the motel is going to inevitably face due to the lack of tourists and Parisians around the shady area.

_Who even starts up a business in front of a mafia HQ? Tch. As if they know it’s Garnet right in front of them._

Very bold of Garnet to even build their HQ where they can be easily seen. It only proves that to be able to be this fearless, connections to the government authorities are made.

Taeyong already expects the security to stand in front of the gates. He glances at the CCTV at the corner and buttons his coat close. “I need to speak to Fort.” He gets right to it in English, noticing that the guard is a foreigner.

“Who are you? He didn’t leave a name to us if someone’s arriving.”

“So he’s there. Good. Tell him it’s from Red Phoenix.”

“Red Phoenix,” The guard scoffs. “Two people also came here claiming to be from Red Phoenix but was denied access. Can’t you choose something lesser known, kid?”

His hand trembles lightly. Taeyong keeps the urge at bay. “Does a 26 year-old man look like a kid to you, _sir_?” Taeyong puts a weight on the address, smirking. “Give him a call. Tell him someone’s waiting.”

The guard looks skeptic as he connects to the office of the Kingpin. “Sir Fort needs your name.”

“Lee Taeyong.”

The guard immediately reports to the boss, shaking his head as he turns to Taeyong. “Boss knows no Lee Taeyong from Red Phoenix.”

“Is that so? Tell him it’s Ethan Lee.”

“Are you shitting me now–“

“Tell him it’s Ethan Lee, before I blow your brains out and eat it right in front of your friend here.” The knife thrower turns his head to the side, blank eyes staring at the second guard.

The guard talking to Fort grits his teeth before following the order, avoiding Taeyong’s threat. Even if they don’t know who he is, he gives off an aura that he’s capable of doing what he just said, and a whole lot more. They must have noticed that he’s _different._

“Really, sir? Alright.” Taeyong smirks as they open the gates, a sound beeping temporarily as he enters. The same guard is the one that leads him in front of the Kingpin’s office, and Taeyong flips him off before barging in without much preamble but a single knock.

The man who held a gala a few nights ago sits behind an elegant, mahogany desk. The office is twice bigger than Lee Namgyu’s, filled with ancient paintings and gold curtains to drape over ceiling-high windows. The plush, burgundy carpet softens the thud of his footsteps as he stops right before Garnet’s Kingpin.

This time, both men wear no masks to hide their faces.

“Ethan Lee. Lee Namgyu’s heir. I didn’t expect that I’d live to see the day you’re standing before me.”

The man still exudes power and class even as he wears nothing to hide his face from a stranger. And even in his age, 30s and young, he’s the icon of feared authority.

“Not gonna lie, alright. I’m surprised that you’re aware of my existence considering how hell-bent that sorry excuse of a bastard was in hiding his first born.” His blue eyes, covered with dark contact lenses dart over to the plush chair by the side of the desk and he sits on it, not caring for pleasantries and common courtesy.

Fort smiles, obviously liking his candor. “Lee Namgyu was an important business partner. I always connect with them in a more personal level. Let’s get to business, Ethan.”

“Call me Taeyong. You’re Korean, aren’t you?”

“Right. Taeyong. I was told that Red Phoenix didn’t want to have anything to do with us. What is their second-in-command doing here?”

Taeyong dismisses him with a wave. “Don’t call me that; it makes me feel important when I’m not even a member of the board. I’m here because,” he drawls, staring at Garnet’s Kingpin. “You were ignoring Red Phoenix’s mails.”

Fort chuckles, shaking his head. He turns sideways on his swivel chair, fingers tapping lightly on the desk. “I could’ve sought them out for the sudden contract termination, but they generously offered me their projects, which I have successfully closed with Casanov, if you are unaware. It seems like Red Phoenix had stopped operating? Personal reasons, according to a reliable source that is now working for me.”

“Tell me it’s your new product inspector.”

“Moon Taeil?” Fort asks with a lilt of amazement in his tone. “He’s previously from Red Phoenix. How did you know?”

Taeyong scowls, crossing a leg over the other. “You’re more powerful than anyone else here. You should’ve known better, but that’s expected when you’re blinded by money when presented with it. You’re still a businessman after all. I’ll have you know,” Leaning forward with elbows on his thighs, Taeyong finally relays the truth that Garnet surprisingly did not bother to dig. “Moon Taeil partnered up with Dragonaire. You heard of them, right? They tried to talk to you?” The Kingpin nods. “They’re a Korean third-rate org and Moon Taeil partnered up with them for unknown reasons, going against Lee Namgyu. Dragonaire was burned to ashes. He initially gave the proposals to them but now that they’re gone, he used the proposals to join you. And you allowed him without knowing that your strongest Korean associate disappeared in a snap. Red Phoenix had been betrayed. Lee Namgyu is dead.”

The smile on Fort’s face disappears, replaced with a frown and darkness. It practically reeks off of him that Taeyong could cut through it with a knife.

“…Is that so? Then Moon Taeil does not deserve a place here in Garnet.” Even as the Kingpin manages to talk with a steady tone, his voice drips with venom and threat.

“You easily believe things, don’t you?”

“It makes sense.” Fort snarls, pounding a fist on the desk. “And you are Lee Taeyong, Red Phoenix’s heir. Why wouldn’t I believe you?”

Taeyong scoffs at the blatant praise. “You really shouldn’t trust me, of all people.”

“But you’re telling me the truth. Are you here to take the projects back? I believe it is just. It’s your organization’s property.”

“No.” The knife thrower stands up, hands hidden in his pockets. “I don’t give a shit about rebuilding Red Phoenix and keeping its customers. Just kick Moon Taeil out of Garnet.”

Fort stands, towering several inches over Taeyong. “As you wish.”

He turns around, ready to go but halting abruptly when he remembers something. “And one more thing.”

“What is it?”

“I want you to recruit a doctor. I don’t care if you need another one in the medical team, but in exchange of using Red Phoenix’s proposal to collaborate with Casanov, I want you to take Kim Jaejoong in, the only Red Phoenix member I will acknowledge. For now.”

Garnet’s Kingpin gives a single nod, agreeing to the fallen organization’s heir’s request surprisingly quick. “Wish granted. Anything for you.”

Taeyong smirks, pleased at how actually easy it is to deal with Garnet.

“Let’s not see each other again, Yunho.”

If the Kingpin wants to ask how Taeyong knows his real name, the caramel-head wouldn’t be able to fill him with the answer as he had already left the place even before Fort could react. Though even if he stays to hear the question, the only answer he could give is _he knows._ Taeyong will always know all of it, will always get what he wants – one way or another.  

Without a glance he walks out through the same gate earlier, flipping a middle finger at the guard. It’s still an hour before midnight and he won’t return to the apartment without making sure Moon Taeil will be out of Garnet by the time the latter comes back. Taeyong briskly walks across the road, sharp eyes already pinned on the same spot he mentally claimed to be his corner. Moon Taeil should be back soon – and Taeyong needs to execute his plans well.

He's about to make a turn to the right when he spots a van that just parked several meters away from Garnet’s HQ. Taeyong stops walking as Jung Jaehyun exits the driver’s side wearing the usual black suit worn in Red Phoenix.

Not affording to dawdle and waste time, the caramel-head approaches, grabbing his former colleague’s arm and drags him to the back of the van. When Taeyong pushes Jaehyun against the vehicle, no one else comes out, confirming that the other came alone.

“Look who’s here.”

Jaehyun’s eyes harden at the sight of Lee Taeyong. He pries the hands away from his arms like they’re doused in dirt and grime, quickly dusting off the sleeves of his suit jacket. “What are you doing here? Are you following me?” He accuses through gritted teeth. “You don’t really wanna stop, huh?”

Taeyong casts a flitting glance at the HQ before looking at the sharpshooter. “I had business with Garnet.” He smirks, insinuating what the other will end up thinking of when he only had a short talk with Fort.

Anger flares in Jaehyun. “So you really did it huh?”

A drop of rain hits the tip of Taeyong’s nose. It starts drizzling softly, not hard enough to drench them. The road darkens as it starts to get moist from the soft pitter-patter of raindrops and Jaehyun looks up to see a patch of hair stick on Taeyong’s forehead. He’s gone back to caramel, but his eyes are black as midnight.

Lenses. Disguise. He knows what it is for.

“Did what?” Taeyong gives him a funny look, like Jaehyun has just said something so alien to him. “Hey, can we go somewhere? I know we’re gonna get messy – we don’t really converse like normal people, you know? Not with me. And you don’t want this to arouse suspicion – Garnet is just right behind you.” He turns and leads the way, fidgeting with the cigarette tucked on his ear.

Jaehyun has a choice and he doesn’t need to follow Taeyong. He’s here to try to talk to Fort and clarify Red Phoenix’s status in hopes of claiming what he thinks is rightfully theirs. He didn’t expect to cross paths with Lee Taeyong _again;_ he doesn’t need to talk to him. They don’t have any business with each other.

But he walks and tails the knife thrower until they end up in an empty alley. It’s a little too cold now, and cloud forms every time Jaehyun exhales. The air bites through the suit he’s wearing and he knows he should’ve worn something more appropriate but he was only planning to be here for a moment – no one notified him that he’d be staying for a little longer for some unwanted reunion.

Honestly, he didn’t think he’d see Taeyong again. After that gala night, he thought that the other would be hiding away by now as he had done his job to ruin Jaehyun’s plans. But it isn’t like Taeyong to be hiding away from a mess, especially when they wake the animal in him. 

_Thrill._ Taeyong lives for the thrill.

“Taeyong, just admit it.”

The older stops walking and whips around, raising a brow. “I’m gonna tell you something and you will listen.”

“Speak.”

“I didn’t do whatever you’re thinking of.”

Jaehyun scoffs, glancing back at the direction they came from, licking his lips as he faces the other. “Well tell me what I’m thinking of.”

His words make Taeyong giggle. It sounds different from the maniacal laugh he had always done when his morbid humor kicks in. The sound is softer, gentler. But they’re still full of malice. “You dare tell me what to do. Alright, weirdo.” Taeyong relents, back pressed against the bricked wall. “In case you’re still on that bullshit you came up with your equally weird friends, I’m telling you that I didn’t do it. I didn’t take the proposals, I didn’t sabotage Red Phoenix and wait–don’t speak yet. Am I the only one you think is capable of that? How disappointing. You see, Jaehyun.” Taeyong scratches his temple, sighing. “You trust a lot of people. You don’t do that bullshit here.”

“Taeyong you’re lying.” Jaehyun huffs disbelievingly. The damage has been done. What more could Taeyong hide from him that he refuses to admit his betrayal? It’s not like they could rebuild Red Phoenix and right all the mistakes. If anything, Jaehyun is only making him confirm that he’s the one behind Jaehyun’s downfall.

“Don’t give me that bull.” The caramel-head looks genuinely offended for a second that Jaehyun actually _felt_ a little guilty, which is crazy, since he knows what he’s talking about. But should he really be surprised, when people like Taeyong were born to manipulate and take advantage? “I’m lying now? Me? What do I get from that? You have nothing to give me if I lie to you now. When did I ever? Come on, I wasn’t the one who said he couldn’t see himself standing anywhere else but next to me.” Exasperation drips from every single word Lee Taeyong spouts. He’s always frustrated with Jaehyun anyway. “Sounds familiar?”

He did say that. Jaehyun remembers it like it was yesterday. He was next to Taeyong as they hid from Dragonaire and he was uncertain of their ambiguous fate. He told the other they wouldn’t win the war, but Taeyong didn’t give a damn whether they win or not – as long as Jaehyun fought with him. It was a good, nerve-wrecking day; Jaehyun felt good, light, like he could see himself fighting with Taeyong for the next days, years, lifetime – like they were official partners in crime. Was it all a lie? Did he only say those words in a spur of the moment? Was he just carried away by the adrenaline rushing through his veins that time?

Jaehyun blinks away the nostalgia. “I wasn’t serious.” The older man shrugs.

“Sure you weren’t. No biggie. I’m not holding you responsible for your obsession allegations against me for remembering every little thing about you and all the mess I made.” Guilt-tripping is what Taeyong tends to do. Jaehyun feels every ounce of it.

With a shake of his head, the sharpshooter scoffs, biting the corner of his lip. “This is what you’re good at, huh. Diverting the topic. You’re lying. Just say it.”

Gloom falls between the two. It feels like they’re strangers, the type that used to be close and after a drastic event befalls them, they are torn apart, thrown into the opposite sides of the world.  When in actuality, they’re just a few feet apart, and if Jaehyun wants, he could reach out and run his hand through the caramel tresses that still look so soft despite the chemicals clinging to it – and that’s what Jaehyun really wants to do.

“Okay fine. I’m lying.”

His reverie screeches to a halt. “Really?”

Taeyong peevishly kicks a rock on the ground and the object hits the iron fence on the opposite side of the alley. “See? This fucktard–I just said I’m lying and now you’re questioning it. You’re infuriating, alright.” He rips the cig off of his pierced ear and lights it up, hand slightly trembling. The cancerous smoke morphs with the clouds of chilly breaths they release.

“That’s because you don’t take things seriously!”

“Dimple boy, life’s too short. Just enjoy things the way they are.” Taeyong retorts nonchalantly.

Jaehyun is unrelenting. No – he can’t drop this now. “Taeyong I need you to go back to Garnet and tell them the truth.”

Confusion contorts on Taeyong’s face. “What truth?”

“That you went against Red Phoenix!” Jaehyun impatiently states the obvious like he was talking to an invalid.

“Okay.” The knife thrower nods, inhaling the cigarette. “What’s the reason I did it?”

“Why are _you_ asking me that?”

“Because I don’t fucking know what to say.” The cigarette is thrown on the ground before a boot stomps on it. Taeyong runs a hand through his hair in frustration, and the strands fall softly over his eyes. “I said I didn’t fucking do it, god dammit. I don’t care if you believe me or not, we have no relations anymore and I don’t give a shit if we do. Now fucking scram and leave me alone.”

Jaehyun scoffs, outraged. “You’re the one that keeps following me like a damn shadow!”

 _Shadow._ Lee Taeyong had told him that in his dream. Lee Taeyong will be there, right behind him anywhere he goes. He’s not going to leave Jaehyun alone, is he? His dream is manifesting right at the moment. They’re currently in a dark spot and Jaehyun remembers running in circles in the tunnel until he finds the way out, but a blade had pierced through him and Taeyong is the last thing he saw before everything turned black.

A dark laugh falls from Taeyong’s lips. “Now that’s dramatic. Poetic. Philosophical. Ever tried being a novelist, dimple boy?”

Dimple boy. It’s like back then when they just met. They’re absolutely strangers again – and Jaehyun wants to know why it makes his throat constrict.

“Cut the crap, Taeyong. You’re stalking me. You can’t leave me alone.”

“ _Au contraire,_ I don’t give a shit about you do, wherever you go. This is just life bullshitting me.”

Silence settles like a long-stretched string barely hanging on the both of them.

Jaehyun sighs. “I should kill you, Taeyong. You’re asking for it at this point.”

Taeyong stares back at him. He looks like the old Taeyong before his hair was dyed red, but it doesn’t look like him at the same time. Maybe it’s because of the eyes. Jaehyun likes it blue. He looked like those beautiful warriors in the shoujo, historical mangas he used to read.

“Why do you want to kill me?”

“You did me dirty. I have dreams for Invictus and you ruined it…”

“No,” Taeyong shakes his head, grinning. “ _You_ ruined it because you’re fucking greedy. You’re a fucking sly, scheming asshole.” Acid sizzles on Taeyong’s tongue as he jabs a finger into Jaehyun’s direction, emphasizing his point. “Even if no one stole that proposal, you will still manage to ruin Invictus because you’re greedy. You don’t have a fucking right to use that ‘cause it’s not yours, bastard.” He’s shaking and Jaehyun just notices it – it looks bad, as though Taeyong’s about to collapse if he doesn’t control the urge. “I’m gonna fucking kill you, I swear to god you aggravate the fuck out of me.”

“Do it.” Jaehyun provokes, face stern. “Harm me. I’ll make sure the cops catch you. You’re hiding from the club murder, right?”

The caramel-head’s brows crease. “Do I look like I’m hiding? This hair? Lenses? Is this what you call hiding? If anything, me walking around like this screams _bloody_ catch me.” Taeyong leans his weight against the wall and the gun presses to his hip, cold and waiting to be pulled.

He closes his eyes and counts _one, two, three_ until his breathing steadies. When he looks up, Jaehyun is still there, watching him.

“Why are you still here,”

“Go back to Garnet and confess.”

Taeyong can easily tell him it’s Moon Taeil. But why should he spoon feed all of that information to Jaehyun? He figured it out by himself. The least that Jaehyun could do after his failure is know the truth on his own.

“Confess? Smells like some religious shit. What’s not working?” Taeyong raps a finger on his temple. “Your fucking brain is what. Alright,” His shoulders sag in exhaustion and Taeyong’s wound stings a little from the movement. “Let’s say I did it. You think Garnet is innocent? Bitch–that’s fucking business right there. If we were scheming together, and that’s something I wouldn’t have the energy to do, you think Garnet would pity you and your little squad and return the projects? Do you have the money, the name? No. Even if I fucking shoot myself in the mouth,” He pulls out his gun and presses it to his lower lip, digging the muzzle painfully. “Right in front of Fort, he won’t choose Invictus over Casanov. If you want to beg, go to him,” Now pointing the gun to the HQ’s direction, Taeyong continues. “Go to Fort. You were heading there to beg, right? _Pathetic._ Take a piece of advice and go back to your country to fix your own shit.”

Taeyong puts the gun back in its holster and brushes past Jaehyun.

“Take it back.”

He turns around, frowning. “I just sa–“

“Take back what you said.” Jaehyun stalks up to him, stopping a few inches before the knife thrower. His jaw is clenching as anger steams off of his whole visage.

“Which one? It’s late and I don’t have a lot of time to recall each and every word I said.”

They hold the eye contact, neither wanting to back down as Jaehyun mentally debates with himself if he should say it – it rings in his head, making him feel _small_ , like pest easy to crush beneath the strong one’s foot.

“ _Pathetic.”_

Mischief dances in Taeyong’s eyes. “Ohoho, did I hurt your cute ‘lil ego?”

Taeyong splutters as he staggers back after Jaehyun’s unsuspected punch. “Fuck!” His mouth throbs in pain as he licks the blood off the cut on his lip that was split open. He seethes and charges back at Jaehyun, dodging the other’s attack with a roundhouse kick, hitting the side of Jaehyun’s head that makes the younger reel to the side. Seeing another chance, the caramel-head goes in for another kick just as Jaehyun covers himself with both arms. With a fast reflex, the younger grabs hold of Taeyong’s ankle and ferociously pulls, visibly wincing as the knife thrower slides down and hits the ground with a pained grunt. The gun skids to the ground from the impact.

Jaehyun quickly turns Taeyong on his stomach when he sees that the latter’s about to send a blow to his face and twists the other’s arm on his back.

“Fucking shit! That fucking hurts!”

He’s about to turn a deaf ear to the other’s wails when Jaehyun notices the growing wet spot on Taeyong’s trench coat. He presses a finger down and swipes the wetness, eyes bulging as realization dawns on him. Jaehyun’s weight is lifted off of Taeyong in an instant, worry flooding the shooter’s veins as he pulls Taeyong to a stand, frantically checking for more injuries like he wasn’t just about to pummel the older to a pulp. All hostility dissipates from him at the knowledge that he hurt Taeyong.

“Shit. Taeyong, why are you ble–“

Taeyong wobbles, cupping his shoulder. “Get the fuck away from me, Jaehyun. Listen, I don’t wanna kill you. You already failed and that’s as good as dead to me.”

The weight of the words drops on Jaehyun like a ton of concrete. For some reason, _friendship_ flickers in the back of his mind as he stares at Taeyong’s bleeding shoulder. They’re not friends – he never returned the strange attachment to the deranged man in front of him. But as sick as it is, he’s _pained_ , his chest hollows in emptiness as though his heart was ripped out of its imprisonment.

It’s his fault for letting this spiral out of control. He left Taeyong alone when supervision is what the other extremely needs. He forced Taeyong out of the loop because he thought it would be fruitless to let him near. He let Taeyong roam the outside world fully knowing the danger it entails. And now they’re back to square one, like the first day in Red Phoenix when the caramel-head hated everyone. Jaehyun shouldn’t care.

_But why the fuck does it hurt like this?_

His voice breaks a little when he speaks to ask something he already knows. “How did we come to this, Taeyong?”

“How?” Taeyong grips Jaehyun’s collar and hauls the younger close, their noses almost touching. “You dare ask me that? Maybe you shouldn’t have fucking abandoned me in the first place and went your own fucking way acting like a fucking king.” With the energy left in him he pushes Jaehyun and turns away, wanting to get out of there as soon as possible.

Jaehyun glances down and sees the gun that Taeyong left, picking it up. “Wait–“

At the familiar sound of a gun scratching against the ground, Taeyong grunts and turns, elbowing Jaehyun against the temple, thinking that the younger was going to shoot him.

The gun falls out of Jaehyun’s grasp when his head hits the bricked wall. The last thing he sees before darkness curtain his eyes was Taeyong’s face stricken with horror, and his body hits the cold, wet ground.

Taeyong stares at the image in front of him. He’s frozen in shock and fear for the first time in his life as blood trickles down the side of Jaehyun’s face. The reality kicks in and his knees protest in pain as he drops to the younger’s side and quickly brings Jaehyun’s head on his lap. Blood coats one of his hands and the usual excitement that he thought would be there doesn’t come. The metallic stench hits his senses, beckoning him to have a taste.

Rather, his stomach churns disapprovingly and Taeyong retches to the side, spilling the disgusting bitterness fizzing in his throat.

“Ugh,” Taeyong quickly wipes the vomit off his mouth, ignoring the sting when he grazes against the cut on his lip and slaps Jaehyun’s cheek. “Jaehyun. Jaehyun! Hey.” Shaking the other desperately, Taeyong feels something in his eyes sting and his vision blurs. He doesn’t get to tell what it is when the rain starts to pour harder, soaking him from head to toe.

“Hey, friends don’t die on each other, you know.” Taeyong chuckles, still slapping Jaehyun’s cheek. The blood is washed by the rain but more oozes out of the wound on Jaehyun’s head. “I heard that from a movie…” His body starts rocking back and forth and the younger is still out like a light, unmoving. For the first time in Taeyong’s life, he doesn’t know what to do, only letting fear envelope him like a seizing snake. His voice echoes along the dark, empty alleyway. “What was that again? Hey, fucker! Wake the fuck up! Time to fucking stop playing, alright. This is your fault, Jaehyun. This is your fucking fault.”

Taeyong pats down the other’s pocket and pulls out a phone. He quickly types a message, sending it to one of the squad members and drops it on the small puddle of water. Jaehyun remains immobile in his hold. “Heeeeey, Jaehyun. What do you do in times like this? I can’t take you to a hospital. That rabbit’s gonna come get you.” He gently moves Jaehyun’s head off of his lap and gets up, wiping the blood down his wet coat before picking up the gun and putting it back to the holster. “Stay there, alright. Don’t fucking die.”

Taeyong runs out of the alley and heads back to his hiding spot at the side of the motel. He squints through the harsh rainwater and spots Moon Taeil walking out of the HQ with anger etched all over his face.

_It’s done. Fort kicked him out._

He stays where he is, blending in the shadows as Taeil opens an umbrella and stalks out of the gates, walking off to a different direction. Taeyong then comes out of his hiding place to tail the other, trying his best to keep the sound of his footsteps down, matching the rhythm of Taeil’s.

The street is already empty. Taeil stops before a car and pulls out something from his pocket. Keys. Taeyong darts over to where the target is and knocks him out with a single blow on the back of his head, catching the body with his bad arm as he opens the door to the driver’s seat, unlocking the others. Taeyong pushes Moon Taeil’s unconscious body at the back before getting in and driving out of the area to a desolate garage he had found for the execution of his plans.

0o0o0

When was the last time he had a pet to play with? Ah, some time ago. He can’t remember the exact date. Kim Jaeseok was sleeping peacefully on the ground that time, and he was observing quietly, patiently, like a hyena as it waits for the perfect time to attack its victim.

It’s the same at the moment. Taeyong feels like he was taken to the past to relive such magnificence. Except that his shoulder is injured, he’s not in Red Phoenix, and Kim Jaeseok is not the one tied on the ground.

Taeyong pops the can of beer open and downs half of its content, some dripping down the corner of his mouth to follow a trail down the side of his neck. It’s sticky and cold, but he doesn’t care. He already looks like train wreck personified. When he went out to buy something to heat up his body, the cashier at this one convenience store gave him a stink eye. He knows he looks like as if a bulldozer ran him over. Taeyong bought the beer, shot the CCTV before shooting the judgmental cashier boy.

He shouldn’t have looked at Lee Taeyong.

It’s a little over 3 A.M. It’s late, the darkness traipsing half of the world. Taeyong puts his legs down from having it hiked atop the rotten table in the rundown garage that he found together with Risa right after they collected the weapons. His fingers rap on the surface, creating an unknown melody before they catch the base of the hourglass next to the can of beer. Taeyong turns it upside down when the last grain of sand falls.

Moon Taeil moves. Taeyong pulls out two knives from his strap and sharpens them together, the steely noise waking his victim from sleep.

The lone bulb hangs right over Taeil’s face and it blinds him for a moment, preventing him from completely opening his eyes. “Where–“

“Sleeping beauty’s awake.” Taeyong says with a teasing tone, and Moon Taeil’s eyes snap on his direction. “It’s past 3 in the morning if you wanna know.”

“…Lee Taeyong?”

“Surprise, surprise!” The caramel-head stands, putting the knives down before walking over to Moon Taeil’s helpless form on the ground. He towers over the other man with his hands on his hips. “Were you surprised, Taeil? You didn’t think I’d live, right?”

“What are you doing?” Taeil glances down his body and tries to pull his arms out. It’s utterly futile. “Untie me now.”

“Eh? But why? It’s playtime.” Whispers Taeyong as he crouches, and the sinister tone reaches Taeil, making him shudder as panic settles in his guts.

“W-we’re not in your torture chamber. Don’t mess around!”

Taeyong has the _gall_ to look offended. “I never mess around, Taeil. There’s a reason why you’re here.” Smiling now, he points at himself. “Ask me.”

The former Red Phoenix assistant stops attempting to escape the restrains for a moment to appease the insane man., fully aware of the consequence if he does otherwise. “Why am I here?”

He internally cheers at the sight of a pleased look on Taeyong’s face, making the mistake of thinking that he’ll be free after.

“Mm. You’re obedient. I like it very, _very much._ So different from that Dragonaire son.” Taeyong relishes on the panic in Taeil’s face. “Who is it again?”

“…Kim Jaeseok.”

“Damn, you know. I mean,” Taeyong stands up to circle the other man’s form, slowly walking around with his blue eyes, now free of lenses staring at his prey. “Why wouldn’t you? You were conspiring with them against Red Phoenix.”

Taeil scoffs as he keeps up a vain act. “What kind of nonsense is that? Cut the crap and untie me, Lee Taeyong.”

The knife thrower smirks at Taeil’s composed stature. “Tsk. I don’t want to. And don’t deny it anymore; Risa Uehara confessed everything to me.”

The lie shuts Moon Taeil up and the blame on the woman shows on his face as he shuts his eyes close and mutters something under his breath.

“Say something.”

“Did you kill her already?”

Taeyong clicks his tongue and shakes his head, stopping by Taeil’s feet. “I could’ve let you go but you gave me the wrong answer. Does it matter? You dropped her from the plan. Listen, Taeil,” Taeyong nudges the other’s foot with his. “I’ll make this easy for you. I just want to know one more thing.”

“I’ll tell you everything if you’ll let me go.”

“Deal.” Taeyong lights up, rubbing his palms together. “I’m easy to talk to. Now, when did you start talking to Dragonaire?”

“Back in September…”

“And the reason is?”

Moon Taeil’s face darkens. “They reached out to me. I wanted a higher position. I’d remain merely a slave to Lee Namgyu if I stayed in Red Phoenix and Kim Taejun promised me primary control with their operations, like second-in-command. They wanted to establish a stronger reputation by stealing Red Phoenix’s status and partnering up with Garnet.”

“Second-in-command?” Taeyong asks. “What does that make Kim Jaeseok?”

Taeil wavers. “He’s the heir…”

“Okay,” The trench coat leaves him as Taeyong drops the soaked piece of fabric on the ground. The raining has stopped for a while, but it seems to have gotten colder. “He’s the heir. You know, you should’ve known better that crime families are called crime families for a reason. You think Taejun would give you that much control? You’re an outsider. If you could betray Red Phoenix, you could betray a third-rate org.” The fallen org’s heir scoffs at Moon Taeil’s stupidity. “You played Lee Namgyu; Kim Taejun would’ve played you as well. An heir is an heir, and it’s not you.”

Taeyong leaves the man to go back to the rotten table, taking off the knife strap. He lays it next to the hourglass and runs a finger along the display of blades, choosing from his many options.

“W-what are you doing?”

“Remember the picture you guys sent me? Of Namgyu and Olivia?” Taeyong slams the knife down the table, impressed at its sharpness as the blade pierced through before pulling it out. “Do you remember?”

Taeil gulps. “Yes.”

“How did you find Olivia and my mother?”

“W-we forced Lee Namgyu to spill. By electrocution.”

The knife thrower nods, repeatedly chopping down the edge of the table. “So that’s why his body looked kinda black. I knew the bastard was weak. Anyway, when did you decide on heading to Garnet?”

“Please let me go now…”

As though exhausted of the situation, Taeyong sighs, head tilted as his intense blue eyes rake over Taeil’s shuddering form. “We’re not yet done. Be good and I’ll cut those ropes. Answer the question.”

The restrained man obliges, afraid. “Dragonaire wouldn’t respond to me anymore, so I went to the HQ. But it’s burned. Did you… did you do that?”

“Perhaps I did. You fooled Fort, huh? So cunning.” Taeyong sighs, picking up the can of beer and kicking the bloodied trench coat out of his way as he walks back to his victim, taking a single gulp of his drink before pouring the rest of it over Taeil’s face.

The man splutters, choking as most of the beer filled his nose. “You motherfucker! Let me go!”

“What do I get from it?” The can falls on the floor with a resounding clatter as Taeyong grabs a dirty rag from the corner before forcibly gagging Moon Taeil’s mouth. The noises muffle as the man protests, thrashing even more when his sense of sight is suddenly disabled with a makeshift blindfold.

Finding the garage was a blessing, as everything that Lee Taeyong needs is in it. He picks up a rusty plier from a deformed ledge by the corner. “You remember what Dragonaire did to Olivia? They carved her skin. But we’ll get to that later. Right now, I kinda missed playing with Jaeseok, so I might pretend you’re him and relive those memories, ‘mkay? I need you to cooperate with me. Or else this will turn out really, _really_ bad.” He swings the plier carelessly as he marches back to the struggling man.

“Hey, hey. Be quiet. See this?” He dangles the plier over Taeil’s face, snickering. “Of course you can’t! I remember Jung Jaehyun pointing that out, but I just wanted to stress the fact that you can’t do anything about it. Isn’t it exciting? You won’t know where it is, how close it is to your face, when it’s going to plunge right down your eye.” He drops it right next to Taeil and the man jerks from the sound, alarmed by the proximity of the object. Taeyong quickly grabs one knife from the table and rips off Taeil’s pants just like what he did to Kim Jaeseok, leaving the man bare from the waist down.

The muffled cries grow louder, harsher as he presses the cool blade on Taeil’s thigh, skimming across the expanse of unblemished skin before suddenly cutting, leaving countless lacerations all over the man’s legs. Taeyong ignores the desperate cries as he litters more cuts until red is all he sees, no more of Moon Taeil’s tan.

“Aww, what are you saying? Are you saying something?” Taeyong moves his face close to Taeil’s and pretends to listen to the other’s gagged pleas. He laughs, punishing as he dips two fingers in one of the deeper wounds, pressing against the hot, pulsing flesh inside the man’s thigh. He watches Moon Taeil squirm like a madman, trying to kick him away but to no avail. Lee Taeyong prods, plunges and presses until his fingers are knuckle deep before abruptly pulling them out. The stickiness of blood between the gaps of his fingers is more fascinating than anything in the world at the moment. He looks down at his victim whose blindfold is already wet with tears before putting his fingers back in and the rest of his hand grips around the wound.

“What are you saying? Hm? I’m despicable? I guess you’re not exactly the brightest crayon in the box by telling me that, Taeil. ‘Cause I already know.” He removes the gag covered in spit and tosses it.

“STOP! _Please_ stop!”

“That’s what he told me too. But you know what I did?” He presses the fingers harder, determined to leave no room for anything other than pain. “I _did not_ stop.”

“FUCK! Take it out! God, Lee Taeyong please spare me! Let me go!”

“Why would I do that?” The tormenter eventually pulls out his fingers and picks up the plier. “Why should I do that when I can have fun with you instead?” A strong hand grips Taeil’s jaw and forces it open before Taeyong, without warning, starts pulling out the man’s teeth. “You could’ve just killed me back there, you know? An eye for an eye. But you had to take Olivia with you.”

More teeth roll on the cold, hard ground as Moon Taeil spurts out blood.

“Was me killing Jaeseok very convenient to you? Did it make your plans all too easy? Or harder? You thought you could kill me, hm? Moon Taeil, if you thought Satan lives in hell, then check your surroundings.” The knife thrower slices the ropes circling the man’s torso and tears what remains of his clothes. “Oops, I forgot you can’t see!”

“Stop… I can’t take it anymore…”

“I’ll stop when I’m satisfied. I’m insatiable, unfortunately.” Mercilessly, Lee Taeyong starts carving letters on his toy’s body. They cut deep with oozing blood.

Squirming with all his might, Taeil screams at the top of his lungs in vain. The garage is situated in an abandoned lot, and no one will come for his rescue. “It hurts! Please stop, stop! Get away from me!”

“Just a little more…” Taeyong slices off one of the nipples, ripping another scream from his victim “There! I’m quite impressed with your pain tolerance, Moon.” He wears bliss on his face like a permanent mask. “What does it say? Tell me!” He grabs the other’s hair and yanks harshly as though he wants to pull the hair out. “Tell me, you fucking monster!”

 _Monster._ Everyone is a monster, and he believes he’s the worst of all. But the man being tortured by his hands is the man who let several of his kind _rape_ his mother, torment his sister until she admits defeat to death, their invincible enemy. Even Lee Namgyu deserves a little bit of justice.

Moon Taeil begins to grow quiet, reduced to a pathetically whimpering pulp.

Rage foams in his whole visage as his eyes burn with scalding hot fury. “ _C’est la guerre._ Olivia didn’t deserve it. Now you’re begging me to stop? What did you do when _she_ begged you to stop?” Taeyong manhandles the limping man to a stand, like a ragged doll, as he pins Moon Taeil to the wall, cutting through the cable wire around his hands and tying his wrists next to his head with the discarded rope, attaching them to embedded hooks.

“Just kill me, Taeyong… You’re not getting the proposals anymore. I’m useless. Fort blacklisted me; you can’t rebuild Red Phoenix…”

“So he didn’t tell you anything about me?”

Taeil weakly shakes his head. “I just figured you’re the one who must have exposed me. For what?” The man raises his head. Lee Taeyong knows the other would want to glare at him if the blindfold wasn’t there. “You’ll get nothing from me. Just kill me.”

Scoffing, Taeyong taps the blade on his bloodied hand. “You don’t exactly have the right to dictate me how I should do my job. Do you tell a surgeon how to perform an operation? You’re just the patient.” A lunatic laugh reverberates around the abandoned garage. “ _God,_ you remind me of Jung Jaehyun. I wonder if the rabbit came for him.”

Taeyong walks back to the table to tie the knife strap around his torso. He hears Moon Taeil tug against the restraints and something bubbles in his chest, picking up the knives he was sharpening earlier. “Keep. Fucking. Still.” The knife thrower showcases his prowess with blades as he hurls one for each of Taeil’s hands, piercing through the palms to attach them against the wall, keeping the man from struggling.

The cry he gets is enough to last him another month without thirsting for blood.

“Please, _please,_ just kill me! I can’t take it! Just kill me!” Tears soak through the blindfold, trickling down Taeil’s face.

“I will.” Taeyong picks up the trench coat and wears it as he approaches his prey, annoyed at the stench of blood stuck on its expensive fabric. “You know what else I did to the Kims of Dragonaire?”

The poor man wheezes out a rough _‘no’._

“ _This._ ” Like the empty vessel that used to be a human being; soulless, Taeyong grabs the back of the man’s head before driving the sharpest knife down Taeil’s throat, his face as emotionless as the dead as he cuts across the neck, listening to the gut-twisting cracks and squelches of torn muscles, before the other’s head finally detaches from the body as the redhead savagely rips it off. Lee Taeyong wipes a hand down his face, now rained with splotches of viscous crimson.

 “I swear, all of you are the same. Silent as a mute when everything comes to an end. Like you’re pausing my background music. Buzzkills.” Taeyong pouts, swinging Taeil’s head over his good shoulder before tossing the weapon. He’d love to smoke but all his cigarettes are drenched. “Bullshit.”

His blue eyes scan the entirety of the blood stained room before pinning over the headless body attached to the wall. “You know this was what lay ahead when you decided to ruin everyone’s lives. Well deserved, alright?”

The click of his tongue echoes in the sudden silence with the disappearance of Moon Taeil’s screams, before Taeyong turns the hourglass upside down again and walks out, raising his brows at the sight of a thin layer of snow covering the ground. “Ah, so you snowed again, Paris?”

He makes a turn to where the car is parked and just as he keys the door, someone grabs his arm from behind and attempts to pull him. Taeyong swings the head to the attacker, successfully distracting the man before he pulls out his gun and shoots. Victory almost comes but another attacker arrives to twist his bad arm, inflicting pain that causes the caramel-head to drop the firearm. It drops with a wet thump over the snow before Taeyong forces himself to send a kick behind. The attackers, wearing a balaclava to hide their faces simultaneously charge at him, missing the knife thrower when the latter slides down the ground, picking up the gun and aiming at the two. Grunts fill the icy air as they fall wounded, clutching the parts of their body now stuffed with bullets.

“Fucking… Robbery in this kind of place or what,” Taeyong rains more bullets on the two until he runs out of it just for good measure. He puts the handgun back in the holster, head tilted to the side to look at Taeil’s head that carelessly rolled away, leaving a trail of red on the snow.

“Aw, look at you. Aren’t you cu–“  

A prickling pain on his neck cuts him off. Before Taeyong could process what’s happening, his vision blurs and he falls limp, face planted on the ground.

“Damn. We really had to sacrifice two men for you, eh. If you didn’t have a fucking expensive price on your head…”

Kai tears the balaclava and ruffles his hair before hauling Taeyong’s body over his shoulder, dumping him inside the awaiting SUV parked just around the corner. Since his two colleagues are dead, he drives out alone, checking the body in the backseat every now and then through the rearview mirror.

“Venandi’s going to rake millions with you, Lee Taeyong…”

0o0o0

“Are you sure you don’t want to go to the hospital?” Ten closes the medical kit and pushes it beneath Jaehyun’s bed. The nurse just finished cleaning up the wound on the younger’s head; fortunately it isn’t too alarming, just that he lost an amount of blood that he was pale during the first two days following the trauma.

The squad was in tumult that night. Doyoung was frantic, a rare occurrence ever since the runaway from Dragonaire. They had assumed that Jaehyun managed to text before passing out – the sharpshooter didn’t bother to correct them.

Jaehyun gives him a grateful look, slightly smiling as he caresses the bandage on his head. Ten had to shave a little part of his hair for the former to be able to stitch up the wound. It wasn’t painful, but it didn’t keep him from gripping his pillow either. The previous times he had to be sent to the clinic from the training he did, they were all caused by little scratches here and there – combat training was not very nice to him. This is the first as of yet. “Yeah, Ten. I’m fine. It’s just a scratch and you know it.”

“It’s not just a scratch and you know it.” The tiny nurse scolds him like a parent and Jaehyun has to hold the out-of-place amusement in case the other goes berserk on him. The first and last time he had witnessed it, it was actually scary.

“I trust you.”

Relief washes over the nurse. “Thank you, Jaehyun but we don’t have the proper equipment here to have you properly checked. You might have a concussion. I know this is annoying since I’ve been asking you for two–“

“Three.”

“–three days now but are you sure you don’t feel pressure in your head? Pains?”

“I don’t feel them, I’m sure of it.”

“Okay. Dizziness?”

Jaehyun presses his lips firmly when they start stretching into a smile. “I’m okay.”

Ten is now jotting down notes, looking very serious while doing his job. “Temporary loss of consciousness, vomiting?”

“Ten…”

He receives a glare. “Shut up, Jaehyun let me do my job. Feelings of confusion or feeling like you’re surrounded by fog?”

Jaehyun gives him an are-you-serious face, to which Ten’s nose flares in reaction. “Don’t give me that look. I’m serious.”

Alright. Ten is actually serious. Jaehyun shakes his head, feeling sulky. “Noooo…”

“Now you’re acting like a child. Last one. Do you remember everything that happened that night?”

Jaehyun stares at him for a few seconds before the coal black eyes drop on the bed. “I wish I don’t.”

Silence falls between them before the sound of rustling reaches him as Ten keeps the pen and paper away, looking reluctant to give any sort of comfort. “I’m sorry, Jaehyun. You shouldn’t have gone there.”

“I wanted to try. We don’t need to sell ourselves short, Ten. Plus…that talk with Taeyong, I feel like I needed it.”

“Why?”

“I just,” Jaehyun sighs, rubbing his forehead. “I feel guilty. He’s crazy, I know. But he didn’t deserve what I did to him. I shouldn’t have left him alone.”

Ten’s grips his hand, squeezing and Jaehyun’s eyes meet the other’s strong ones. “Jaehyun, he’s manipulating you right now.”

“Is he?”

“Yes!” Ten exclaims, pumped by concern. “Don’t forget that it’s still his fault that we’re having troubles as we speak.”

Right. Ten is right. All of this is still Lee Taeyong’s fault and Jaehyun can’t believe that he got swayed for a bit there. _Focus, Jaehyun. Focus._

An airy laugh escapes him, and Jaehyun lets go of the other’s hand. “When we talked, I was ready to forgive him, you know.”

“That seems so easy…”

“I know. But he still chose to lie.” Bitterness, together with agony return and he welcomes them back in like long lost company.

Ten nods and gets off the bed to walk over to the door. He stops with a hand on the knob to look back at the other’s broken daze. “That’s the way it is, Jaehyun. Please don’t concern yourself with him anymore, alright? He only means trouble.”

“I know. I learned it the hard way, you see?”

The nurse snorts at the smartass response, feeling the atmosphere lighten a bit. “Idiot. Come on, Doyoung said he got information about the auction this coming Tuesday.”

With nothing else to do, Jaehyun leaves his room with Ten and joins the rest of the squad in the living room-turned-into-a-mini-office that they don’t utilize for its purpose.

“What’s up?” Jaehyun sits on the armrest of the couch that Yuta, Sicheng and Johnny are already occupying.

Doyoung turns to him from facing the laptop on the desk, his glasses pushed atop his head. “I looked into the group you talked about, the one holding an auction every month. They’re doing one this Tuesday at 9 in the evening. All interested groups are welcome.”

“Right. About that, I already mentioned to my father that I’m planning to buy people, that we should try trafficking.”

“Did he say something about Garnet?” Yuta carefully asks, not wanting to ignite negativity in the room.

At that, Jaehyun huffs as exhaustion shows on his features. “No but he pointed out that it’s taking too long. If we manage to bag a lot of people, we’ll fly back to Korea ASAP to connect with new clients. Dad is already working on that.”  

Winwin perks up, eyes sparkling. “That’s good news, right? I mean, if we go back without Garnet’s name with us, at least the trip here was still fruitful.”

“He’s right,” Johnny’s lips purse in thought, absently rolling the watch around his wrist. “We’re not gonna get beheaded just like that.”

Jaehyun’s eyes dramatically roll at the other’s ridiculous insinuation. “Shut up, that won’t happen.”

“But when your dad gets angry, it’s still not a pretty sight.”

“…Point taken. Doyoung, what’s the group again? I have the cards in my room.”

Doyoung squints at the laptop. “Venandi.”

“Alright. Please confirm our attendance.”

They all turn their heads at him. “ _Our_ ”?

“Yeah, we’re all going. When dad hands Invictus over to me, my consultants need to know everything that I’m dealing with, right?”

Excited grins stretch over their faces. Jaehyun is grateful; at least they’re all willing to stay with him through thick and thin.

Ten notices their leader sag a bit and glances at the woman keeping to herself in the kitchen. “Léonie? Can you please make some soup? Someone here is being stubborn acting tough.”

“Alright…”

Their eyes meet and Jaehyun has to hastily avert his gaze. Those striking blue eyes bring an ominous feeling whenever he sees them.

He has no idea where Lee Taeyong is. The caramel-head must have fled the scene to God knows where after texting Doyoung. Paris is a vast paradise; the serpent will find its rightful place without qualms.

0o0o0

“Is this a theater?” Yuta asks as soon as he takes his seat right next to Jaehyun. There’s a small pull-out table attached to the back of the seats in front of them, already prepared with food they can eat while the auction goes on. In close inspection, Yuta thinks it’s better than nothing – they skipped dinner for this, thinking it’ll be grander. At least there’s wine instead of water. No wonder they’re a second-rate. The Kingpin must be a cheapskate.

Scanning the room surreptitiously, he realizes that everyone seems to have assumed a dress code – suits. Just like at the gala. Besides, this is still a formal activity organized by Venandi.

Jaehyun nurses himself with the wine, sipping on it with a hum of approval. “It surely is. Though you know that it isn’t for theatrical purposes that it was built. The area is not even a typical spot for tourists or even the natives, hidden away from the hullabaloo. It’s exactly for this,” He eyes the stage where someone frantically checks behind the curtains over and over, “For selling goods.”

“You know, I’m fully aware that Red Phoenix used to participate in this kind of trade, but how do you find these people?”

“Most of them are taken. You know the drill – walking alone, drunk, drugged in clubs. These club owners are clients of the mafia. Some of them willingly sell themselves in exchange for money. Organizations don’t give a shit where it goes as long as they get you.”

Winwin, sitting behind Jaehyun joins in the conversation. “Where are they sent?”

Jaehyun puts the glass down and wipes his mouth with a napkin. “It depends on their purposes. But most of them are bought for sexual favors. It’s the main objective anyway. The sole reason why trafficking even exists.” Frowning a bit, he turns to the Chinese arsonist. “Aren’t you guys supposed to know this?”

Someone butts in, voice a little muffled due to the bread already stuffed in his mouth. Johnny’s face catches the napkin Jaehyun had thrown. “We have an idea but we don’t know the specifics. We’re for field missions, remember? Not the candidates to be the next mafia leaders.”

The other has a point and Jaehyun gives him that with a timeless joke. “Alright. 10 points for Johnnydor.”

“I wish I was deaf.”

Jaehyun doesn’t even want to look at Yuta.

On his other side, Doyoung is shooting daggers at them with his glare through the graded glasses. “Guys, be quiet. It’s starting.”

“Shush!” Ten hisses, clinging to Johnny’s arm. “It doesn’t matter. All of these predators–“

“We _are_ predators.”

“I said what I said, Winwin. These predators are gonna howl in glee anyway once the biddings start.”

Winwin mumbles something that sounds a lot like ‘ _midget_ ’. “How much are we spending?”

Jaehyun’s shrugs. “I don’t know. What’s important is we bring home _fine_ goods regardless of the number. Two, three, as long as they’re of high quality. We’re only starting. Think of this as sampling.”

A manly voice booms through the theater, cutting off Winwin from responding to Jaehyun. On stage is a man dressed in a crisp suit. He looks about mid 40s in age judging from the lines on his face. Still, he exudes charisma and authority, but still subpar to both Lee Namgyu and Fort.

“Good evening, gents!”

“Oh,” Winwin blinks rapidly. “It’s in English. Is that their boss?”

Doyoung chooses to respond right away just for the other to shut up. Sometimes, Winwin doesn’t know how to read between the lines. “There are foreigners here and yes, most likely.”

“We won’t be beating around the bush anymore. You all know what’s in store for everyone today.” The face-splitting smile on the man shows the malevolence in his nature, the cruelty of humans on humans in lieu of selfish pleasure – it’s the same with all the men in the room except for the squad who are more bored with the scripted introduction than anything else. “So without further ado, let’s begin with the first product!”

The curtain opens, revealing a skinny woman dressed in a frilly top and the shortest skirt Jaehyun has ever seen. It’s baby pink in color and her long, black silky hair is tied up in pigtails. She looks so young and she was probably styled that way to sell quickly. Besides, these old men prefer the _fresh_ ones rather than those hitting the peak limit of age.

She doesn’t seem to be uncomfortable. At least she’s aware of what she’s getting into.

“A Japanese doll, wide eyes and porcelain skin! Look at her voluptuous figure only at 18! Bidding starts at €5000!”

 _Voluptuous. The girl is skin and bones._ Jaehyun scoffs, watching the other patrons raise their paddles. The bid caller standing next to the boss shouts prices, until the girl’s value increases to €6500 and then she’s sold, just like that, taken by another man to prepare for the check-out.

The next product comes out after a minute. It’s another girl, but definitely older and more alluring than the first one. She’s apparently Australian – blond hair, tan skin and round, brown eyes. She looks confident standing on stage as clients howl their numbers, raising her initial price of €7000 to €10000. A group from Canada successfully buys the woman who audaciously sends a flying kiss to her bidder before taken to the clerk who will be recording the sold item.

It goes on for another half an hour until Jaehyun bids on a man. European, honey hair, light colored eyes. He ignores the look sent to his way by the squad members, a little peeved for being judged.

“What?” He asks, before raising his paddle for the second time, shouting €7500.

“Nothing~” Yuta sing-songs. Jaehyun honestly doesn’t understand them at the moment, irritated at having to decode their behavior. The auctioneer closes the price at €7500, sold to Invictus.

He gets two more people, women, Chinese and Russian. The others are getting too pricey so Jaehyun doesn’t bid, uncertain if it’s worth it. Moreover, the ones he already bought are only samples until his father gives the final decision. He hopes the products are good enough to convince their Kingpin.

The host, Venandi’s boss _Alessio_ pauses with a knowing grin on his face. It’s malicious to say the least, and the glint in his eyes speaks volumes. Jaehyun squirms in his seat, suddenly bothered. He knows that auctions save the best products for last and the prices on their head skyrocket. This kind of product usually cannot be afforded by everyone, only fit for the high society. Jaehyun is not confident with Invictus’ financial capabilities with this one, judging by the building anticipation in the theater.

“Ah, we’re reaching the end of the show. But before that, we can’t conclude without the climax, right?” The clients cheer, filling the place with their disgusting excitement. 20 people have already been sold. Still, more clients have yet to bag their own _goods._

Alessio puts a finger against his lips, silencing the bidders. “Pipe down. I need you all to calm yourselves for our last product will surely take your breath away with his value.”

Someone in the audience guesses the price, and Alessio’s reaction leaves them gaping.

“You might be undervaluing this one, _Cygnus.”_

Jaehyun’s eyes hardens as he straightens, staring at the closed curtains.

“Everyone! Venandi’s biggest product in 8 years!”

The curtains reopen. A cage sits in the middle of the stage and inside is a man, shirtless, body littered with tattoo, although the most dominant is the Phoenix on his chest. His wrists are tied to the grills of the cage, preventing him from moving.

Slowly, like the time has paused and the world stops revolving, Jaehyun gets up from his seat. His eyes stare at the man in the cage, the caramel hair, the scattered scars, the rings on his ear.

The man looks up, the blue eyes rocking the people to their cores.

“Red Phoenix’s heir, Lee Taeyong!”

Gasps, whispers, moans of awe fill the venue. The Invictus members aren’t any different, talking in hushed whispers. Jaehyun is stupefied, completely frozen in his spot. Behind him, someone grunts and tells him to sit down but he pays no mind to anything else other than Lee Taeyong in that cage, restrained like an animal.

“I’m not lying!” Alessio laughs. “Our source is a Red Phoenix member themselves. It has come to our attention that the said organization, widely known as Garnet’s only Korean partner has fallen off the grid. Gone. Obliterated. Now, their heir, previously a myth has now turned real. I was beyond astonished as well!”

Lee Taeyong doesn’t move from where he kneels inside his prison, only staring at the people eager to put their bid on him. They’re mostly ageing, with dripping malice and wickedness in their hungry eyes as they convulse in exhilaration from their spots. He can only imagine what these people want to do with him and he would love to slice through their throats, if only he wasn’t tied and drugged to remain immobile. The last drug was injected in him in the morning and it’s almost wearing off. He only needs to wait a little longer.

“Hush, hush. I know you’re all excited but let me lay the price. It’s going to be fair, given the identity of our man. Price starts at €50,000,000!”

Jaehyun feels his legs wobble. He glances down his paddle and notices that his hands are shaking. Someone tugs him down and Doyoung leans in, whispering harshly.

“Don’t tell me you’re buying him.”

“Jaehyun, why is he here? Who set him up? He’s caged; it means it’s against his will!”

“Stop it, Winwin. How would Jaehyun know anything about this? The guy knocked him out days ago!”

Shouts of prices is what Jaehyun hears, nothing else. Invictus can’t afford Lee Taeyong. And even so, he can’t just buy him. Why is Taeyong there? Who did this?

“€55,000,000!”

“€58,000,000!”

“€60,000,000!”

His heart lodges in his throat, racing a thousand miles. Jaehyun can’t move and he doesn’t know what to do. The prices are going up and someone is going to bag Lee Taeyong and do God knows what with him.

_No one else can have Lee Taeyong but me._

“Johnny.”

“What?”

Jaehyun turns to the squad. “I need one of you to get the van. We have some weapons there. You all got your guns, right? Excellent.”

Johnny’s jaw clenches. “What are you planning?”

Jaehyun gulps, looking back at the stage. “Léonie.”

“What’s with her?”

“I promised her I’m going to help her find him. Don’t go against me, please. Not this time. Please, just go. Winwin, you know what to do. Ten and Yuta, stay with me. Doyoung, it’s best you wait in the van.”

His order doesn’t give them the chance to protest and soon, the others head out of the venue with a plausible excuse to the guards.

“The final check-out will take a while. They still have to come to some terms. That will buy us time to get Taeyong out of here.”

Ten worries his lip as he fidgets with the buttons of his suit. “Are you sure about this, Jaehyun? Can we really do this? Are we getting out of here alive?”

Coal black eyes dart over the guards in the far back. “Put a silencer on your guns. Ten, I want you to take care of the guards, alright?”

“Now?”

“Now. No one is going to notice in the back. Hide their bodies in the nearest room.”

Ten disappears from his side, leaving Yuta and him among the other bidders.

“Jaehyun, we didn’t talk about this. This is a spontaneous mission. My hands are a little clammy.”

The Gold-card ignores the Japanese man next to him to continue watching. The price is still going up, and it seems like it will take the whole night. None of the groups present wants to back down, their competitive nature coming out in hopes of bagging the heir of Red Phoenix.

It boils his blood, like an intravenous current has surged in his system.

Time is running. He needs to move. But there are so many people inside that he doesn’t need to mess with. He only needs to face Venandi.

Jaehyun’s phone vibrates in his pocket and he quickly checks the message.

_‘All guards outside down. CCTVs deactivated.’_

_“_ €80,000,000! Going once, going twice! Sold! Lee Taeyong sold at €80,000,000!”

The curtain closes and Lee Taeyong is gone from his sight again. Jaehyun drags Yuta out of his seat.

“Let’s get to work.”

 

Lee Taeyong sits inside a room, much like a prison cell but without windows to see the outside. The indistinct voice of Venandi’s Kingpin reaches him, but he can’t decipher what’s been said. His wrists are tied in front of him and he has a coat draped over his shoulders. The man that brought him in left, saying something about picking up his buyer to settle agreements.

The door opens and Risa comes in with a smile. He doesn’t make a single move, only regarding her with an indifferent gaze.

“How’s staying here?”

Silence.

“Did they treat you well? I told them not to lay a finger on you since the value will decrease if the item is damaged.” She comes over and checks his shoulder, pleased to see that it’s properly treated. “I’m thoughtful, right?”

“Give me a reason.”

The Japanese woman takes a few steps back. “Taeyong, I really liked you. Those times I was trying to get in your pants? I wasn’t pretending! I really wanted it. Also, Taeil said it would be easy to take you down when you’re vulnerable. But it was hard for me, you know. You’re not like any other.” Her finger caresses the line of his jaw, stopping on his bottom lip. “Maybe if it was someone else, they’d be in my bed in a second. But you, Taeyong. You never leaned into my touches. That hurts.”

“Is this to get back at me?”

“Perhaps? But I can’t live without an organization. Where am I gonna get the money to live? I don’t know what else to do. I need to secure my life. I believe if you were in my shoes, you’d do the same. I’m getting 50% of your price.” She leans in, giggly and glowing before pressing her lips on his. She receives no resistance this time, indulging herself with more before pulling away. “I heard that Taeil’s gone. Good for him. Thank you. I got my revenge for that bastard suddenly dropping me off the plan. Ah!” She lights up, pressing a finger on her lip. “Some men went to the apartment. They left with Jaejoong. You did it, right? You managed to bring him to Garnet. And you left me out. That hurts, Taeyong. And even though I really like you, I think you deserve this.”

She smiles wider, walking over to the small table pressed against the wall on Taeyong’s right. It’s only then he notices that she came in with a bag. Risa opens it, checking momentarily.

“These are your stuff. I thought I’d let you have your expensive clothes, at least. Let’s see. What else is in here…”

Taeyong stares at her back, twisting his wrists out of the rope. It comes off after constant wriggles, grazing his skin painfully that they turn red, and a part even bleeds. Once his hands are free from the bounds, he pulls up his pant leg and takes one of the knives still strapped in there.

There are a lot of reasons why Venandi remains where they are, never moving. They’re too confident.

“Your candies, cigarettes, and what is…?” She frowns, touching something cold beneath. A knife is what she pulls out.

“Tae–“

“Fucking bitch.” Taeyong yanks her head back, driving the knife down her open mouth so deep that it reaches the back of her throat, piercing through the back of her neck. Blood spurts messily, spraying over his face before he tugs out the dagger, letting her body fall pathetically on the floor.

“You’ve been giving me a fucking headache. _Finafuckinglly_ , whore.”

Taeyong wears the coat and pulls out the extra knives from the bag, stepping over the corpse as he heads to the door.

Yet before he could reach it, an explosion shakes the ground, followed by two more.

Chaos starts outside. The knife thrower peers out the door, watching the clients run down the hall. Some have already collected the men and women they bought, set to escape the sudden ruckus.

It looks like Venandi has offended someone. Taeyong grins at the thought. It will make his escape easier.

The caramel-head follows the direction they are running off to, but was suddenly halted by a wrinkly man grabbing his wounded shoulder. A growl slips out of his lips as he faces the man.

“I bought you! Come with me!”

His eyes darken. Taeyong pushes the man away, about to run when he gets halted once again with a grip on his bad shoulder, and Taeyong turns only to throw a dagger that pierces the man between the eyes.

Before he can make another move, Venandi men block his way. Kai stands between them with a gun and when Taeyong peers past the group, he sees their Kingpin’s body on the floor, gray and lifeless, lying in his own pool of blood.

“Going somewhere, pretty boy?”

“Yeah.”

“Oh? Where?” Kai cocks his gun, pointing it at Taeyong.

The knife thrower raises both hands as he puts up a front of submission before letting the men approach him.

All the while, his eyes are on the Venandi gunman.

“ _Dans ta tombe._ ”

A gunshot resonates and Kai falls to the ground as a puddle of blood forms beneath his head.  

Taeyong looks up, meeting Jung Jaehyun’s eyes as the sharpshooter takes down the rest of the Venandi men around him. Yuta appears behind the Gold-card, stepping over Alessio.

“Come on! Johnny looks like he intends to turn this place to dust!”

Another explosion deafens them. Without wasting time, Jaehyun grabs Taeyong’s hand as they run out of the theater, brushing past the crowd. Onlookers have gathered outside, and sirens ring in the air. Jaehyun finds their van a few feet away and pushes Taeyong unceremoniously inside once they reach it.

“Sicheng!”

Jaehyun calls for the arsonist. Thick black smoke billows from the roof of the theater and the van speeds out of the scene the second Winwin dives in, chest heaving as he coughs out.

“Holy fuck, I got a little carried away. More people are trapped inside; most of them are the Venandi guys.” The arsonist continues to wheeze, leaning against Yuta.

“Is anyone hurt?” Ten opens the kits, rummaging inside.

Jaehyun glances at the man next to him. Taeyong is twitching so badly, gasping sharply for oxygen. “Ten, he’s hyperventilating.” His palm flies up to Taeyong’s forehead and Jaehyun frowns at the abnormal heat. “He’s got a fever.”

The nurse finds a paper bag and quickly hands it to Jaehyun. “Make him breathe in there for five minutes. I’ll check his temperature when we get back.”

There’s nothing else he can do but follow the instruction. Jaehyun sits back, glancing at the shrinking image of the theater burning down as they drive away from the wrath of pandemonium.

***

“Just take the medicine, Taeyong. I’m not going to poison you.”

“How do I know that?”

“Listen,” Jaehyun sighs, rubbing a hand down his face. “Do I look like I’m going to kill you? You’re the one who knocked me out cold nights ago–“

“Ah so we’re blaming each other right now.”

“Just fucking take this!” Jaehyun grips the other’s jaw and forcibly opens it before popping the medicine in Taeyong’s mouth. The caramel-head grunts as he swallows the pill dry.

“See? Is that so hard?”

The thermometer beeps and Ten quickly checks it. “39⁰. Why the hell are you sick?”

“It’s fucking snowing, you fucking midget. Get me some damn blankets.” The gruff tone makes Winwin rush to his bedroom to fetch the covers, carelessly tossing it to the knife thrower.

They’re all staring at the heir of Red Phoenix with so many questions in their heads, but one thing is for sure: they all want to know why he’s being auctioned.

Johnny breaks the silence. “Well, that was invigorating. Like I actually got to do something for real this time. Who knows we were going to come for Venandi instead of Garnet, right?” He could almost hear an imaginary squawk of crows from how quiet the house is. Johnny has to add an awkward laugh to the already awkward atmosphere.

Jaehyun wants to laugh at the ridiculous situation they are in. It’s so preposterous that he can’t even form a coherent sentence and say something to the knife thrower whom he had thought finally vanished right after that stunt the latter pulled on him.

But everything has to come to a conclusion. They all need clarity.

“Why were you there?”

Taeyong brings his legs against his chest, in need of more warmth. The thick covers aren’t doing much to lessen the shivers wracking his body. He feels the fabric get lifted off of him and he almost bursts in anger, until Ten starts cutting through his bandage to redress the wound.

“If I tell you, are you gonna believe me?”

“If you only tell the truth.”

He feels all eyes on him. Taeyong’s hand twitches and he brings the clenched fist against his mouth. “Risa Uehara sold me to Venandi.”

“Wait- Risa?”

“She’s alive. Or well, she was until I fucking put a knife down her throat. That whore was insufferable; I don’t know why I hadn’t killed her already. But yeah, she was alive. The doctor, Kim Jaejoong was with her. They wanted to join Garnet but,” The knife thrower starts laughing, his body shaking with bubbling giggles in his chest until he doubles over, clutching his stomach while tears brim in his eyes. “That fucking whore was denied access! Why?” Taeyong looks at each of them. “Someone told them they were merely trespassers. See, Kim Jaejoong is innocent, alright. He got dragged into the mess. The guy helped her out of the HQ when Dragonaire raided it. No choice, eh, he discovered the truth.” Taeyong looks Jaehyun in the eyes. “Ask me.”

“What’s the truth?”

“Those proposals that were transferred illegally, Moon Taeil did them. He conspired with Dragonaire since they promised to give him a stronger position. But I doubt they’d actually do that when they had a perfectly functioning heir even though Kim Jaeseok didn’t seem like the actual second-in-command. They targeted Red Phoenix because they wanted to strengthen their local status by reaching out to Garnet. But I fucked it up, yeah? I killed Jaeseok, their plan was halted and I killed Taejun. Moon Taeil brought the proposals to Fort and said that Red Phoenix didn’t want the partnership anymore. Fort was kind of a fool there, alright. He didn’t check. But that’s understandable; he was blessed with a sudden surge of money using the projects to partner up with Casanov. If he was told Red Phoenix didn’t want him, then why would he hold on? But before you ask, I’m telling you now. Moon Taeil is dead. You’re welcome.”

The revelation leaves them all gaping like fools. Yuta blinks rapidly, still processing the onslaught of information. “Moon Taeil. How the fuck did you find Moon Taeil?”

Taeyong clicks his tongue. “If you wanna fucking lead Invictus, don’t dwell on the only thing that’s in front of you. Because more often than not, those sparkly shits you look at are hiding the less inviting stuff. At the gala. You were so concentrated on Fort that you missed Moon Taeil right outside the hall. Then Fort announced his partnership with Casanov. That’s how I knew someone else was fucking up Red Phoenix. It was strange, alright? Why would Moon Taeil suddenly pop out working for Garnet when no one had heard of him during those two weeks we were in the hideout back in Seoul? That none of you saw him back in the warehouse when you were captured? Seriously, no one thought of that? You just assumed he’s dead?”

Doyoung looks away. Taeyong scoffs.

“You guys are overconfident. And you think I can’t fucking be of help to you just because I’m sick in the head.”

No one speaks for what seems like eternity, until Jaehyun does it. “Why didn’t you tell me?”

Biting his thumb, Taeyong peers up the younger. “I told you I didn’t do it. You were so far up your own ass that you didn’t think of the possibility that someone else had done it. You wanted me to admit to something I didn’t do to satisfy your ego and make you think you’re right. Now you easily believe me? Why? You pitied me back there in the cage? I’m surprised you guys are even letting me talk right now. Though I don’t give a shit if you kick me out right after.”

Ten finishes redressing his wound and drapes the covers on his back. “Where’s Moon Taeil’s body? Risa Uehara? We would like to confirm it.”

“Uehara was there at the venue; you burned it down. Moon Taeil’s at a rundown garage, I forgot the address. I can bring you there if you want, but I doubt his body’s still there. If you don’t believe me, just go to Fort. At least he can confirm Moon Taeil’s deception.”

Jaehyun tugs the covers down and takes a closer look at the bruise forming on the side of the knife thrower’s neck. “Who did that?”

“Some Venandi bastard. They were drugging me that was why I couldn’t escape.”

The Invictus heir backs off with his hands on his hips to look at the scene before him. All this time, Taeyong was innocent. He had actually dug down to the root cause of Red Phoenix’s demise by himself while Jaehyun focused on his own, selfish goals. If he didn’t single out the other from the beginning, maybe none of this discord would happen. If only he didn’t resent Taeyong so much to the point that he was even willing to kill him at one point.

“What now?” The blue-eyed man looks up at him.

“I don’t know. You need… you need to get help, Taeyong.”

Taeyong stares, unblinking. “What are you saying?”

Jaehyun takes a deep breath, slowly exhaling. “You need to stay in a mental–“

“I won’t fucking do that!” Taeyong springs out of his seat and lunges at Jaehyun, pressing the younger against the wall. Jaehyun motions the others to back off. “You’re not gonna fucking lock me up there!”

“You’re unstable, Taeyong! No one’s going to watch you to keep you from killing! You murdered those people at the club! And for what? Because you felt like it! You can’t keep killing people without a reason!”

Taeyong growls, pressing his arm harder against Jaehyun’s throat. “Do I need a fucking reason?! You keep fucking meddling with my life!”

“Taeyong?”

All heads turn to the owner of the voice. Léonie stands from a distance, eyes wide and glistening. She looks like she’s about to collapse to the ground, leaning her weight against the wall with her hands pressed on her chest.

“I woke up, it was so loud. I heard fighting- Taeyong? Did you come here for me?” Her eyes suddenly pin on Jaehyun just as a tear rolls down her cheek. “You found him for me?”

Taeyong only stares at her with utter disbelief in his wide, blue eyes. He then glances back at Jaehyun before looking back at his mother. “You were with Invictus?”

“Y-yes, bu-“

“You were with fucking Invictus all this time? While they were out to fucking kill me, accusing me shit? You were fucking here all this time, Léonie?! What a fucking mother you are!”

The knife thrower’s arm leaves Jaehyun as the former pulls out a knife from his leg strap. Jaehyun’s eyes widen, seeing what the other’s about to do and quickly grabs Taeyong’s arm just as the other aims for Léonie, dragging the knife down and stabbing the caramel-head on his flank.

Taeyong’s eyes, shaky and blown, stare at Jaehyun a few seconds before he drops on his knees on the floor. Jaehyun quickly holds him as the woman wails from where she is being held by Ten. They can’t risk it; Taeyong is still holding the knife as it’s impaled in his body.

“Taeyong,” Jaehyun cradles the other’s head. The others remain where they are with horrified faces. Winwin walks out, followed by Yuta. Johnny stays frozen in the middle of the living room. “Taeyong, you need to stop, alright? You need to stop now…” His voice breaks. Jaehyun cups the older’s cheek, staining it with his bloodied hand. “Everything is so exhausting…”

The caramel-head only stares while his body twitches involuntarily. His body is burning, his side even more so. All of a sudden he doesn’t hear anything else, only the static in his ear. It’s like everything has finally fallen into place. He’s reaching the end of his own game.

“H-hey, Jaehyun,”

“Yeah?”

“Why do you keep killing me?” Taeyong stammers, like a dam is on the way to burst. “Why do you keep hurting me, Jaehyun? What did I do to you?”

Jaehyun doesn’t have an answer.

It aggravates the bleeding man in his arms. “Why the fuck do you wanna kill me?!” A wince follows after his outburst, and more blood drips on the floor.

The scene breaks his heart into a million pixels. He never wished to be the one to kill Taeyong, not anymore. Jaehyun holds it all back, preventing himself from breaking down. Only the weak breaks down, his father once said. He never cried when his mother died, he never cried when he sprained his ankle when learning how to ride a bike, he never cried when he first lost the chance to prove himself to his father.

But why does he want to break down all of his walls and cry for Taeyong, for Taeyong not to die, for Taeyong not leave him, when all he did was push Taeyong away?

Why does it hurt so fucking much that he finds it hard to breathe, hard to look away from those blue eyes dulling slowly?

Wasn't Taeyong the one who was supposed to kill him and not the other way around?

“Jaehyun..”

Jaehyun blinks through the tears. They’ve already cascaded down his face. “What?”

“You still like my hair even if it’s short?”

It’s perplexing how the other still manages to talk steadily. Even in the brink of death, Lee Taeyong refuses to be weak.

“Of course.”

“Good. ‘Cause it seems like you won’t see it grow anymore.” Taeyong’s eyes flutter close, and his breathing slows down. Jaehyun holds him tighter. “Will you say it?”

“Say what?”

“That you like me?”

“I like you.” Unequivocal, genuine, not a split second wasted.

Laughter spills amidst the groans. “You’re fucking stupid.”

Jaehyun hears the sound of ringing siren, just as Taeyong’s hand drops to his side.

 

 

 

 

 

**EPILOGUE**

It’s a busy day. The malls are bustling as people do their last-minute shopping spree for Christmas. Twinkling lights of assorted color hang from the walls and ceilings and a tall Christmas tree, 10 feet in height is situated in the middle of the ground floor. Fake presents surround the foot of the tree and families with their little kids take pictures to solidify a good memory.

Jaehyun watches them for a while. It’s busy back in the HQ as well, but for a different reason. None of them knows a holiday break in their calendars. They don’t have families to go home to, at least most of them. He has his father but the other has the same workaholic mindset: A day out of the HQ keeps the money away.

He snorts at the memory. His father told him that when he was young, when he begged the old man to let him join the group. Jaehyun was a distracted boy who couldn’t keep his attention on one thing. His father had been worried that he wouldn’t be able to take the work seriously.

Now, he has finally proven him wrong. Invictus has changed their status to a first-rate mafia organization, partnered with Garnet for being the distributors of Asian women in Europe, and primary drug dealers all over Asia. He had tried his luck and came back to France, explaining everything to Fort. Casanov was against it. It was huge money taken away from them. But Garnet was stronger, knowing they were at fault too and had convinced Casanov to cut their ties, and the former paid a hefty penalty for the contract termination. Invictus had started catering to Red Phoenix’s previous clients, expanding their network.

Invictus has replaced Red Phoenix for being the only Korean partner group of Garnet.

Tonight, he will be on a flight back to France for a meeting with Fort. It’s regarding the sales and other concerns that they cannot just discuss through a video conference.

It’s been two years. Two years since Red Phoenix’s demise, two years since the failure in Paris, two years since _that night_ with Lee Taeyong…

Jaehyun shakes off the memory. He can’t be distracted. With one last glance at the Christmas tree, the new Kingpin of Invictus walks ahead, excited to give his presents to the squad – now his personal advisers. They still do field missions when necessary.

A paper bag containing a woman’s dress hits his leg at every movement. Jaehyun had warmed up to Léonie. She’s like the mother he lost.

His phone rings. Jaehyun pulls it out, frowning immediately when he recognizes the number from the private asylum.

“Hello?”

_“Mr. Jung! Something happened!”_

“What is it?” Jaehyun enters the parking lot, stopping right next to his car.

_“Patient 47 has escaped! Please come over. We’re sorry we fa-“_

He quickly hangs up, cutting off the call. Jaehyun unlocks the car and tosses the bags to the passenger’s seat, quickly buckling up. A few curses slip out of his mouth.

“God, right on Christmas of all days!”

He almost collides to an SUV when he steps on the brake abruptly. Jaehyun’s body grows rigid, unmoving as he catches sight of a mop of caramel hair from his periphery.

Lee Taeyong leans forward from his position in the backseat, tilting his head to the side in an eerie manner as a wide smile adorns his face. His long hair, now reaching the middle of his chest touch Jaehyun’s arm, tickling the skin.

“Merry Christmas, Jaehyun. Did you miss me?”   

 

 _end._                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                           

**Author's Note:**

> HAHAHA IDK, will it be too much to ask for a comment and tell me your thoughts? (except for the errors bcs I already know I made mistakes FHSEHFE) 
> 
> THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING!
> 
> See you on the next part? :o


End file.
